


Una suave caricia

by Jiang_Meili



Category: Batlantern - Fandom, Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Damian Wayne - Fandom, Green Lantern (Comics), kyle rayner - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiang_Meili/pseuds/Jiang_Meili
Summary: Hal Jordan un ex soldado que perdió la capacidad de oír después de una explosión, cae perdidamente enamorado de Bruce Wayne un millonario solitario después de una citas bastante particulares.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Kyle Rayner & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Y ahí estaba el. En un en el cual no quería estar, pero su muy fiel mayordomo, le recomendó ir, para entablar relaciones interpersonales, lo necesitaba, según palabras suyas. 

La cuestión era que el no deseaba esas relaciones, y mucho menos de ex soldados y pilotos. 

Era personas con las que no deseaba rolarse, pero al ser su mayor benefactor, era casi invitado de honor. 

Y para colmo, no era solo una noche si no eran tres malditos días, lo bueno de todo era que era en uno de sus hoteles. 

Suspiro con desgane cuando tomo otra copa de champagne, tomo un gran sorbo y se acercó a unos individuos, ya que debía intercambiar con más gente a parte de su mayordomo y su secretaria Sally. 

Eran bastante atractivos debía admitir, ¿Todos los soldados y pilotos serian así de guapos y bien parecidos? más el castaño de mirada perdida en la gente, le parecía extraordinaria tanta gente ¿Quizás? 

─Buenas noches caballeros─ Solo uno volteo a verlo, hizo una mueca, ¿Qué no era la gran cosa para que lo volteara a ver? 

─Buenas noches... supongo que usted es el señor Wayne─ Le extendió la mano en saludo, el Wayne la tomo no con mucho gusto. 

─Bruce Wayne un gusto y usted es...─ Dio un apretón de manos. 

─Kyle Rayner─ Soltó su mano. Y le dio un pequeño codazo a su compañero, el hombre sumamente atractivo y poseedor de unos ojos avellana con betas verdes, no estaba muy seguro, medio giro. 

Este sonrió. 

─Mucho gusto─ Le extendió la mano a lo que el otro no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se limitaba a sonreía, Wayne lo miro mal, frunciendo el ceño y su amigo lo noto. 

─Oh si, le digo, él es sordo, no porque allá nacido así, es piloto, bueno era piloto, su avión se estrelló en afganistán y le exploto muy cerca, perdió ambos oídos y causa de eso tampoco habla, su nombre es Hal Jordan─ Viéndolo bien tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, muy cerca de su oído. 

Su amigo le hizo unas señas, el hombre abrió su boca en asombro. 

Le extendió la mano, Bruce la estrecho más por respeto que por otra cosa. 

La noche pasaba natural, entre copas y buen ambiente, Bruce se había acostumbrado a la gente, gracias a Kyle, lo ayudo toda la noche, de vez en cuando "Hablaba" con su amigo, con señas claro está. 

Esa noche se fue a dormir con Hal Jordan en su cabeza, le parecía una persona bastante intrigante, además de que era su tipo. 

Por la mañana, bajo al restaurante del hotel, miro toda la sala y lo miro, sentado solo en el rincón, quizás su amigo aun no despertaba. 

Decidió acompañarlo, se acercó a él, miro un plato extra, su amigo estaba con él, debió salir por algún asunto importante. 

Hal subió su mirada al verlo tan cerca, Bruce hizo seña a la silla, el castaño asintió no muy convencido. 

Tomo asiento, miro como Hal llevaba un pedazo de hot cakes ¿Era un niño? Hasta nutella tenía. 

Sonrió de medio lado, al parecer le gustaba lo dulce, era adorable. 

Le dio su pedido al mesero. 

En lo que esperaba, abrió el periódico del día de hoy, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al castaño que comía su hot cakes muy a gusto. 

Su pedio estuvo servido, miro al mesero, le dio las gracias, luego miro a Hal, una pequeña cantidad de nutella se hallaba muy cerca de su boca, le hizo señas, pero parecía no entenderle, así que se rindió, tomo su servilleta, limpiando la porción del dulce. 

Hal se ruborizo por su acción, le pareció encantador. 

Kyle volvió. 

─Señor Wayne, un gusto volverlo a ver─ Tomo asiento al lado de su amigo, miro a su compañero y ese leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, le pregunto que le pasaba, si estaba enfermo, a lo que Hal solo negó con el cabeza apenado. 

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, se la paso en compañía de Kyle y compañía. 

Ver las expresiones de Hal, cuando no a le atinaba a un hoyo, o cuando si lo hacía, cuando sonreía, parecía que iluminaba todo el lugar, claro está que solo hablaba con kyle, porque era el único que sabía lenguaje de señas. 

Verlo hacer muecas, pucheros, morderse el labio, si definitivamente se había enamorado de su sonrisa. Sus constante sonrojos que eran solo para Kyle. Kyle había ganado esta batalla. No se daría por vencido. 

Otra noche pensando en lo enigmático Hal Jordan, le gustaba ese hombre y mucho, aunque no escuchar y a consecuencia de eso no hablaba, le parecía adorable y tierno con sus acciones, como el hecho de que le gustaban los dulces, o se enfadaba con facilidad cuando las cosas no salían como él quería, o sus pucheros inconformes por el hecho de que no le entendían, su mueca de desagrado cuando miro que trataban mal a una señora de edad, su rápida reacción al ayudarla, entre quejidos y gruñidos y señas, le reclamaba a aquel joven, eso era sin lugar a dudas, que era un buen hombre. 

Cerro sus ojos, la imagen de Hal muy grabada en su mente. 

Ese hombre de mirada azul como el océano, lo intrigaba, más que eso le gustaba, no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando pensaba que lo miraba. 

Pero no le daba ninguna señal, el nunca creyó que le fuese a gustar un hombre, pero, ese hombre tenía una fuerte personalidad que te atraía hacia él. 

"Bruce" Pensó el castaño, se sumergió en un mar azul intenso de sueño. 

A la mañana siguiente, como era costumbre Kyle y el, bajaron a desayunar, hoy sería el ultimo día que lo vería, no quería eso. 

Había aprendido a leer los labios para no perder las conversaciones, claro está que ni Kyle lo sabía, y en ese momento estaba incomodo por lo que hablaban esos dos hombres: 

─ ¿Y tiene familia? ¿Esposa? ¿Hijos? ─ Había preguntado el señor Wayne. 

─ Sus padres murieron, no, no tiene esposa, ni hijos─ Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa, pues era más que evidente el interés del otro por su amigo, Bruce medito un momento y abrió la boca Kyle lo callo: 

─Y no, no sale con nadie─ Miro como el Wayne limpiaba la boca de su amigo con su servilleta, este se sonrojo visiblemente, era grato ver que eran correspondidos. 

Ese día no había actividades de club ni golf, ni surf, ni tenis, ni naipes todo el tiempo y esfuerzo era destinado a la gran fiesta. 

Bruce se había puesto lo más elegante y presentable posible, bueno de lo que había empacado, se colocó esa colonia que veo que a Hal le había gustado, pues antes de si quiera saber que estaba cerca, el castaño ya sabía, por donde entraría, creía que el suprimir uno de sus sentidos, hacía que los otros fueran más sensibles, como era este caso el olfato, olfateaba el aire y sonreía, por eso creía que le gustaba. 

Porque así era con Hal, todo era suposición, le encantaba eso, le encantaba el hecho de que con ninguna palabra se hubiera enamorado de un ser humano extraordinario. 

Se entero que él no mataba a nadie, el solo llevaba y recogía a los soldados en afganistan y su avión fue derribado porque no quiso dejar a los soldados, aunque estaban en ataque. 

Tendría que aprender lenguaje de señas, era posible que Alfred también … 

Tenía tantos planes, pero no se llevarían a cabo si no le daba un sí y esta noche le preguntaría. 

Hal vivía en Ciudad Costera y el en Gotham, no estaban muy lejos una de la otra. 

Se preparo, busco en internet, lenguaje de señas, para poder decirle lo que quería comunicarle, el que saliera con él. 

Dispuesto, se miró por última vez al espejo, suspiro, y arreglo su saco, salió al encuentro de sus nuevos "amigos". 

Hal no sabía que ponerse, era complicado, al no ser mujer, no tenía atributos que ofrecer, es mas ¿Quien aseguraba que el gustaba de, el? Jamás había dado ninguna indirecta. 

Soltó la prenda con desgane, sus esperanzas se fueron abajo. 

─Tranquilo amigo, le gustas─ Susurro su amigo, aunque no le escuchaba, tenía que decirlo. 

"Ponte lo que sea, a él, le gustaras como sea" había dicho Kyle. 

Hal se sonrojo agachando la cabeza avergonzado, su amigo rio a carcajadas, colocando una mano en su hombro, lo apretó un poco. 

Se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, Kyle miro hacia la puerta, Hal supo que ya estaba ahí. 

Se apresuro a vestirse "Apúrate ¿O quieres que te vea en bóxer? ¿Ese es tu plan para seducirlo?" Cuando Kyle hizo el último movimiento de sus manos, recibió una camisa en la cara, su amigo rio a carcajadas. 

Abrió la puerta, encontrando a un Wayne bastante apuesto y olía bien. 

─Hola Bruce, aún no está listo, está muy nervioso─ Lo invito a entrar a la habitación. 

Bruce se preguntaba ¿Por qué estaría tan nervioso? Tanto como el, se sentó en la pequeña sala de la habitación, miro a Hal ir de un lado para otro. 

─ ¿Desea algo de tomar señor Wayne? ─ La voz de Kyle lo saco de sus pensamientos pocos puros, lo miro confundido. 

─ Bruce, pensé que habíamos pasado esta fase de la cordialidad─ Asintió a su nuevo amigo, Kyle sirvió hielo en un vaso y luego derramo el líquido ámbar sobre el hielo, este crujió en protesta del líquido a temperatura ambiente. 

─No me acostumbre, es más, creo jamás hacerlo─ Kyle le entrego el vaso, tomando asiento en el sillón de delante de su acompañante. 

Bruce miro el líquido, eh irrefutablemente pensó en los ojos llenos de vida de Hal, sonrió como un bobo todo le recordaba al castaño. 

El castaño salió listo, con un traje azul marino, se había colocado perfumé, Wayne, respiro profundo. 

No pudo disimular pues Kyle sonrió de lado, agito su cabeza, si esos dos no daban el primer paso él lo aria por ellos. 

Bajaron, todo estaba listo, la música a todo volumen, los bocadillos, los meseros con las copas. 

Un sonrojo más, se le había quedado mirando más de lo debido, pero no podía evitarlo lo tenía flechado. 

La noche pasaba maravillosa y por demás divertida, con parejas bailando en la pista, los hombres tomando una copa, las mujeres coqueteando. 

Se aclaro la garganta, Kyle puso su atención, sacando su mano de su pantalón. 

─Le dirías por favor, que si podría acompañarme a la terraza─ El corazón de Kyle se le subió a la garganta, haría su jugada estaba seguro de eso. 

Movió el brazo de su amigo, feliz por él, comenzó hacer señas "Bruce dice que si le harías el honor de ir con él a la terraza" los nervios del castaño se dispararon, asintió muy lentamente. 

Kyle extendió su mano en aprobación, Wayne tomo a Hal del brazo, este lo siguió como perrito. 

Se detuvieron en medio de la terraza, Bruce miro directamente a los ámbar de Hal, este le regalo una sonrisa, tomo sus manos, beso sus nudillos, vio que tuvo aceptación, así que llevo sus labios a su mejilla, volvió a tener aceptación, se aventuró a besar sus labios, primero fue un roce superficial, pero después, puso más peso en el, sus bocas se movían, bailaban, no quería asustarlo por eso no llego a más, pero sí que lo deseaba. Primero subió sus manos indeciso, no sabía si lo haría bien, pero reunió valor, apretando los puños. 

"Me gustas Hal, quiero cortejarte, déjame hacerlo" Sabia que esa proposición era un poco pasada de moda, pero sabía de muy buena fuente, Kyle, que Hal amaba lo cursi y antiguó. 

Hal abrió los ojos con asombro al verlo hacer señas, había practicado toda la noche para decir esas palabras. 

El castaño asintió, se aventó a los brazos ájenos, colgándose del cuello y besándolo.


	2. Primera cita:

Un mes había pasado desde aquella noche, hablaba con él todas las noches, bueno él hablaba y el otro escuchaba, con solo escuchar su respiración le bastaba o los sonidos de asombro o incluso que aguantaba la respiración al platicarle de su día a día. 

Su había enterrado que Kyle y su novio, si le gustaba decirle así, le encantaba ese término, era una partida y el final era esposo, vivían en un condominio, en el último departamento a las orillas de la costera. No le agrado mucho, pero sabía que Hal necesitaba mucho ayuda, así que no pudo replicar. 

Había hecho un curso intensivo sobre lenguaje de señas, ahora se podrían comunicar mucho mejor. 

Habían quedado que el recogería a su novio en la puerta (Se sentía de verdad muy bien) de su departamento. Por su buen amigo Kyle, sabía que Hal le encantaba el beisbol, así que en su primera cita había decidido llevarlo a un partido de su equipo favorito: Mets de Nueva York. Y en casa, lo llevaría hasta allá, solo por un partido, también supo que era una de las cosas que quería hacer, ver un partido de ellos en vivo y no solo por televisión, era raro que fuera ese su equipo favorito pues pocos le gustaban más que lo locales, pero así era Hal apoyando a los desesperados siempre. 

Él no era muy de deporte, pero por su amado le encantaba el beisbol, si era necesario. 

Toco la puerta, fue atendida rápidamente por Kyle, le abrió la puerta, se recargo en esta, lo miro de arriba abajo como un hermano sobreprotector. 

─Hola Bruce─ Por lo menos habían quedado atrás las formalidades. 

─Hola Kyle─ Lo dejo pasar, miro el departamento, era modesto, con pocos muebles, una pequeña sala, un gran televisor de pantalla plana, un comedor pequeño de cuatro sillas, una pequeña vitrina, pero lo que le asusto mucho fue ver esa estufa de los 50, dios podrían matarse con el gas que consumía eso. 

Carraspeó un poco. 

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ Pregunto señalando la estufa. 

─Herencia de mi abuela─ Sonrió el castaño. 

─Les regalare una, no voy a permitir que Hal viva con esa arma mortal, podría sufrir otra explosión en su propia casa─ Kyle sonrió más. 

─Adelante─ Respondió, eso era lo bueno de tener un amigo con un novio rico. 

En eso sale Hal listo con una chamarra color verde, unos vaqueros ceñidos, tenis y una gorra de su equipo, sabia a donde se dirigían, pudo sentir la felicidad por el teléfono porque resollaba con alegría aparente. 

XxX 

"¿Estoy bien?, ¿Presentable?" Cuando miro a Bruce tan elegante se sintió mal vestido. 

"Estas perfecto" Respondió el Wayne. 

─Cuidado se te cae la baba─ Le susurro Kyle, le dio la espalda, el pelinegro hizo una mueca de desconcierto ¿Tanto se le notaba? 

Se veía tan elegante y sexy, con su cabello brillante negro, sus ojos azules que podías ver el mar en ellos, y no le podían decir nada el conocía muy bien el mar, él vivía cerca de uno. 

Con sus pantalones de vestir color verde oliva y su camiseta de cuello color ¿Dorado o amarillo? Era tan distintos en ese aspecto, él era más casual, pantalones vaqueros, camisetas y Bruce era más de trajes y pantalones de vestir, se acoplarían bien. 

Se despidió de su mejor amigo, le dio uno que otro consejo y que lo quería a las 10 en casa, él había alegado que era un hombre no un adolescente, pero el otro avía contra atacado con que no estaría en paz, hasta no verlo bien ya salvo en casa. 

Rayner era muy sobreprotector con su amigo pues el accidente fue a una edad temprana, "por así decirlo" solo tenía 25 cuando sucedió, era relativamente muy joven para perder uno de sus sentidos. 

Salieron de casa, Bruce condujo de ciudad costera hasta Gótica, el trayecto fue en silencio, pero no fue incomodo, al contrario, estuvieron muy a gusto. 

Condujo por la pista hasta su avión privado, Hal estaba más que asombrado, bajo del auto, Bruce le extendió la mano y este la tomo, subieron al avión. 

El castaño no podía dejar de ver a todos lados, Wayne lo sentó, le dio un beso rápido, que hizo que el otro se sonrojara un poco, se sentó adelante de él. 

Una azafata se acercó y le hizo señas a Hal, Bruce se había asegurado de contratar gente capacitada, para no incomodar a su amado. 

"Solo agua, por favor" había respondido a su pregunta. 

"¿Como te sientes?" Preguntó Bruce, negándole a la azafata. 

"Asombrado" Respondió acomodándose en el asiento, besando la nariz de Wayne, este se sorprendió, le encantaban las acciones tan tímidas y dulces de Hal. 

Sonrió. 

El viaje de ida fue bastante entre tenido pues jugaron ajedrez, para sorpresa del Wayne Hal sabia jugar. 

Al llegar una limosina los esperaba, un hombre de edad se bajó de ella, y saludo a su novio. 

"Hal él es Alfred mi padre y mayordomo" Alfred le extendió la mano. El castaño la tomo. 

" Señor Jordan" Le expreso respeto, hablando lenguaje de señas, las había aprendido por petición de su amo, el con mucho gusto acepto, pues si se había enamorado de un sordo que más daba si tenía a alguien a su lado. 

Después de las presentaciones, partieron al estadio, había mucha gente reunida, una gran multitud, Bruce lo tomo de la mano para que no se separaran. 

Hal el asombro que en vez de ir hacia las gradas ibas hacia el área donde estaban los jugadores, hacia el dugout. 

"Primero quiero que conozcas al equipo" Lo había soltado delante de la puerta de los vestidores, Hal llevo su mano a su pecho ¡Dios los conocería! ¡A sus jugadores favoritos! 

Bruce abrió la puerta y los vio a todos, no era un sueño, los jugadores que siempre admiro por sus jugadas, estaban delante de él. 

Los saludo a todos y cada uno, Kyle lo mataría cuando lo supiera, moriría de celos, Wayne tuvo que hablar por él, él hablaba con Bruce y Bruce con los jugadores, platicaron hasta que se dio inicio al juego, un par de fotos, y una pelota autografiada por todos y cada uno. 

Un partido contra Atlanta. 

Subieron a la zona vip, con la pelota autografiada muy firmemente afianzada a su pecho. 

Bruce tuvo que decirle por señas lo más relevante del juego, por lo demás él lo vio por sí mismo, salieron con una gran sonrisa y agarrados de las manos. 

Caminaban por afuera del estadio, cuando vio, un carrito de perros calientes. 

"Quieres comer perro caliente" Le había preguntado, este solo asintió, se acercaron al carrito y pidieron dos, sin mostaza para el castaño y con poca catsup para Bruce. 

Como siempre le encantaba embarrarse de todo tipo de aderezos, Wayne sonrió por ese hecho y con su servilleta lo limpio el otro el regalo uno de sus adorables sonrojos. 

Entonces vio unas cajas de bateo para todo público y se le ocurrió una idea. 

"Vamos ahí" Dijo señalan las cajas, tomo la mano de Hal y se adentró en una, tomo un bate y encendió la máquina que lanzaba las pelotas, se colocó en el home improvisado, le enseñaría sus destrezas. 

La primera pelota salió, le dio de lleno, la segunda, se fue a la izquierda, la tercera se fue a la derecha, se preparó mejor, se concentró y la golpeo mandándola lejos, se podría decir que era un home run, escucho que Hal aplaudía. 

" Deberías estar en las ligas mayores" Dijo Hal, emocionado. 

" Gracias, pero tengo una empresa que dirigir" Rio un poco por esto, le paso el bate a Hal, este indeciso lo tomo. 

Se posicionó, la primera no le dio, la segunda tampoco, la tercera menos, no podía escuchar la bola salir, dejo caer el bate. 

" Mira te enseño" Se coloco detrás de él, tomo sus manos en el bate, sentía el calor que desprendía, su respiración en la nuca y... otra cosa. 

No pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, Bruce abanico, y el dio, esperaron la siguiente, le dio, y la siguiente, cada vez más sentía más duro. Cada vez que rosaba su trasero, se estaba empalmando más. 

De pronto dejo de prestarle atención a las pelotas, su rostro se movió hacia un lado, hasta rosar con la mejilla de su novio, lo miro a los ojos y le pidió un beso, sus alientos se conjugaban, se atraían uno al otro, Bruce atrapo el labio inferior del otro, lo tironeo un poco y luego atrapo toda su boca, se escuchaba sus labios separarse, hasta que Bruce introdujo su lengua, era la primera vez que lo hacía y le pareció la sensación más placentera del universo. 

Ahora sus lenguas se enredaban y se desenredaban como sus labios se unían y se desunían, lo estaban disfrutando mucho, hasta que una pelota golpeo en la cabeza de Bruce se separó alarmado, 

Hal llevó su mano a su boca a punto de reír, pero ya saben no sale nada. 

El resto de la tarde, todo fue tranquilo, comieron en un restaurante y "platicaron" por horas. 

De regreso fue exactamente lo mismo, solo que Hal se quedó dormido en el camino, su cabeza se deslizo desde el respaldo de su asiento hasta caer en el hombro de Bruce, Bruce quito un segundo la mirada del camino y lo miro dormir. 

Era tan hermoso dormido, parecía un ángel, a su parecer, con un par de dedos quito un corto mechón se su frente, acaricio el costado de su cabeza, acariciando el suave cabello, hasta acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja, siguió acariciando su cuello, Hal se removió inquieto, volvió su mirada al frente, tragando saliva. 

Al llegar al estacionamiento de su condominio, despertó suavemente a Hal, este se restregó los ojos, soñoliento, ¡Dios, se veía tan adorable que se lo podía comer ahí mismo! Quito esas ideas y lo acompaño hasta su departamento, Kyle abrió la puerta eran las 10 en punto. 

─Sano y salvo, como me lo lleve ─ Pronuncio Bruce con ironía, Kyle tomo del hombro a su amigo y lo introdujo a la casa, después le hizo una señal a Bruce con su mano en sus ojos y de regreso, era una advertencia de que lo estaba observando. Wayne rio ante eso. 

Suspiro, y bajo directo a su auto.


	3. Segunda Cita:

Era sábado, habían pasado dos semanas exactamente, estaba desesperado, miraba inquieto el teléfono ¿Seria buen tiempo el que dejo pasar? No quería abrumarlo. 

Tomo el teléfono marcándole a Kyle. Una gran sonrisa se curvo en su boca cuando colgó con el amigo de su novio. 

Solo un día más y lo vería. 

Lo había citado muy temprano en la mañana, lo recogió en su departamento, se estaciono en uno de esos restaurantes en medio de la nada, pequeño, con decoración de los 70. 

"Emocionado" Había preguntado. 

"Si y más porque no me dices a donde vamos" Dijo con una gran sonrisa. 

"Es sorpresa" Le dio la orden la mesera con traje rosa y un mandil blanco, como de película. 

Los huevos revueltos, tocino y tostada, fueron puesto delante de ellos. 

"Estoy feliz de poder desayuna contigo" Hal bajo la mirada avergonzado, solo podía ver las espesas y gruesas pestañas, el castaño lo miro de nuevo de forma tímida. 

Como costumbre en Hal, un pedazo de huevo, estaba infraganti cerca de su boca, Bruce al percatarse de inclino en la mesa, beso la comisura de sus labios, comiéndolo. 

El castaño llevo su mano a su mejilla, la cual cosquilleaba por el rose de los labios ajenos, sonrió tímido. 

Condujo por una hora más después de desayunar, se podía apreciar un bosque con sus grandes árboles, animales y aire fresco. 

Bruce se adentró a un camino terroso, varios kilómetros adentro del bosque, llegaron a una especie de colina, bajaros del auto. 

Wayne extendió su mano hacia Hal, este la tomo con gusto, caminaron hacia arriba como en una colina, de ahí llegaron a una pista de aterrizaje completamente plana, se podía apreciar el gran bosque desde ahí, el castaño no pudo evitar señalar un ciervo que miro a lo lejos, era majestuoso. 

Pude mirar un helicóptero a lo lejos, había unas especies de casuchas, pequeños cubiculos individuales de madera más cerca. 

"¿En dónde estamos?" Pregunto Hal asombrado con tanta nat0uraleza. 

"Hoy vamos a saltar en paracaídas" Hal no pudo evitar abrir su boca de asombro. 

" Estas loco, yo no voy a saltar" Dijo el castaño rotundamente. 

" Vamos será divertido, lo veras no te arrepentirás" Lo abrazo por su espalda, besando su cuello, luego sus labios y lo miro suplicante. 

Hal suspiro resignado. 

" De acuerdo, pero ya sabes lo que te hará Kyle si no me devuelves en una pieza" Sonrió, su amigo había ideado un plan para no dejar cuerpo, según él, por si tenía la necesidad de matar a cierto pelinegro ojos azules si le hacía daño de cualquier forma. 

" De acuerdo a cambiarse" Bruce tomo la espalda de su amado, guiándolo hacia los cubículos individuales. 

Listo con su traje aéreo, suspiro queriendo tomar valor, esto sería de infarto y no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo, le temblaban las manos de solo pensar en saltar, respiro hondo. 

Bruce tomo sus manos, colocándole los guantes, luego tomo su cabeza eh inclino un poco, colocándole las gafas, para posteriormente colocarle el casco. Quería asegurarse de que toda estaba en orden, el mismo. Se coloco los suyos propios. 

Caminaron hacia el helicóptero, Hal apretó su mano cuando se vieron subiendo en este. 

"Todo saldrá bien confía en mi" El castaño suspiro, subiéndose al helicóptero, dos hombres iban a bordo aparte de ellos, el piloto y se imaginaba el que daría las indicaciones. 

El helicóptero fue encendido, sus cabellos eran alborotados por las fuertes ráfagas producidas por las aspas, subieron, subieron, subieron hasta que el bosque era solo un borrón a la distancia, el corazón de Hal comenzó a bombardear mucha sangre a gran velocidad, comenzó a subir su adrenalina. 

Bruce se engancho a él con unos arneses, con el paracaídas en su espalda, pues sería el mono de salto, ya iban 10000 pies, se orilló al borde del helicóptero, sintieron el golpe de aire salvaje, Wayne había pedido un salto, no muy alto y rápido, un salto L.A.L.O. 

Sintió como Hal temblaba y miraba hacia abajo con pánico. 

─Listo estamos a 10000 pies, salten─ Dijo el hombre, les dio unas cortas indicaciones. Bruce hizo señas ─ A la de tres─ 1, 2, y Hal tomo la mano de Bruce como pidiendo resguardo, la apretó … salto sin antes decir tres. 

Lo primero que sintió fue el viento golpeaba ferozmente en su rostro, aún más fuerte que como se sentía estando sentado al borde de helicóptero, pudo sentir como el viento lo jalaba, como era casi una máscara, la presión de este se sentían cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, sentía el corazón en la garganta, la adrenalina a tope, se sentía vivo y feliz de estarlo, si pudiera gritar, gritaría hasta quedarse de verdad mudo, sentía que flotaba, que estaba en la cima del mundo y que el mundo era suyo. Estuvieron así por varios minutos cayendo en horizontal. 

Sintió el inevitable tirón cuando el paracaídas salió, agitando su cabeza, asegurando sus manos al traje. Haciendo que sus piernas cayeran violentamente en vertical. 

Podía ver el bosque en del cielo, no miraba el cielo, él estaba en el cielo, sentía que estaba volando, que no existía la gravedad. 

El descenso fue lento cuando llegaron a una altura determinada, los pies de Bruce tocaron primero el piso, Hal cuando toco el piso, se le fueron las rodillas, cayendo hacia abajo, los fuertes brazos de su novio lo tomaron por la cintura antes de que cayera de rodillas. Hiperventilaba, aun la adrenalina no bajaba, Bruce se desaseguro, quitando los arneses, separándose así de Hal. 

El castaño parecía ciervo recién nacido, le temblaban mucho las piernas, casi no coordinaba sus pasos, había sido una experiencia por demás explosiva para el sordo, pero muy divertida, nada superaría esa experiencia. 

Bruce se acuclilló un poco más delante de él, dándole la espalda. 

"Sube" Le había sugerido, con pasos inseguro e inestables se montó a su espalda, Bruce volvió a ponerse de pies, subiendo un poco a Jordan para acomodarlo mejor este no protesto. 

Camino con el otro en su espalda, le encantaba sentir su calidez, hasta que el castaño se quedó dormido. 

Lo había superado, la experiencia había agotado todas sus energías, la adrenalina las había consumido todo como pólvora, camino por aquel bosque sintiendo la calma y el aire fresco, hasta una pequeña cabaña. 

Recostó a Hal en la cama, dejándolo dormir. Jordan despertó de forma abrupta, hallándose en una cama, miro a su alrededor, sonrojándose por lo que eso podría significar. Se levantó de la cama titubeante, se descubrió descalzo, abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser la habitación, encontrándose en una pequeña cabaña, con una pequeña sala y un pequeño comedor con una pequeña estufa, bueno todo en pequeño. 

La comida estaba servida, pero no había señales de Bruce, camino por el estrecho lugar hasta llegar a una amplia ventana, ahí pudo ver a Bruce contando leña, sin camisa, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos y marcado abdomen, brillando en sudor en sudor, ¡Dios que sexy! no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, esa imagen le daba una y un millón de posibilidades. 

Wayne lo miro despierto y mirándolo por la ventana dejo el hacha, colocándose la camisa y regresando al interior. 

"¿Porque hacia eso?" Preguntó el castaño, aun con sus mejillas encendidas. 

" Porque quiero, no es mía la cabaña, es de un amigo, y por prestármela por esta noche quise hacer un poco por él, es duro cortar leña y se utilizan mucho en invierno, quise quitarle un poco de trabajo" Dijo con una gran sonrisa por ver que el castaño no lo miraba a la cara por vergüenza. 

"Hay que comer, se va a enfriar" Le sugirió este, se sentaron a comer, deleitando aquella ensalada, al parecer hecha en casa. 

Ya el sol se iba ocultando, el cielo se coloreaba de naranja, Hal tomo asiento en el pórtico de aquella pequeña casa, cuando sintió algo cálido y suave rodearle los hombros, era una manta que dejaba Wayne a su disposición. Luego se sentó a su lado. 

" Enfriara" Fue su escusa. 

" Gracias" Había respondido, miro la mano de su mano recargada en la madera, saco la suya de la calda manta, hizo que viajara hasta la del contrario, entrelazo los dedos, acercándose al rostro del otro. 

Bruce roso sus labios con los del contrario, pero después se alejó, soltando un resoplido deseoso, tomando los labios con hambre ambigua, el sonido de las lenguas se escuchó. 

Se adentro a esa cavidad húmeda explorando hasta la campañilla, tomo su cintura guiándolo a que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo. 

Acaricio sus muslos, mientras seguía explorando esa agujeró negro que era su boca. Hal llevo sus falanges hasta el suave cabello de su amado, enredándolos con las hebras negras, acariciando el cuero cabelludo. 

Jordan soltó un ruñido al sentir la mano del otro sobre su virilidad, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, el beso trono y los labios del otro viajaron hacia la sensible piel del cuello. 

Rego besos por la clavícula, hasta su mentón, raspo este con sus dientes, el otro soltó un pujido, elevando su rostro por las exigencias de su amante. 

Mordió la manzana de Adán con los labios, lamiendo todo el contorno, del cuello, hasta posar un dulce beso en la parte de atrás de la oreja. 

Soltaba suspiros cuando sintió que desabotonaba su pantalón y sus manos se internaban dentro de la ropa, se internaron lo suficiente para llevar sus manos hasta sus nalgas a apretujarlas, las masajeaba con toda la mano, haciendo chupetones en su cuello quería marcarlo como suyo, para que ante cualquiera supiera que era suyo. 

Murmullos salieron de sus labios, al sentir una mano sobre su erección, acariciando en movimientos círculos, dio un salto cuando sintió que ejercía presión, se sentía muy bien ser tocado por alguien que no sea tu mismo. 

Libero su erección, se erizo al sentir el aire en la piel desnuda, tomo sus labios otra vez con suplica, lo dejo por un momento en lo que liberaba también su virilidad de la apretada prisión de ropa. 

La noche se hizo paso, el manto negro los cubrió, solo se escuchaba sus labios unirse, y sus pieles al unisón, los sonidos nocturnos, los grillos, los búhos uulando. 

Junto sus erecciones, masturbándolas juntas, el líquido pre-seminal se unía al escurrirse, ejercía la suficiente presión para proporcionar placer a ambos, comienzan a bajar y subir su mano por las extensiones, cada vez más rápido a lo que sus propios placeres pedían. 

Tironeo de su labio, recibiendo un gruñido de satisfacción, acaricio su mejilla con sus labios por su boca abierta, beso su mejilla tomando de nuevo sus labios en una súplica silenciosa, tomo sus puntas con el pulgar, suaves movimientos circulares, hacían en los orificios y sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió un dedo dibujar el anillo de carne, queriendo entrar en su punto más oscuro ¿Cuándo había llevado su otra mano hasta ahí? ¿Por qué no lo sintió antes? Se preguntaba Hal. 

Metió su dedo lento, pero lo metió, y lo saco igual de lento. 

Clavo sus uñas en los hombros de Bruce, cuando tuvo el orgasmo, soltó sus labios para tomar una gran bocana de aire, con sus labios hinchados y rosados por ser tanto chupados, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del otro, cerrando sus ojos, para poder regularizar su respiración. 

Wayne no duro mucho más, se derramo de su mano. 

"Hay que regresar, Kyle se enfadara si no estás en casa a las 10" Señalo. 

"No vas a seguir" Pregunto algo decepcionado. 

"No, aún es pronto, pero pronto te lo prometo" Beso su frente, Hal enredó sus piernas en las caderas de su amado, este se levantó, caminando al auto, que había pedido, dejo a él castaño en el asiento del copiloto, regresando a la cabaña por sus cosas y para cerrarla. 

Regreso al auto, el viaje de regreso fue tranquilo como se esperaba, cuando dejo a Jordan en la puerta de su casa, se sintió satisfecho.


	4. Tercera cita:

Le había contado todo a Kyle ¡Incluso le conto que le había metido un dedo en su ano! Con su rostro completamente encendido en fuego. 

El otro castaño escuchaba atentamente, dejo de tironear su labio cuando vio cesar los movimientos de las manos. 

" ¿Casi te folla? Ese maldito hijo de... " Hizo por levantarse, pero Hal lo tomo por el brazo obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. 

" No, él fue el que no quiso, yo estaba dispuesto, pero me dijo que esperara un poco más" Sonrió como tonto. Es más, lo días posteriores no dejaba de sonreír como un completo bobo, cada vez que se acordaba del salto, de ese momento te intimidad. 

Sonreía por lo bajo, cada vez que recordaba sus labios sobre su piel, lo besos subidos de tono, la sensación de sus manos en su piel y de pronto se veía tocando sus labios. 

Kyle sonreía cada vez que lo veía sumergido en sus pensamientos, era feliz porqué su amigo de toda la vida era feliz. 

Hal esperaba impaciente por la llamada de su novio, hoy se cumplía dos semanas, sonó el teléfono, Kyle contesto, hablando miraba a su amigo mirarlo esperanzado. 

Colgó y soltó un suspiro desganado. 

" Esta semana no abra cita, tiene que salir de viaje de negociosos por una semana, pero la semana que viene te llevara al teatro" Dijo Kyle, miro como la mirada de su amigo bajar a mirada algo decepcionado. 

" ¡Animo! Sera divertido, solo es una semana" Palmeo el hombro, lo vio tan decaído que tomo su mentón y lo obligo a mirarlo. 

" El regresara, ten fe" Y lo abrazo, fuertemente. 

Y así como no queriendo la cosa paso la semana, estaba emocionado, sí que lo estaba, tanto que no podía estarse quieto. 

Ese día vería a su amado. Después de casi un mes y solo llamadas lo vería. 

"Tranquilo, siéntate" le recomendó el otro castaño, Hal tomo asiento, pero a los pocos segundos se levantó, mordiendo sus uñas. 

El timbre sonó, Kyle dejo el control remoto aun lado, y se levantó a abrir, lo primero que entro fue un perro, un golden retriever color naranja, ladro, subiéndose a Hal, este se sorprendió, se agacho y acaricio al can y este en agradecimiento le lamio la cara. 

Bruce se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta observando, al perro con su novio, los ojos del castaño brillaban como si estuviera abriendo los regalos de navidad. 

Era un perro señas, les ayudan en distinguir distintos sonidos cotidianos y conducirle a su fuente de procedencia, o alertarles en el caso de sonidos como las alarmas. 

Hal le acariciaba el largo pelaje, este jugaba, lo olisqueaba, lo lamia, le daba la pata y se sentaba moviendo su cola. 

"Es tuyo" Le había dicho con una gran sonrisa al ver lo feliz que era su amado. 

" ¿Enserio? " Le besuqueo el hocico. 

─Genial, ahora tenemos a una cosa con patas─ Se quejo Kyle. 

─Sera bueno para él, además que lo cuidara, es un perro señas, su nombre es Robin─ Sonrió más cuando Hal, comenzó a jugar con el perro. 

─Le pusiste a un perro el nombre de un pájaro─ Se burlo Kyle. 

─Me recuerda a Hal ─ Respondió simple, Rayner lo comprendió y no dijo más. 

"Hora de cambiarte, bueno tomar un baño primero, estas lleno de pelos de perro" Bruce sonrió de medio lado. 

" De acuerdo, pero no sé qué ponerme para ir a Broadway" El castaño se colocó de pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones. 

" Lo tengo cubierto" Saco un par de bolsas de compras que estaban en el pasillo. 

"Gracias" Tomo las bolsas, miro las compras, como no enamorarse de un hombre así de detallista. 

Jordan se despidió para poder arreglarse, Bruce tomo asiento en el sillón de a la de Kyle. 

─ ¿Porque le regalaste el perro? ─ Rompió el silencio el otro castaño. 

─ Por retrasar nuestra cita─ Respondió simple. 

─Porque siento que es por otra cosa─ Kyle dejo de ver el televisor para mirar a Bruce. 

Wayne suspiro con desgane. 

─Me atrapaste, quiero decirle que tengo un hijo y quería distraerlo con eso y por a ver atrasado la cita─ El pelinegro apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco. 

─Eso, si se oye más creíble─ Kyle hizo lo mismo. 

─ Supe lo que le hiciste el día que fue la caída del paracaídas─ Dijo con voz sombría, Bruce se tensó. 

─ ¿Se cuenta todo? ─ Cuestión el pelinegro. 

─Si y para tu mala suerte seré el primero en enterrarse cuando te lo folles─ Seguía con ese tono sombrío, Wayne se le erizo la piel. 

─No me disculpare por a ver masturbado a mi novio y mucho menos me disculpare cuando me lo folle, cuando eso ocurra será consensuado─ Dijo dando punto final a esa conversación, pero no se esperó la reacción del otro, se abalanzó contra el tomándolo de su carísima chamarra de cuero y lo obligo a verlo, pegando su pecho al del otro. 

─Escúchame pedazo de imbécil, solo espero no solo quieras follartelo y vayas enserio─ Bruce no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento. 

─Porque ni todo tu dinero te salvara de que todos los pilotos de mi unidad te den una paliza, quieren mucho a Hal─ El Wayne estaba más que relajado, cabreando de más a Rayner. 

El perro subió su cabeza, que tenía recostada en el suelo, antes de ver el castaño salir, eso alerto a Kyle soltando a un oji-azul que se acomodó su chaqueta. 

La boca de Bruce cayo literalmente al piso, ver a Hal en esas fachas, era como ver a un ángel, a la moda claro está. 

Llevaba una playera blanca lisa con una chamarra de motociclista de cuero negra, vaqueros ajustados color negro y unos botines de agujeta, casual pero elegante. 

─Estas ensuciando mi piso con tu baba Wayne─ Se carcajeo el otro castaño, el oji-azul carraspeo. 

"¿Me veo bien?" Pregunto el castaño indeciso de si le quedaba ese estilo. 

"Mas que perfecto" Miro a su amigo, este solo se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. 

"Te queda el estilo" El castaño suspiro. 

" ¿Listo?" Le ofreció su brazo, este lo tomo, indicándole que estaba más que listo. 

Bruce se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero, era un poco más formal que la del castaño, pero no le quitaba que era de cuero. 

El viaje a Manhattan Nueva York fue sin problemas en el avión, también en la limosina de trayecto Lincoln Center, a la avenida de Broadway. 

Hal miraba por la ventana como un niño pequeño, asombrándose por todo, no podía evitar señalar ciertos lugares que le parecían interesante, le enamoraba eso, que fuerza un niño a pesar de ser un hombre. 

Llegaron por fin a Broadway, una serie de entradas con mucha gente a las afueras de los teatros, se detenían a cada rato, a cómo iba avanzando la cola. 

Se detuvieron por fin, el chofer le abrió la puerta a Bruce. 

─Gracias─ Dijo saliendo de la limosina de forma elegante, ofreciéndole la mano a Hal, este la tomo bajando de automovil. 

Miro delante de, el un gran edificio, forrado de mármol muy lustroso color gris oscuro, con una gran carpa llena de bombillos, que habían encendido ya, pues comenzaba anochecer. 

Le ofreció el brazo, este lo tomo sin vergüenza, entonces miro la obra que verían, un cartel iluminado por bombillos grandes con luz color amarilla "The Phantom of the Opera" abrió los ojos en asombró, siempre supo de esa obra, era un clásico, jamás pensó verla por sí mismo. 

Bruce se adentraron, todo era muy elegante, subieron muchas y por fin llegaron a la sala, entraron y no pudo evitar su asombro soltando un jadeo al darse cuenta que estaban en uno de los palcos. 

Hal miro hacia abajo antes de tomar asiento. 

El lugar era una enorme sala tradicional italiana, con cientos y cientos de butacas, en la parte de enfrente del escenario eran en forma de herradura, muy bien separadas para la comodidad. 

Ellos estaban en un palco privado. 

"¿Deseas tomar algo?" Le pregunto, sonriendo al verlo tan entusiasmado. 

" No gracias" Vio como Bruce negaba con la cabeza a un camarero. 

Estuvieron ahí esperando que la obra comenzara por una hora por lo menos, cuando las luces comenzaron a bajar de intensidad hasta hundir todo en la oscuridad. 

El telón se abrió. 

Quizás Hal no pudiera oír, pero si podía comprender la obra, sentirla, añorarla, llorarla y muchos sentimientos más, además que Bruce podía darle una que otra señal para entenderla mejor. 

La obra trataba básicamente en un trio amoroso donde Chistine, tenía que elegir entre dos hombres, entre el que amaba y el fantasma que todo el mundo temía, y que ella quería salvar, llegando a un desenlace trágico. 

Jordan lloro como bebe, en el final, no escucho nada, pero quizás la sintió mucho más que cualquiera de ese teatro, aun mas que el propio Wayne. 

Bruce limpio sus lágrimas y este lo miro dolido por ese final. 

─Quizás debí advertirte─ Dijo más para sí, que, para el propio castaño, beso las ultimas lágrimas, llevándose el sabor salado consigo. 

Tomo su mano, levantándose, salieron de teatro, subieron a la limosina. 

"¿Te gusto la obra?" Pregunto por fin. 

" Me encanto, solo le cambiaria el final" Si que estaba molesto por el final. 

"No se puede hacer nada, es una tragedia y drama" Respondió Bruce, carcajeándose al notar el gran puchero de su amado. 

Llegaron a un restaurante, volvieron a repetir el mismo proceso que en el teatro, bajaron uno detrás del otro, tomo su brazo y caminaron con confianza, entraron al restaurante a paso decidido, pidieron una mesa, se sentaron al lado de un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad, las luces se veían exquisitas, pequeñas betas de colores se reflejaban en el cristal. 

Hal dibujo algo al unir esas pequeñas betas, era un niño grande. 

Miro como el mesero dejaba las cartas. 

Bruce llevo su brazo a través de la mesa, tomando la mano del castaño, acaricio los nudillos con el pulgar, Hal lo miro de forma tímida, el otro le sonrió ampliamente. 

El mesero tomo la atención del oji-azul un momento, después volvió a él completamente. 

"Tengo que decirte algo importante" Su expresión era seria. 

" Tienes mi atención" Jordan trago saliva, pensó lo peor. 

El vino fue servido, el castaño tomo la copa, tomando un pequeño trago, el sabor amargo, pero a la vez dulce invadió sus pupilas gustativas, en lo que Bruce ordenaba. 

"De acuerdo, es algo sobre mi vida, que me afectara de forma personal" Seguía con su semblante serio. 

"¿Eso afecta nuestra relación?" Pregunto el castaño, comía en ansias. 

"No" 

"'¿Entonces porque debes decirme?" 

" Porque eres mi pareja y debo comunicarte cuando algo nuevo entre en mi vida" Jordan enterneció, lo tomaba en cuenta. 

"De acuerdo que es" 

Sus platos llegaron, fue colocado delante de cada uno, los dos tomaron los cubiertos. 

"Me acabo de enterar..." Cayo un momento. "Que tengo un hijo adolescente, de una de las relaciones pasadas de hace mucho tiempo" Hal no pudo evitar atragantarse con la comida, suspiro aliviado, pensó cosas peores. 

"Eso es asombroso Bruce, tienes un hijo" Dijo tranquilo, regalándole una sonrisa de comprensión. 

" ¿No te afecta?" 

"¿Debería?" 

"No, pero pensé que te enfadarías porque es de una de mis relaciones" 

"Tus mismo lo dijiste esa relación acabo hace mucho" Suspiraron aliviados, la cena prosiguió en paz. 

Subieron al hotel, después de cenar, era una gran habitación, con una enorme cama, un enorme baño y un pequeño recibidor, con muebles en colores pasteles y limpios, era muy lujosa. 

Hal se sacó las botas, encontró a Wayne mirando por la enorme ventana, es más abarcaba una pared entera, desde el techo hasta el suelo, al igual que el ancho de la pared, con gruesas cortinas, para que la claridad de la mañana no se filtrara. 

Se desabotonaba la camisa, la chaqueta había quedado en algún lugar del recibidor. 

Hal se acercó por delante, lo ayudo a desabotonas los últimos tres botones, la tomo del cuello y descubrió un hombro, se acercó lo suficiente para sentir el calor del otro. 

Bruce lo miraba expectante, Jordan acerco sus calientes labios al hombro del otro besándolo, empujo un poco la camisa, haciendo que se deslizara por los bíceps bien formados, deposito un beso en este, rosando sus labios por la piel hasta su pecho, volvió a besar, justo en medio de los pectorales, deslizo la camisa por el resto de los brazos cayendo al suelo. 

Llevo sus juguetonas manos, a esos cuadritos, dibujándolos uno por uno con la yema de los dedos, sus labios depositaban besos en su pecho de forma lenta, pausadamente, disfrutando el toque de sus labios con el calor que desprendía su piel, luego comenzó a subir por el cuello, sus dedos toparon con la pretina del pantalón, tomo el cinturón, sacándolo, escuchándose el ruido seco de la hebilla, desabotono el pantalón. 

Sus besos subieron lo suficiente hasta llegar al mentón, recorriendo la clavícula, beso detrás de la oreja, como Bruce lo habia hecho en su anterior encuentro, tomo sus labios, se escuchó cuando sus salivas se juntaron en una sola, el beso era pasional, por demás desbordaba sensualidad. Se comían en ese beso, se escuchaba las respiraciones forzadas. 

Sus manos volvieron a subir, recorriendo el bien formado abdomen, las marcas ejercitadas, esos voluptuosos espectaculares cuadros, Bruce le saco la chaqueta de forma lenta y sexy, después se separó un momento de sus labios, recibiendo un gruñido en protesta, pero necesitaba quitarle la camisa. 

Volvió a tomar sus labios, sus lenguas jugueteaban, sus salivas sabían más dulce y se volvía más espesa. 

El oji-azul recorrió todo el torso de su amante con las manos, acariciando los pezones, pellizcándolos, jaloneándolos, poniéndolos duros. 

Respiro hondo y atrapo con más fervor, esos labios de pecado, tomándolo de las nalgas, cargandolo, Jordan rodeo su cintura con las piernas, como pudo fue bajando el pantalón de su amante con el pie, como dije como podía. 

Bruce lo cargo hasta la cama, depositándolo con cuidado, le saco el pantalón de un tirón fuerte, Hal sonrió con su mirada lujuriosa, el oji-azul termino de quitarse el pantalón y los zapatos. 

El castaño estiro sus brazos invitándolo, se tumbó sobre él, besando su cuello. 

Acaricio su vientre metiendo debajo del bóxer la mano viperina, sintió al castaño contraerse, cuando tomo su virilidad, comenzó a masturbarlo. 

Hal se encorvó un poco al sentir la deliciosa presión de la mano ajena, su lengua viajaba por el pecho de este. 

Ejerció más presión a su agarre, subiendo drásticamente su bombardeo, saboreo uno de los rosados botones. 

Jordan gruño en protesta teniendo el orgasmo, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente tratando de normalizar su respiración. 

Bruce tomo las caderas del castaño, volteándolo, subiendo sus caderas de manera que quedaran en el aire. 

Le bajo el bóxer, quitándose el suyos propio, dejando ver su gran erección, goteaba por atención, se arrodillo en la cama detrás de Hal, este apretó los ojos, tenía un poco de miedo a lo que venía, pero nada llego en vez de eso el oji-azul apretó sus muslos, metiendo su falo entre ellos, así comenzó la rica fricción, los testículos, la calidez de los muslos y la virilidad de su amante, lo hacían sentir en la gloria, comenzó un vaivén constante. 

Se recostó en la espalda de este, lamio y mordió su nuca, las mordidas fueron descendiendo, hasta llegar a la curva de la cintura estrecha, mordió con más fuerza, dejando una serie de dientes impregnados, en el costado del castaño. 

Gruño cuando sintió que Hal apretaba más los muslos, acaricio rodeando el orificio, metiendo un dedo, seguía ese delicioso vaivén que comenzaba a transformarse en embestidas, metió otro dedo, sintió al castaño temblar. 

Comenzó a embestirlo, sus pesados testículos golpeaban con las nalgas del otro, haciendo un sonido por demás obsceno, metió otro dedo y comenzó a sacarlo y meterlos al ritmo de sus embestidas. 

Miro a Hal estirar las sabanas, había tenido el orgasmo, el no duro mucho más. 

Se recostó con calma en la cama, abrazo a su amado, a los pocos minutos noto la respiración del castaño pesada, se había quedado dormido, beso su frente. 

─Buenas noches bebe─ Le había deseado. 

Era de mañana y como era costumbre se levantó muy temprano, tenía como 1000 llamas perdidas de Kyle, lo resolvería después. 

Despertó muy suavemente a su amado, beso sus labios, siendo correspondido perezosamente. 

Se dieron una ducha juntos, y desayunaron algo ligero, volaron de vuelta. 

Casi recibe un golpe del sobreprotector amigo, pero logro esquivarlo a tiempo, estuvieron forcejeando un rato hasta que Hal se enojó y los separo. 

Después de un largo regaño por parte de Kyle por no avisarle que se quedaría con él, se subió a su auto con una sonrisa más que marcada, una noche inolvidable.


	5. Cuarta Cita:

Kyle estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, ese pervertido se atrevido a tocar a su amigo, de más. 

Pero el coraje se le bajo al mirar a su amigo más que feliz, ese brillo tan especial en su mirada, no tenía precio. 

Sirvió una taza de café, Hal jugaba con Robin, en medio de la pequeña sala, había tenido que quitar cualquier cosa que el maldito perro pudiera tirar, además de esconder sus zapatos porque por alguna extraña razón eran los únicos que mordisqueaba. 

Escucho un ruido sordo y corrió a la sala, encontrando a Jordan en el suelo con el perro sobre él, lamiéndole la cara, suspiro, algún día lo mataría de un infarto. 

Camino con su taza de café a la sala de estar, brinco al castaño y se sentó en su sillón favorito, Hal se sentó en el suelo, como podía mantenía al perro lejos para poder levantarse, su playera de algodón verde estaba doblada descubriendo parte de su espalda y abdomen, entonces las vio, las infraganti marcas de mordidas en el costado de su amigo, dejo la taza en la mesita de centro de forma violenta, derramando un poco de café en el proceso. Sacudió del brazo a su amigo, recibiendo toda la atención del castaño. 

"El té hizo esto" Señalo las marcas, Hal se ruborizo asintiendo lentamente. 

"Es todo, no lo volverás a ver" Sentencio, el castaño se apanico. 

"Pero ¿Por qué?" Dijo desesperado. 

" No vez que solo te quiere follar" Sus movimientos eran agresivos por su furia. Ahora el enojado era el castaño. 

"No lo conoces" Quería gritarle. 

"¿Y tú sí?" Dijo con ironía hasta en el movimiento de sus manos se notaba. 

" Si, mucho mejor que tú, que solo has entablado conversaciones vánales" Fue el colmo, Kyle exploto, tiro de un manotazo la taza, el perro comenzó a gruñirle y ponerse a la defensiva. 

─Quieto costal de pulgas─ El perro ladro y se le agilaba, Hal lo tomo del collar para evitar que lo atacara. 

" Sabes que es un tu bien" Le dijo más tranquilo Kyle. 

" Se que me quieres cuidar, pero algún día debo salir de debajo de tu ala" Lo había perdido, estaba enamorado, en otra ocasión le hubiera hecho caso sin rechistar. 

Suspiro y lo abrazo, Jordan soltó al perro, correspondió al abrazo, el timbre sonó, beso su frente, al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar sorprenderse. 

Era Bruce muy bien abrigado, pero aún era otoño, y no había pasado las dos semanas. 

─Eres el hombre que menos tenía ganas de ver─ Dijo con reproche, abriendo la puerta, dejándolo entrar. 

─Sabes que.... si tenía ganas de verte, ¿Por qué carajos dejas esas marcas en Hal? ─ Reprocho aún más. 

─No pensé que las verías─ Respondió simple y conciso, Rayner pensaba replicar, pero vio dos brazos rodear el cuello del Wayne, guardando silencio cuando estos se fundiera en un beso. 

─De acuerdo basta, respiren─ Los separo cuando sintió que ya tenían bastante tiempo de aspirarse las bocas. 

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Wayne? ─Lo cuestiono. 

─Vine por ti y Hal para esquiar─ Le respondió simple y conciso. 

─Pero estamos en ciudad costera y no creo que en ciudad Gótica allá nieve...─Bruce alzo una ceja, cayó por un momento procesando todo. 

─Oh si es verdad, eres rico, a veces lo olvido─ cayo definitivamente. 

" Hal ve por tus cosas, vamos a esquiar" 

" Pero no tengo nada para ese tipo de frio" 

" Aun no te acostumbras ¿No es así?" Le mostro un montón de bolsas. 

" Ahora a cambiarte" Lo nalgueo, el castaño salto de asombro, ruborizándose por estar su amigo ahí. 

─Hay ropa adecuada para el tipo de clima para ti también Kyle─ Le dio unas bolsas, este las inspecciono. 

─ ¿Como demonios sabes mi talla? ─ Lo cuestiono asustado. 

─No iba a dejar que un extraño viviera con mi novio, se hasta dónde viviste y cuando conociste a Hal ─ Dijo como no queriendo la cosa. 

─ ¡No soy un extraño! ¡Lo conozco desde...! ─ Fue callado. 

─Desde la preparatoria, se enlistaron juntos, fuiste el único que estuviste con él en la muerte de sus padres, de los dos, dejaste a la única mujer que has amado porque pensaba que Hal era un estorbo en sus vidas─ Enumeró todas y cada uno de los sucesos relevantes, la mirada de Rayner se escureció. 

─Das miedo Wayne─ Bajo derrotado las bolsas de las compras, de verdad lo amaba si se tomaba el tiempo de investigarlo a fondo, tenía que aceptarlo, pero ¿Cómo aceptar al hombre que se quería llevar a su casi hermanito? 

Fue a cambiarse también, al cabo de una media hora bajaron, solo con lo necesario, y el perro claro está. 

Pero lo que no se esperaban Kyle y el castaño era que una personita más los esperaba en el auto, un adolescente muy parecido a Bruce estaba sentado en el copiloto, Wayne le pidió que bajara. 

─Chicos él es Damián, mi hijo─ Tomo su hombro, sonriéndole a su hijo y luego sonriendo a los presentes. 

"Él es Damián, mi hijo" Le extendió la mano, pero el joven miro la mano, eh hizo la vista a un lado cruzándose de brazos. 

─Mocoso irrespetuoso─ Dijo Kyle, algo molesto. 

─ ¿Este es tu pareja padre? ¿Un invalido? ─ Sus palabras hirientes, molestaron de sobre manera al otro castaño. 

─No es un invalido, esta sordo y no porque él quisiera, lo está por salvar a unos soldados, algo que tu jamás entenderás porque eres un niño mimado─ Defendió a su amigo como siempre. 

─t.t─ El chico solo trono la lengua. 

Todos subieron al auto con un enfurruñado Damián, pues su padre lo había mandado para la parte de atrás, junto con Kyle y Robin (El perro) y había tomado su lugar Jordan. 

Mont-Tremblant: Montreal, Québec, era un lugar hermoso, con una vista de completo blanco, era uno de los parques más tradicionales en Canadá, que está a 875 metros sobre el nivel del mar y tiene 97 pistas de esquí para todos los gustos y niveles de dificultad. 

Apuradamente podían caminar por la nieve, casi se perdía Robin entre el agua congelada, Mont-Tremblant era un pequeño pueblo, con pequeñas cabañas coloridas con encanto francés. 

Entraron a una cabaña era bastante acogedora, con su respectiva sala de estar, comedor, baños y cocina, contaba con dos recamaras, una con una cama matrimonial y la otra con dos camas. 

─De acuerdo, Hal y yo nos quedaremos en esta─ Sugirió Kyle entrando a la habitación principal, Hal hizo una mueca, y Bruce carraspeo, enviándole una señal al amigo de su novio. 

─De acuerdo, pero cuidado Wayne tengo buen oído─ Lo amenazo veladamente, Robin ladro y este golpeo en el pecho a su ¿Cuñado? 

─Ok, ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos un rato antes de ir a esquiar?, tenemos dos días para eso─ Propuso Bruce. 

─Está bien, quiero ir a ver una buena tabla de esquí─ Aplaudió Kyle, frotando sus manos queriendo tomar calor. 

─Quiero lo mismo que el viejo─ 

─ ¿A quién llamas viejo, mocoso? ─ Esos dos se las pasaban peleando parecían un matrimonio de muchos años. 

Al parecer se olvidaron de ellos porque se fueron entre pelea y pelea. 

" ¿Qué te parece un baño caliente, en la pequeña tina?" Las mejillas de Hal se tornaron completamente rojas, asintiendo lentamente. 

Bruce dejo al castaño sentado en la cama, junto con Robin, este se subió a la cama recostándose al lado de su dueño, retirándose al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente y pronto el lugar fue cubierto de vapor, espero a que se llenara para verterle un aceite de jazmines que pronto se hicieron espumas y burbujas. 

Regreso con su amado, este estaba recostado leyendo acariciando a su perro. El oji-azul decidió sorprenderlo, lo tomo en brazos sin previo aviso, tomando sus piernas juntas y su espalda, este solo jadeo en sorpresa, rodeando el cuello de su amante con los brazos, el libro cayó al suelo, camino al baño, era espacioso y pintoresco. 

Lo dejo en el suelo, comenzando a desvestirlo, solo iba creciendo el deseo entre los dos, Jordan ahora comenzó a desvestir a su amado, una vez desnudos los dos, Bruce entro primero, después ayudo al castaño a entrar a la tina, Hal pego su espalda al ancho pecho de Wayne. 

El oji-azul beso el cuello del castaño, tomando una esponja, sumergiéndola, comenzando a tallarla por los hombros del otro, Jordan estiro su cuello ronroneando comenzando a jugar con el agua. 

Pego sus labios a la nuca de este, comenzando a besar sensualmente lento, beso una vez el arco del cuello, otra vez beso en medio de este, otra vez detrás de la oreja, respiro en el oído haciendo que Hal se encogiera un poco. 

Su mano viajo del pecho hacia abajo por el abdomen plano y el vientre bien formados, acariciando en el proceso, tomando su pene ahora erecto, comenzando a bombardearlo lentamente, Hal se arqueo un poco por la acción, sacando su pie del agua hasta colocarlo en el borde de la bañera, estirando los dedos, cada vez que sentía que presionaba más fuerte. 

Comenzó a sentir la dura erección de su amado detrás en sus nalgas, como pudo escabullo una mano entre sus cuerpos, tomando el falo del oji-azul repitiendo el mismo proceso que el uso en él. 

Su mano subía y bajaba en la extensión de forma experta, erizándole los cabellos de la nuca, el bombardeo era insistente y aquella presión de los dedos era por demás exquisita. 

Mordió la oreja ajena, apresurando su mano, sintiendo que la otra mano seguía su ritmo, Hal estiro su pierna hasta juguetear sus dedos en la orilla de la tina teniendo el orgasmo, Bruce no tardó mucho en seguirlo. 

Los dos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, respiraron hondo, Jordan giro solo la mitad de su cuerpo para besar a su amado, un beso pausado, pero no menos pasional, coloco sus manos en los hombros ajenos. 

Robin ladro, sacando a Wayne de ese beso, se escuchó golpes en la puerta. 

─ ¡Espero no estén haciendo lo que estoy pensando! ─ Grito Kyle desde afuera, golpeando cada vez más fuerte la puerta. 

Bruce gruño enojado, separando al castaño, levantándolo, secándolo y colocándole una bata, el hizo lo mismo. 

Abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas, kyle lo miro de arriba abajo y luego miro su amigo en bata, al igual que el maldito Wayne. 

Achico sus ojos hasta convertirse en un par de rendijas. 

─ ¿Estaban haciendo cochinadas? ─ Pregunto sin mucho pudor. 

El oji-azul sonrió de lado, lo cual no le gustó nada a Rayner. 

─Quizás llegas demasiado tarde─ Respondió victorioso. 

Kyle hizo su teatro delante de Bruce. 

─Necesitas sexo urgentemente viejo─ Comento entre risas el hijo del Wayne. 

El otro castaño se indignó por lo dicho. 

─ ¿Disculpa mocoso? Puedo tener sexo con quien yo quiera─ 

─ Así como la chica de la tienda, que le coqueteaste y te mando a la mierda─ Rio a carcajadas. 

─Las mujeres en este pueblo no saben lo que es bueno─ Bruce cerró la puerta con algo de fastidio ¿Solo por eso interrumpieron su momento de relajación con su bebe? 

Literalmente tacleo a Hal tumbándolo en la cama, besando su frente, luego su nariz, después su mentón para finalizar con sus labios. 

Un beso fervientemente lleno de pasión con deliciosa lujuria, su mano bajo hacia el muslo viajando hacia la cara interna, dirigiéndose peligrosamente a su entre pierna. 

Hal soltó un jadeo que quedó atrapado en la boca ajena y... …. …. se volvió a escuchar golpes en la puerta. 

Wayne soltó los labios mirando la puerta. 

─Arg...─ Gruño molesto. 

─Dejen sus cochinadas para después, queremos esquiar─ Golpeaba con la palma de la mano, Bruce tomo la mano de su amado poniéndolo de pie. 

5 minutos después salían de la habitación, Kyle y Damián los miraban con los brazos cruzados. 

─Comienzo a arrepentirme de a verlos traído─ Susurro el oji-azul, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

─Oh vamos amigo, nos adoras─ Kyle como buen amigo paso su brazo por los hombros del oji-azul. 

─ A él si─ Señalo a su hijo ─Pero a ti te tolero por ser el mejor amigo de mi novio─ Las palabras "hirieron" al otro castaño, llevando su mano a su pecho de forma dramática. 

─Me ofendes─ 

Caminaron por las calles del pueblo, estaban acostumbrados a los visitantes, pero no en esa época del año, aun así, el parque estaba más que lleno, muchos jóvenes bajaban de colina resbalándose por la nieve, otros simplemente miraban por el gran ventanal de la pequeña cafetería en medio del parque. 

Kyle y Damián corrieron por algo de adrenalina, por otra parte Hal no estaba muy convencido de eso. 

"¿No quieres esquiar? ─ Pregunto el oji-azul, mirando a su novio indeciso. 

"No quiero esquiar, mejor regresemos a la cabaña" Lo miro con suplica, Bruce suspiro. 

"Solo aremos algo y después regresamos ¿Sí?" El castaño apretó la mano de su novio y asintió. 

Damián era un completo demonio, pues había retado a Kyle, que no se lanzaba de la colona más alta era un cobarde y por proteger su orgullo Rayner accedió. 

Pero ahora que estaba ahí arriba lo estaba pensando muy seriamente, miro lo largo de la colina y lo empinada de esta, trago saliva con dificultad. 

─ ¿Miedo viejo? ─ Dijo Damián, mirando la cara pálida del otro. 

─Para nada─ Rio nerviosamente. 

─Te espero abajo, cobarde─ Dicho esto se deslizo a gran velocidad, eso había dolido, así que se preparó, estaba por deslizarse, pero se hizo hacia atrás, rezo un padre nuestro por octava vez, cuando se preparó de nuevo, estaba ya ahí, solo debía empujarse un poco más. Cuando sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire pasar por su lado, hasta creyó que lo empujo lo suficiente para caer al vacío, pero mantuvo sus pies y piernas firmemente en su lugar. 

─Te quedaras atrás Kyle ─ Le grito Bruce desde una motonieve, Hal iba detrás de, el abrazando fuertemente de la cintura el otro. 

Era el colmo, hasta su mejor amigo lo estaba haciendo ¿Por qué no él? Hasta el maldito perro iba detrás de ellos. Se dejo caer. 

Jordan sentía la vibración característica de la moto, pero rugía más fuerte por la velocidad en la que iban, el viento despeinándolo, la adrenalina recorrerlo completo, la sangre era bombardeada de forma acelerada hacia sus venas por la emoción, como le gustaba a Bruce elevar su frecuencia cardiaca a niveles inmensurables, hasta tener taquicardias, se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en la amplia espalda del otro, se sentía más seguro así, pero eso no quitaba lo divertido que era todo esto. 

Respiro tranquilo cuando la moto se estabilizo al llegar hasta abajo, miro a su amigo estar a punto de llegar y a Damián acercarse. 

Su buen amigo freno de forma repentina empapándolos a los tres de nieve, Kyle rio a carcajadas al ver las malas c aras de todos. Tomo su tabla, Hal se enojó por el descaro de su amigo tomando un poco de nieve, haciéndola bola, le apunto al otro castaño, Kyle al ver las intenciones de su compañero corrió a refugiase detrás de Damián, siendo golpeado por la bola, este frunció el ceño tomando una buena cantidad de nieve y aventándosela al castaño, pero el que recibió la nieve fue Bruce y justo en la cara, el oji-azul molesto se agacho tomando el agua congelada, abanicando la bola hacia su hijo, pero este se agacho pegándole de lleno a Kyle, tirándolo al suelo. 

Los dos Wayne se carcajearon, Hal soltó un pujido, Rayner se levantó lanzando una bola más comenzando una pelea de bolas de nieve, Robin saltaba y ladraba, tratando de cachar las bolas. 

Después de una cansada tarde, cenaron algo ligero y fueron directo a la cabaña. 

Todos estaban más tranquilos, así que encendieron la leña de la pequeña chimenea, Damián se sentó en la alfombra de oso, muy junto del Hal tomo lugar con su perro, recostado en su regazo, Kyle estaba sentado en el gran mueble. 

Bruce llego con tazas de chocolate caliente, le entrego a cada uno, una taza, por último, se la dio a su amado sentándose detrás de él, lo abrazo, acariciando su cintura, este suspiro recargo su cabeza en el hombro del otro, así vieron el televisor en "Familia". 

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Hal perdía fuerza, significaba que estaba dormido, beso su frente. 

─Creo que es hora de ir a la cama─ Tomo al castaño por debajo de los brazos, cargándolo de frente, llevando sus piernas a sus caderas, este por instinto enredó sus piernas en su cintura, apoyando de lado su cabeza, aun medio dormido, era un niño uno muy adorable, camino a la habitación. 

─Tengo buen oído recuerda Wayne─ Amenazo Kyle, Bruce se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación. 

─Lo bueno es que Hal no emite sonidos, bueno los que emite son casi inaudibles─ Dijo con burla, entrando a la habitación antes de que un cojín le diera, de parte de Rayner, el perro los siguió, cerrando la habitación cuando Robin entro. 

─Arg, algún día lo voy a matar─ Amenazo Kyle. 

─Suerte con eso─ Dijo con ironía Damián. 

Al día siguiente Ryle se levantó temprano, rascaba su nuca y daba un gran bostezó, yendo hacia la cocina, encontrando a un Hal bastante indispuesto pues solo llevaba un suéter que parecía no ser suyo porque le quedaba grande ¿Acaso era de Wayne? achico sus ojos examinando a su amigo. 

El castaño dejo caer el vaso de agua que traía en las manos cuando vio a su amigo, rápidamente se agacho a recoger los vidrios y Kyle comprobó que no traía nada de bajo. 

Si era de Wayne el maldito suéter, si le había hecho algo a su hermanito y si lo mataría, corrió a la habitación de la pareja. 

─ ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hermanito?!, ¡Maldito pervertido! ─ Encontró a Bruce terminándose de vestir. 

─Nada que él no quisiera─ Respondió como no queriendo la cosa, Kyle quiso abalanzársele a golpes, pero Hal se interpuso, negando rotundamente con las manos. 

Rayner asesino con la mirada al oji-azul, este solo lo miro con suficiencia. 

Ya más tranquilos volvieron al parque, decidieron estar en una colina no muy alta el día de hoy, pero eso no quitaba que fuera bastante larga. fue bastante adrenalina el día anterior, rentaron unos trineos. 

Los primeros en bajar fueron Bruce y Damián, necesitaban tiempo de calidad padre e hijo. 

" ¿Listo?" Le pregunto Kyle al castaño, desde la parte trasera del trineo, Hal asintió, agarrándose del pequeño barandal del objeto de desplazamiento de la parte delantera. 

Cerro los ojos y solo sintió el creciente sentimiento de vacío en su estómago al ir descendiendo. 

Bajaron varias veces, hasta Robin descendió con Hal un par de veces. 

Era hora de subir a la aerosilla, se encontraba en la parte más altas de aquellas montañas, era al aire libre sin ningún vidrió o concreto, Hal miraba asombrado el gran bosque de pinos, aunque estos eran tan altos, aun le gastaba varios metros de alto la montaña. 

Subieron, sentándose con Bruce, Damián y kyle, en cuanto sus pies quedaron volando en el aire, sintió pánico, aferrándose al brazo de su amado, cerrando los ojos. El oji-azul movió su hombro insistentemente haciendo que abriera los ojos, señalo hacia los grandes pinos, Jordan miro tímido hacia el horizonte, llevándose una de las imágenes más hermosas se su vida, el sol se ocultaba, asiéndose ver gigantes los árboles, podía ver la nieve blanca a kilómetros de distancia, parecía nunca acabar, fue poco a poco soltando el brazo del ojo-azul, regalándole una sonrisa radiante. 

Entre bromas de Kyle, berrinche de Damián y ladridos de Robin, llegaron a la cabaña, Bruce invito a Hal a salir a la terraza de atrás de la pequeña casa, salieron a través de una gran puerta ventana, se sorprendió de ver que estaban en una pequeña colina, se recargo al barandal de madera mirando el oscuro vacío. 

Lo guio hasta un par de tumbonas de madera, tomo una manta calientita tejida color azul cielo, colocándosela en los hombros, lo sentó con cuidado y calma y le dijo con señas: 

"Espera" Le señalo el cielo, tumbándose también. 

De la nada comenzó a dibujarse un manto de colores neón, verde, rosado, morado y un poco de rojo, era como una línea tridimensional, con muchas curvas, parecía no tener fin, no tenían un inicio y ni un final, era una aurora boreal, era hermoso como se entrelazaban entre las estrellas. 

"Que hermoso ¿Qué son?" Pregunto por demás emocionado. 

" Son auroras boreales" Respondió Wayne, besando la frente de su amado. 

─Wow que bello─ Interrumpió Kyle junto con Damián, Bruce gruño en protesta. 

─Perdón, perdón ya nos íbamos─ Dijo Rayner con las manos en alto con afán de rendición, a empujones y jalones saco al hijo de Wayne. 

Bruce miro el perfil de su amado, este miraba el cielo más que asombrado con un brillo en sus ojos ámbar, destallaba de alegría y estupor, lo vio dibujar la aurora de un tramo a otro, la aurora parecía moverse por sí sola, se ondulaba y parecía retraerse, bailando, beso su sien, pasando su brazo a través de sus hombros, acariciándolos, este acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del otro, besando su mejilla, buscando la mano libre de su amado, entrelazaron sus dedos, este acaricio los nudillos con el pulgar. 

Pasaron parte de la noche ahí afuera contemplado ese hermoso fenómeno de la naturaleza. Hasta que miro que Hal caía completamente rendido en sus brazos porque en algún momento de la noche pasaron a ocupar una sola de esa silla inclinadas. 

Lo cargo a la habitación, recostándolo delicadamente en la cama, este no quería dejar su cuello. 

─Tranquilo amor, no voy a ninguna parte─ Susurro quedito, pareció que entendió porque se soltó de agarre acomodándose en la cama, Bruce lo arropo, Robin se subió, a la cama recostándose a los pies del castaño. 

Bruce acaricio el cuello del animal y beso a su amado siendo correspondido entre sueños. 

Salió de la habitación busco a su hijo y a Kyle, pero parecía que no estaban, suspiro ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solos. 

Regreso a su habitación, se adentró debajo de las cobijas, abrazando a Jordan por la espalda, beso su cuello, el otro soltó un murmullo. 

La mañana fue atareada pues regresaron temprano, su hijo y Kyle se quejaban de una resaca marca lloraras, todo el vuelo de regreso fue silencio, solo se escuchaba los quejidos de los otros dos. 

Cuando entraron al departamento Kyle lo encaro. 

─Fue divertido Wayne─ Detrás de esas palabras había otras escondidas. 

─De acuerdo te reconozco como pareja de Hal, sé que lo amas y todo eso, pero si lo haces sufrir te la veras con todos los pilotos del estado─ Lo amenazo, le dio un abrazo de hombres, beso castamente los labios del castaño despidiéndose. 

Regreso a la mansión con su hijo, más que feliz y con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho.


	6. Quinta Cita:

Kyle veía más atento a su amigo al celular, pues si Bruce le había regalado un nuevo celular, lo último en tecnología, el mejor. 

No podían hablar, pero si podían comunicarse por medio de mensajes por Messenger o WhatsApp. 

Con todo el contra y ese mal sabor de boca por estar haciendo esto, tomo el celular, desbloqueándolo, sabía perfectamente que Hal no pondría ningún patrón o contraseña. 

Solo alcanzo a leer lo último que le escribió " iré a correr " antes de que su amigo regresara a la pequeña sala, tomando el celular, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chamara, le hizo señas a Robin, el perro se levantó de donde estaba y camino hacia su dueño. 

Lo miro caminar hacia la puerta, esperen, esperen, ¿No le iba avisar a dónde iba? ¿El ya no se merecía que le avisara donde se dirigía? ¿Solo tenía que avisarle a Wayne ahora? Sintió que algo caía en su estómago, su hermanito lo estaba dejando, no quería eso, pero por lo visto era necesario. 

Hal se dio la vuelta antes de salir por la puerta. 

" Voy a correr" Le dijo, saliendo con Robin, suspiro aun lo tenía, pero no de la misma forma. 

Hal bajo por las escaleras de emergencia, salió a la calle, trotando por la acera, hasta cruzar la calle hacia el parque, tenía la costumbre de recorrer el parque enteró, un par de veces muy temprano en la mañana. 

Y hoy no era la excepción, comenzó a correr una vez que entro al parque, el perro iba a su lado. 

Como era de esperar siempre había un tramo de parque que no le gustaba mucho recorrer, pues estaba muy solo, cubierto de árboles, era una pequeña bajada y un tramo bastante sombrío, pero siempre se encontraba con Amanda, se le hizo raro que hoy no lo estuviera esperando como cada mañana, quizás ella comenzó primero, así que apresuro el paso. 

Llegó a la parte sombría de ese parque, disminuyó el paso, pero después de pensarlo mejor volvió a tomar el paso acelerado. 

Entonces a lo lejos miro a Amanda ser golpeada por un hombre que le triplicaba el tamaño, corrió más aprisa, el sujetó tenía agarrado el cuello de la chica desgarrando su ropa deportiva, esta apuradamente y se movía por el fuerte golpe que le propino. 

Hal golpeo al sujeto que apuradamente y soltó a su amiga, dijo algo que no escucho, levantándose, le doblaba la estatura, pero no por eso iba a dejar que aquel hombre abusara de su amiga. 

Lo golpeo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo, este apoyo sus manos en la tierra, queriendo levantarse, pero el sujeto lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, se abrazó la parte afectada, tirado en el piso, el hombre lo tomo por el cabello, propinándole una serie de golpes en el rostro, la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios, se tragó un diente y le ardía una ceja, pero de la nada Robin mordió al tipo por el brazo que tenía sujeta su cabello, soltándolo, cayó al suelo como su costal de papas. 

El tipo golpeo al perro, este chillo de dolor, pero no dejaría que golpearan a su dueño comenzó a ladrar enseñando los dientes, Hal se apoyó en sus manos, escupió sangre, miro a su amiga inconsciente tirada en el camino y luego miro a su perro que lo defendía. 

El sujeto saco una navaja, abalanzándose hacia el perro, pero él no dejaría que lastimaran a su mascota, metió la mano al bolsillo de su chamarra, marcando el número de Bruce, pues lo tenía en marcación rápida. 

El tipo se abalanzó contra el perro con la navaja lista, en punta, pero Hal se interpuso entre él y el perro, clavándose el arma blanca en un costado. 

La sangre comenzó a brotar, un dolor inmenso lo ataco, el hombre deslizo hacia afuera la navaja, refugio la herida con su mano, cayendo de rodillas, el hombre tuvo miedo soltando el arma y salió corriendo, dejando a la mujer inconsciente y al castaño herido. Los ojos de Jordan se hacían pesados, el perro chillo lamiéndole la cara, todo se volvió oscuro para el castaño. 

Bruce miro su teléfono, era Hal, pero él no hablaba, quizás solo quería escucharlo, contesto con una gran sonrisa. 

─Hola ángel─ Pero nada, ni lo resuellos del castaño, ni los movimientos característicos del teléfono, solo escuchaba ladrar a Robin y gruñir, de pronto se escucharon correr unos pasos. 

Se levantó de su silla, con temor, importándole poco estar en una junta de negocios. 

─Maldición─ Escucho aun hombre que jamás en su vida había escuchado, escuchó como corrían, un ruido sordo se escuchó, como si alguien hubiera caído. 

─Hal, Hal, Hal cariño, has un ruido para que sepa que estas bien─ Importándole poco que no pudiera escucharlo. Nada, se escuchó como si el teléfono se hubiera caído, cortándose la llamada, miro el aparato, desesperado. 

Marco a Kyle con desesperación, uno, dos, tres, tonos y contesto. 

─ ¿Qué quieres Wayne?─ Pregunto con fastidio. 

─Dime que Hal está en casa bien─ Dijo rápido. 

─No, no ha regresado─ 

─Búscalo, algo le paso─ Dicho esto colgó, levantándose de su silla, comenzando a ir hacia la salida. 

─ ¿Señor Wayne? ─ Pregunto su secretaria, cuando lo miro pasar como alma que lleva el diablo. 

Kyle salió corriendo importándole poco dejar todo abierto en su casa, corrió hacia el parque, casi lo atropellan dejando al conductor tocando el claxon como un desquiciado, se adentró en el parque, se detuvo un momento y miro a Robin, ladrándole a las personas, jalándole las ropas. 

─Hey muchacho─ Le hablo al perro, Robin parecía aliviado, porque enseguida tomo la manga de su sudadera guiándolo hasta donde se encontraba Hal. 

Kyle miro a Amanda esta comenzaba a incorporarse, fue a su auxilio. 

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ Le pregunto ayudándola a ponerse de pie, quitándose la sudadera pues la chica tenía su top deportivo inservible. 

─Si─ Tocándose la cabeza, moviendo su cuello adolorido, parecían reaccionar y darse cuenta donde estaba. 

─¡Hal! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡El me ayudo! ─ Dijo alarmada la chica, Robin ladraba e iba de un lado para otro desesperado. Volvió a morder la ropa del otro castaño, pero esta vez fue la pierna de su pantalón, lo jaloneo hasta estar cerca de Hal. 

Kyle lo miro y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se arrodillo a su lado, le sostuvo la cabeza, hasta apoyar su espalda en su regazo. 

─Amigo, amigo, estarás bien─ Dijo asustado, mirando la gran mancha de sangre. 

─Dios─ con dedos temblorosos marco a una ambulancia. 

Lo primero que vio Hal al abrir los ojos, fue el techo completamente blanco, pronto respiro el aroma a antiséptico, característico de un hospital, quiso moverse, pero un pinchazo de dolor lo atravesó, alzo su brazo mirándose la sonda en su antebrazo. 

Divisó unos cabellos negros apoyados sobre la cama, como pudo se sentó y miro a Kyle sentado con las piernas en su pecho, con una manta cubriéndolo completamente dormido. 

Entonces volvió su atención a Bruce, su Bruce, llevo su mano a los cabellos azabaches, acariciándolos despacio, una caricia tierna y tranquila. 

El otro se removió, despertando, lo miro con ojos soñolientos y tardo en procesar que el otro estaba despierto, parpadeo un par de veces, cayendo en cuenta, incorporándose de golpe, abrazándolo fuertemente. 

─Pensé que te perdía─ Susurro en su cabello castaño. 

Beso la cabeza de este, y sintió un sollozó, lo alejo lo suficiente para mirarlo llorar. 

" Que pasa amor" Pregunto consternado Wayne. 

" Pensé que no te volvería a ver" Un arrebató hizo que su cuerpo temblara, el otro tomo sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas con los pulgares. 

" Aquí estoy cariño, no me iré a ninguna parte" Lo beso y abrazo su cabeza. 

Ya más tranquiló se quedó dormido en sus brazos. 

─Kyle, Kyle, como duermes hombre─ Lo removía con rudeza, el otro seguía completamente dormido, pues no había dormido hace tres días, esperando que Hal despertara. 

Se rindió y le dio una cachetada, el otro despertó de forma violenta. 

─Hal despertó─ Le anuncio, el otro castaño se levantó de golpe. 

─Ahora duerme, pero ya despertó─ Kyle relajo su expresión y se sentó de golpe. 

─Me rindo, primero te llama a ti en vez de a mi cuando estuvo en problemas, ahora tú lo vez primero que yo, ¡Es mi hermanito! Estuve mucho antes que tú, no por el hecho de estar enamorado, me haga aun lado─ Hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos. 

─Kyle, ¿Estas celoso? ─ Pregunto el Wayne aguantándose la risa. 

─No─ Dijo secamente, pero miro la expresión del otro, suspiro derrotado. 

─Si─ El oji-azul coloco sus manos en sus hombros. 

─Escúchame, nunca te lo voy a quitar, siempre va a ser tu hermanito, que ahora no depende tanto de ti es bueno ¿No? Podrás tener citas, una relación─ Golpeo su hombro en forma amistosa. 

─Tienes razón─ Agacho la mirada examinando el suelo. 

─Pero no por eso te lo voy a entregar completo─ Lo amenazo, Bruce negó con la cabeza. 

─Vamos a tener problemas con eso, pues te lo iba a pedírtelo completo─ 

Y así quedaron las cosas al aire porque Damián entro con un par de cafés, entregándole uno a su padre y el otro a Rayne. 

Hal estuvo una semana en el hospital a petición de Wayne, pues quería que le hicieran todos los análisis pertinentes. 

Tuvieron que mudarse a otro departamento, pues el oji-azul alegaba que era peligroso ese "barrio" regalándole un departamento más grande, amueblado y lujoso cerca de la mansión, ahora vivirían en Gótica, no fue un verdadero problema pues Wayne lo había trasladado a las instalaciones de su ciudad, pues, aunque era gobierno el oji-azul era el mayor benefactor y ahí se hacía lo que él quisiera, lo que más extrañaría de Ciudad Costera serian sus amigos, pero oye harían otros. 

Respiro el aire de su nuevo departamento, hasta piscina tenia, claro para todo el complejo de departamentos de una zona específica. 

Hal al entrar no pudo esconder su asombro abriendo su boca en una perfecta o, los muebles eran de piel, un televisor mucho más grande que el que tenían, la mesa era de caoba, electrodomésticos nuevos y de acero inoxidable, con tres habitaciones, una para cada uno y una habitación de invitados, su cama era gigantesca, el baño era moderno con una cascada como regadera, lo azulejos bien pulidos de colores opacos. 

Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearlo, besando su cuello. 

" Te gusta" Pregunto su amado. 

" Me encanta, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Amanda, ella fue la que quisieron atacar no fue a mí, para ella era el lugar peligroso" Dijo bastante preocupado. 

" Sabía que diría algo así con tu corazón de pollo, por eso le regale el departamento de al lado de ustedes, me costó que aceptara, pero nadie le dice que no a Bruce Wayne " Dijo orgulloso. 

─Vaya Wayne te luciste con este lugar─ Silbó Kyle. 

─Son mis edificios─ La arrogancia, ante todo. 

─Entonces no te costaron a ti─ Dijo retador. 

─Claro que sí, mi edificio, mi construcción, mi empresa─ Kyle no tuvo más que cerrar la boca. 

Era hora de que tuvieran su quita cita, así que Bruce cito a Hal en los muelles de Ciudad costera, este lo esperaba en medio del muelle con los brazos abiertos. 

"Cariño" Beso sus labios castamente, guiándolo por aquel puente de madera, se detuvo delante de un yate hermoso y lujoso. 

" Adivina como le puse" Lo abrazo por detrás. 

" No lo sé ¿María?" Bromeo este. 

"Hal, su nombre el Hal" 

Entraron a aquel barco grande que flotaba, todo dentro era puro lujo, la gigantesca cama, el gran baño de solo cristal, la pequeña cocina, hasta un mini bar había. 

Zarparon, el barco comenzó su recorrido por el mar, el viento era feroz con el cabello, Bruce lo había dejado dentro del yate, para poder zapar el mismo, ahora se encontraba en el timón del barco. 

Hal camino por estribor, hasta llegar a su amado, el mar se veía tranquilo y hermoso azul cielo. El olor al agua salada en el ambiente, el sol que quemaba su cálida piel, el aire que despeinaba su cabello, el leve meneo que ocasionaba el barco en las olas, todo era maravilloso. 

"Ven" Lo atrajo al mundo en una seña, Jordan hizo caso se acercó al oji-azul, este lo coloco enfrente del timón delicadamente, tomando sus manos y colocándolas en el este. 

Hal comenzó a dudar, él no sabía navegar ¿Y si giraba mal? ¿Y si ocasionaba un accidente? pero no fue así, en todo momento Wayne lo guio, giraron a estribor y luego a babor. 

Era una experiencia emocionante y excitante. Como casi todas sus citas, hacía que se enamorara cada vez mas de aquel hombre. 

Quería ser de ese hombre. 

Solo de él. 

Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos de la bahía, el leve contoneo que provocaban las olas desestabilizaba un poco. 

Bruce lo invito a ir a proa, donde les esperaba una botella del mejor vino, y una toalla para poder sentarse. 

Sirvió las copas y brindaron en silencio, se comieron a besos sabor vino, " hablaron" de cosas triviales, del trabajó de Wayne, de cuando Hal era piloto, de kyle, de Damián, de sus vidas, hasta ese preciso momento y de nuevo se comieron a besos sabor a licor, habían pasado a algo más fuerte. 

A Brandy. 

Bruce devoraba sus labios con vehemencia, comenzando a acariciar sobre la ropa, sus dedos buscaban senderos. 

Le aria un poema de amor esa noche. 

Poco a poco fue subiéndose arriba de Hal, alimentándose de sus labios, sus manos bajaron hacia su pantalón, el castaño entro en pánico, soltó los labios de su amado, negando con la cabeza fervientemente. 

"Aquí no" Dijo avergonzado. 

" Nadie puede vernos amor" 

"Quiero que sea en la cama" Wayne suspiro, se incorporó, eh ayudo al castaño a levantarse también, camino con Jordan agarrando su mano firmemente. Tomo un vaso con hielo, lo necesitaría. 

Se colocaron frente a frente, como unos verdaderos primerizos, delante de la cama, pero Hal sentía que esa tarde sería diferente a todas las demás. 

Se sacaron las camisas, luego los pantalones, después los zapatos, quedando solo en ropa interior. 

Jordan no pudo evitar acariciar ese torso que le encantaba, se deleitó, dibujando cada relieve, cada curva, cada anatomía. 

Bruce tomo sus manos cuando estas iban delineando el bóxer besándolas, beso la muñeca, beso el pliegue, beso el bíceps, beso el hombro, beso la curva del cuello, beso la manzana de adán, beso detrás de la oreja, beso la clavícula, beso el mentón, y por último beso sus labios, sus labios sabían a lujuria, a pecado y a pasión. 

Lo fue recostando en la cama suavemente, estirando su mano, tomo el vaso que había dejado en la mesita de noche tomando un hielo. 

Soltó sus labios rosados e hinchados, metiendo el hielo a su boca, dejando a fuera solo el suficiente, para estimular a Hal. 

Acaricio sus labios con el frio, bajo hacia el mentón despendio por el cuello, delineándolo perfectamente, bajo hacia su pecho dibujando la línea de los pectorales, yendo peligrosamente hacia uno de sus pezones, rodeo la aureola, hasta la punta del botón erecto, paso al otro volvió a rodear y pasar por la punta de la dura tetilla. 

Dibujo perfectamente el pectoral derecho, se detuvo en la boca de estómago, deleitándose con la forzada respiración del otro, retomo su camino delineando perfectamente la línea del abdomen bien marcado, acordono el ombligo con aquella agua congelada y Hal se arqueo, Bruce trago 

el hielo que quedaba, beso por arriba del ombligo, el estómago de Jordan bajaba y subía de la excitación. 

Bruce lo miro con ojos depredadores y Hal lo miro tímidamente, bajo lentamente el bóxer negro, tan lento que hasta dolía, era una dulce tortura. 

Libero su dura erección, beso el vientre, beso al lado del falo duro, este dio un salto de indignación, tomo sus piernas, besando detrás de las rodillas subiendo su boca por el muslo izquierdo, beso la cara interna del muslo, beso por detrás de su nalga, hasta tener las rodillas cerca de su cara, se podía apreciar perfectamente la entrada rosada. 

Mordió la nalga, olisqueo alrededor del anillo de carne, este se contrajo. 

─Hueles muy bien─ Dio un lametón a lengua amplia. 

Hal soltó un largo jadeo, aferrándose a las sabanas. 

Comenzó con un beso negro, su lengua experta, jugaba, se divertía con el arrugado agujero, metía hasta donde alcanzaba su lengua, rodeaba su ano, lo lamia entero, le encantaba ver como el cuerpo de Jordan se contraía, o temblaba o se arqueaba tanto como podía, con sus dedos jalando las sabanas de seda. 

Cuando lo vio lo suficiente relajado, lo dejo de torturar, una placentera tortura había que decirlo, el oji-azul lamio hacia abajo, lamiendo los testículos, metiendo uno a su boca, jugueteo con él en su boca, Hal soltaba murmullos intangibles. 

Dejo caer sus caderas, pero aún mantenía las piernas abiertas bien abiertas, hacia arriba, se bajó el bóxer, alineando su feroz erección, que le dolía horrores, a su ano. 

Hal estrujo más las sabanas, apretó y abrió los ojos ámbar, sabía lo que vendría, estaba preparado para eso, pero eso no le quitaba que su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho y su ritmo cardiaco se disparará porque la espera había terminado. 

Bruce lo miro esperando aprobación, Hal asintió suavemente, empujo solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para que el anillo cediera y se extendiera a su tamaño, lo metió lentamente, hasta el fondo. 

Las paredes lo abrazaban de forma férrea, era un agujero negro de fuego, que lo adsorbía y quemaba. 

Se quedo ahí unos momentos sin moverse, le era casi imposible, pues si instinto le dictaba que se moviera, hasta que sintió que Hal movía ligeramente sus caderas supo que estaba listo, que se había acostumbrado a él. 

Lo penetraba despacio, muy despacio, hasta el fondo, podía jurar que lo sentía hasta el estómago, lo penetraba impasible, lo siente más profundo, exquisito, en un ritmo muy lento, trazaba círculos con las caderas y retrocedía, se detenía un momento y lo volvía a penetrar. Las provocativas penetraciones lo vuelven loco, no puede evitar morder las sabanas, pues comenzaba a salivar y le avergonzaba que viera la saliva recorrer su mentón. 

Se siente tan bien la fricción. 

Abre los ojos en sorpresa cuando siente la primera embestida fuerte, los dedos de los pies se contraen a cada penetración dura. 

Comienza a bombear cada vez más rápido, su pene entra y sale del pequeño ano que lo apretaba como el demonio y se agrandaba para recibirlo. 

Pronto esas pequeñas y lentas penetraciones se vuelven en férreas embestidas, sus cuerpos se unen como uno solo, haciendo un sonido por demás caliente y obsceno, estiro sus brazos invitándolo para abrazarlo. 

Bruce obedece se inclina y se deja abrazar. 

Lo penetraba, salía, entraba, volvía a salir de forma constante rápida y feroz, siendo cada vez más fácil por el lubricante natural, se hacía cada vez más abundante. 

Hal le daba un espectáculo, verlo así debajo de él, era la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida. 

Esas pequeñas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación, los labios hinchados ser mordidos de forma sensual cada vez que se sumergía en él, su boca entreabierta, por falta de aire, el pequeño hilo de saliva. 

Abrió su boca en asombro, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, cada vez que tocaba algún punto. 

Tomo su brazo hasta llegar a la mano del contario, acariciando los dedos, entrelazando los dedos. 

Estaba por llegar y por la cara orgásmica de Hal el también. 

─Vamos bebe córrete para mi─ Dijo al aire a sabiendas que el otro no lo escucharía. 

Su cuerpo vibro entero por la excitación y el placer, erizando todo cabello de su cuerpo. 

Sintieron el inevitable fuego en sus vientres a punto de explotar en un delicioso orgasmo. 

Acelerando las embestidas a un ritmo casi animal, el choque de los cuerpos se hizo agresiva, haciendo que el cuerpo del contrario saltara de forma violenta. 

Hal apretó y estiro las sabanas, sintiendo como el nudo en su vientre se desasía, teniendo el orgasmo, Bruce no duro mucho, una, dos, tres, embestidas más y se corrió. 

Se dejo caer al lado de su amado, por la sonrisa del otro pareció disfrutarlo igual que él. 

"Otra" Pidió el castaño, aun ni siquiera podían normalizar sus respiraciones, cuando el otro ya pedía otra. 

"Tomemos un baño primero" Jordan hizo puchero de indignación. 

Lo tomo de nueva cuenta ahí debajo del chorro del agua, con Hal inclinado hacia delante, luego le volvió hacer el amor en proa en cuatro, después en popa con el castaño en sus caderas, terminaron con Jordan montándolo de nuevo en la cama. 

Cansados y satisfechos durmieron como bebes. 

El castaño despertó muy temprano en la mañana, apenas se veían los pequeños primeros rayos de sol, se tallo los ojos y miro al hombre a su lado, sonrió como un tonto. 

Se levantó a toda prisa, mirándose en el espejo, ¿Se veía diferente? Se sentía diferente. Llevo sus dedos a sus labios acariciándolos, recordando cómo lo había tocado la primera vez, como se había hundido en él, como lo había besado hasta el punto más oscuro de su ser, suspiro enamorado, toco su torso marcado, por las mordidas y chupetones, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. 

Habían llegado a un punto sin retorno, por lo menos el, volvió a la cama y lo beso con insistencia, el otro abrió un ojo perezoso. 

─Es temprano aun, duerme─ Volvió a cerrar su ojo, Hal hizo un puchero tenía hambre, quizás por toda la actividad física de la noche anterior. 

Se levantó suspirando, buscando que ponerse entre la ropa regada, a ultimas decidió ponerse la camisa de Bruce que le quedaba grande, hasta la mitad de los muslos y los hombros caídos. 

Se dirigió a la cocina, abrigo el refrigerador, había leche, huevos, pero le daba pereza cocinar tan temprano en la mañana, miro un poco más, busco en las alacenas, ¡Bingo! Había cereal. 

Bruce palpo la cama en busca de su amado, cuando no lo encontró, levantó de forma brusca la cabeza, miro hacia todas partes, se levantó de la cama, aun su espacio estaba cálido, no tenía mucho de haberse levantado, se colocó unos pantalones de pijama de cuadros tenues y una playera negra completamente lisa, y salió a su búsqueda. 

No le costó mucho encontrarlo. Estaba en la cocina, pero su quijada cayo literalmente al suelo al verlo, estirado para poder alcanzar lo que se supone era el cereal, con su camisa, que estaba alzada por el estiramiento, hasta la punta de sus nalgas, era la imagen más sexy del planeta tierra. 

Cerro su boca, yendo a su rescate, se colocó detrás de él y le bajo el cereal, Hal sorprendido dio media vuelta, colgándose del cuello de su amado, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros, lo beso pausadamente, disfrutando del momento. 

Jordan soltó a su amado con una sonrisa. 

Tomo un plato hondo la leche y el cereal, sirviéndose un poco, se sentó en un taburete en la pequeña barra, Bruce se sentó a su lado mirándolo comer. 

Estiro su mano, llevándola al rostro de contrario acariciando su mejilla muy suavemente. 

"¿Irías conmigo a Japón?" Hal se sorprendió por la petición. 

"Nunca eh salido del país" 

"No hay problema con eso, te arreglare un pasaporte" 

"¿Kyle vendrá?" 

"¿Quieres que venga?" 

"Si, me gustaría, él tampoco ha salido del país con fines personales" 

"De acuerdo Kyle vendrá y mi hijo, si tú quieres" 

"Perfecto así Kyle no se sentirá solo" El oji-azul rio un poco. 

El castaño le ofreció un poco de cereal, aunque no era de sus comidas preferidas, si venia de la bendita mano de su novio, lo comería con mucho gusto, metió la cuchara a su boca comiendo el crujiente cereal. 

Después de pasar parte de la mañana en medio del mar, emprendieron su camino de regreso, ya en el muelle, atracaron, soltaron amarras y bajaron de yate. 

Bruce tuvo que ayudar a Hal a bajar, tomando su cintura, lo bajo al suelo de madera. 

─Vaya, llevo desde medio día aquí─ Era Kyle, quien se acercaba a ellos. 

─Te dije que vinieras después de mediodía Kyle, no te puedes quejar─ El oji-azul se defendió, tomando fuertemente la mano de su novio, comenzando a caminar. 

─Bueno estaba desesperado de ver que mi hermanito estuviera bien, después de una noche contigo─ Dijo con ironía Rayner. 

─Y no sabes todo lo que le hice─ Dijo en un susurro el Wayne. 

─ ¡¿Que?! ─ Había medio escuchado. 

─Que te prepares en una semana iremos a Japón─ 

─Me grada que seas novio de mi hermanito, solo por eso─ 

─Mi dinero es todo lo que te gusta─ 

Dicho esto, se separaron, Kyle fue por el auto, y Bruce se despedía de su amado, lo tomo por ambas mejillas, lo beso varias veces y pego su frente a la de castaño. 

El claxon comenzó a sonar insistentemente, se separó de su amado, dándole un último beso. 

"Hasta pronto ángel" 

"Hasta pronto Bruce" 

Y dicho esto partió con su mejor amigo.


	7. Sexta Cita:

Kyle no sabía que veía de diferente en su amigo, pero algo tenía diferente desde el día que lo recogió en el muelle, tenía un singular brillo de inocencia y perversión, malas combinaciones, pero ahí estaban, algo paso para que Hal desbordara sensualidad. 

Joder si no fuera su hermanito, se lo habría ligado ya, llevo el pedazo de pizza a su boca, mirándolo levantarse eh ir a la cocina, se quiso levantar, no podía evitar que sus instintos de caza se reflejaran, se veía más hermoso, más guapo, más sexy, más tentador. 

El perro le gruño en advertencia, parecía que saber sus intenciones, pero eso hizo que entrara en razón, ¿Qué pretendía? Era como su hermano, no traicionaría su confianza y mucho menos su amistad, era lo único que tenía, aparte de su desagradable novio, necesita sexo y pronto. 

Se levantó lo más pronto que pudo del sillón, tomando sus llaves y su celular, pasando al lado de un Hal desconcertado. 

"No me esperes esta noche, saldré por una copa" Dicho esto salió del departamento rumbo a un bar de mala muerte. 

Hal parpadeo un par de veces, jamás se había comportado así Kyle, contacto con su novio, sabía que él lo tendría controlado. 

Varias horas después Kyle coqueteaba con la mesera del bar, ocasionándose una pelea, a puño limpio, se encontraba mal herido, con un pómulo y ceja rotos y sangrando, le propino un golpe certero a su contrincante, pero este otro lo golpeo más fuerte mandándolo al suelo. 

Lo último que vio antes de caer medianamente inconsciente, fue el novio de su hermano y su hijo golpear al sujeto. 

Despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza, en la parte de atrás de un coche, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir y saliendo, dando un portazo que taladro en su cabeza, salió del vehículo, a una playa, el olor salado del agua inundo sus fosas nasales, y el sonar de las olas romper en la orilla, lo tranquilizaron a cierta medida. 

─Dime ¿Por qué carajo te metiste a un bar de mala muerte y te metiste a una pelea? ─ Bruce llego desde atrás asustando al otro castaño, girándose de forma violenta para encararlo. 

─Se sincero─ Lo amenazo, Kyle se recargo en el auto, mirando hacia el mar. 

─Fuiste tú, fue tu culpa─ El oji-azul hizo lo mismo. 

─ ¿Yo? ¿Pero que hice? ─ Lo cuestiono este. 

─ ¿Qué le hiciste a Hal para que se viera tan hermoso y sexy? ─ Lo había dicho, lo que jamás pensó decirle a nadie, lo haba revelado al hombre que le estaba quitando a su hermano. 

─ Lo notaste, te atrae, lo deseas─ Respondió con un hilo de voz. 

─Si─ Agacho la mirada. 

─Mucho amor, si me entiendes─ Se encogió de hombros Bruce, y el otro estallo en carcajadas. 

─Tranquilo te acostumbraras a él, y no sientes atracción en sí, solo no estas acostumbrado a verlo con esa vibra sexual, lo vez como tu hermano ¿No? No como algo mas─ El oji-azul lo miro. 

─Claro que sí, si no ya me lo hubiera gachado desde antes de que te conociera─ 

─ Eso no me dan muchas esperanzas─ Le sonrió este. 

─ Por cierto ¿Cómo me encontraste? ─ 

─Puse un GPS en tu teléfono, por casos como estos─ 

─No sé si sentirme aliviado o asustado─ Se produjo un silencio incómodo. 

─ ¿Y tu hijo? ─ Quiso romper el hielo. 

─Surfeando─ Señalo hacia las olas, en ese momento Damián se caía de la tabla. 

─Maldito mocoso, divirtiéndose sin mi ─ Salió corriendo hacia la orilla del mar. 

Bruce miro como Kyle se burlaba de su hijo y se carcajeaba de él, hasta doblarse, Damián hacia berrinche. Sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura, aparatándolo en un abrazo, asintiendo los labios cálidos del castaño en su mejilla, si Hal estaba ahí, por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo, acarició los brazos eh hizo que Jordan quedara frente a él, dándole un beso. 

Kyle les agitaba la mano, pues ya estaba listo, en su tabla, el castaño se soltó de sus brazos, jalándolo por la mano para ver como montaba la ola su amigo. 

Estaba bastante emocionado, una vez que Rayner, recorrió la ola y cayo a la profunda agua, Jordan aplaudió, como un niño, si era su niño grande. 

Era turno de Damián, este se agilo a la ola, pero cayo pronto de la tabla, se ganó unas carcajadas del otro castaño y un consuelo de parte de su padre, parecía satisfecho, pues su padre le prestó atención, era suficiente para él. 

Hal parecía bastante entretenido recogiendo caracolas y conchitas de la orilla de la playa, dejando que le agua mojara sus pies, se agachaba cada vez que veía una que le gustara, con brillantes colores, juntándolas en las bolsas de su sudadera. 

Bruce lo seguía de cerca, mirándolo, le parecía super tierno y adorable, la arena mojada se escurría entre sus dedos, el agua tibia en sus pies, la marea tranquila, el viento agitando sus cabellos, un momento de paz. 

Wayne respiro hondo, esperaba muchos momentos así, con Hal a su lado, al lado de Kyle, al lado de Damián, al lado de Alfred, ellos eran su familia. 

Robin jugueteaba y papaloteaba por ahí, de vez en cuando se acercaba a su dueño, en busca de atención. 

Entonces vio como Hal acercaba su mano a un erizo de mar, se apresuró a quitárselo antes de que lo tocara, lo tomo de la cintura, levantándolo del suelo, pero Jordan se agito bruscamente haciendo que cayeran los dos en el agua. 

"No me hagas eso" Dijo Hal, importándole poco estar empapado y en el agua de la orilla. 

"¿Porque no?" Pregunto Wayne sospechando por qué no le gustaba que le tocaran los costados. 

"Me haces cosquillas" Bruce sonrió de lado. 

"Así que te causa cosquillas" Lo ataco sin miramientos, Hal se retorcía y chillaba, pataleaba y empujaba el cuerpo de su amado para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas. 

Hasta que se detuvo, se acercó a la boca abierta de Hal por el esfuerzo, y lo beso, un beso dulce, sabor a gloria. El castaño se dejó hacer, sintiendo cada vez más el peso del oji-azul sobre él. 

Ahí tirados en medio de la orilla, con el agua golpeándolos, importándoles poco los ojos curiosos de los demás, solo se dedicaban a comerse los labios, a enredar sus lenguas como serpientes. 

Hasta que Robin, llego lamiéndoles las caras a ambos, haciendo que se separaran. 

Lo que no sabían era que el que le había mandado al perro fue Kyle, para que dejaran de hacer un espectáculo, según él. 

Bruce le puso una toalla limpia en los hombros al castaño, pues este había estornudado. 

─Creo que la hora de irnos─ Le comunico a su hijo, quien veía a Kyle coquetear con unas chicas con minis trajes de baños. 

─Si padre─ El otro fue hasta el otro castaño y jalándole de una oreja lo trajo consigo, hasta donde estaba su padre y su pareja. 

─Hey mocoso, estaba a punto de obtener los números de esas chicas─ Le reprocho Kyle. 

─Es hora de irse viejo, tu hermano tiene frio─ Lo señalo y lo vio campante en los brazos de su novio, haciéndose cariñitos, frunció el ceño al menor. 

─Si claro─ Sin más remedio, fue entregar su tabla rentada junto con el mocoso, al ultimas si logro obtener los números de esas chicas. 

El viaje de regreso al departamento fue tranquilo, Damián y Hal se quedaron dormidos, se veían tan adorables los dos recargados en la parte trasera del auto. 

Bruce despertó suavemente al castaño, y Kyle cargo a Damián hasta el cuarto de invitados. 

─ ¿Comida china? ─ Pregunto Kyle, no más que para dejarlos solos, pues estuvieron todo el día, con ellos. 

─ Si ─ Respondió el oji-azul después de preguntarle a el castaño. 

─Venden comida china hasta el centro comercial, así que tardare un poco─ Con eso les había dado el visto bueno, para hacer lo que ellos quisieran, en lo que él no estaba. 

Quizás se besarían y manosearían un poco, mal pensado, Kyle había tardado mucho menos de lo que pensó, pues la ciudad, no había tráfico y en el establecimiento casi no había gente, así que su regreso fue rápido. 

Entro a su casa, todo era silencio, confundido fue a la sala de estar, estaba vacía. 

─ ¿Hal? ¿Bruce? ─ Pregunto al aire, subiendo por las escaleras, abrió la primera puerta, estaba Damián completamente dormido, suspiro, camino más por el pasillo, la puerta del cuarto de Hal estaba entre abierta, la empujo un poco, estaba por recriminarles cuando vio algo que jama debió a ver visto. 

En un sillón repose estaba Bruce sentado con Hal montándolo con solo la camisa puesta, se mordía el labio, con cara de completo placer y el oji-azul tenía firmemente las manos en las caderas del otro. Wayne se dio cuenta del intruso, sonriéndole con picardía. 

─ ¡Oh por Dios! ─ Grito el otro, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. 

La cena fue de por más incómoda, Kyle balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, como fue a pensar que serían lo suficiente consientes de no llegar tan lejos, quizás unos besos, meter la mano, ¡Pero no tener sexo! 

Kyle no podía ver a Bruce estaba más rojo que un tomate y mucho menos a su hermano Hal, lo habían traumado. Hal no sabía que le pasaba a su mejor amigo. 

─ ¿Desde cuándo ustedes... ya sabes? ─ Se atrevió a preguntar. 

─Desde el día del muelle─ Respondió Wayne muy fresco comiendo su comida china. Kyle desvió la mirada de su hermano. 

─Oh vamos Kyle, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes─ Dijo Bruce entre risas, por ver la actitud del otro. 

─ ¡Si! ¡Pero jamás me imagine ver a mi mejor amigo ser follado! ─Dijo molesto el otro castaño. 

─No─ Dijo cortante el oji-azul ─Hal me follaba a mi─ El otro se revolvió los cabellos frustrado. 

─Arg... eres un maldito descarado Wayne─ Le dijo apuntándole con el tenedor. El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros. 

─Además, yo no eh follado hace semanas, es injusto que mi mejor amigo ande por toda nuestra casa follando─ Se cruzo de brazos más que molesto. 

─Así que era eso─ 

─ ¡No! ¡Me han dejado un maldito trauma de por vida!¡ La imagen de Hal cabalgándote me perseguirá por semanas! ─ Los gritos eran tantos que despertaron a Damián. 

─ ¿Que sucede aquí padre? ─ Pregunto el adolescente entrando a la sala. 

─Lo que pasa hijo es...─ Fue callado abruptamente por el otro castaño. 

─ ¡Nada mocoso!... Nada que te interese─ 

Y así paso una semana entera y Kyle apuradamente y veía a su amigo a la cara, estaban en el avión de ida hacia Japón, con Bruce, Damián, Kyle y Hal, estaba harto de que su hermano, su mejor amigo, lo esquivara, así que lo alejo de los otros dos. 

Ya estando lo suficiente lejos "hablo" 

"Bien ¿Que sucede? Y quiero la verdad" ─ Le dijo porque estaba consciente de que el otro mentiría. 

El otro castaño trago saliva, pero la mirada fiera que le mandaba el otro, sabía que no lo dejaría mentir. 

"Te vi con Bruce, cuando tenían…ya sabes─ Le costaba hablar de esas cosas ¡Por Dios era su hermanito! Jamás se acostumbraría a esto. 

Hal se ruborizo salvajemente, titubeó al querer decir algo, pero se armó de valor. 

"Lamentó si nos viste en una situación comprometedora, pero no por eso me trates así, indiferente, distante, por un momento pensé que ya no me querías, que ya te habías dado cuenta de que te arruiné la vida" Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir libres, viajando por sus mejillas. 

Kyle sintió pánico, ¿Cómo era posible que Hal su Hal sintiera que le había arruinado la vida? Podría haberle hecho cualquier cosa, pero jamás arruinarle la vida. 

"Veme bien Hal, porque nunca, veme bien, nunca quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso, eres mi hermanito, y siempre te voy a querer" Beso su frente abrazándolo lleno de amor fraternal. 

El vuelo arribo en Tokio Japón sin mucho contratiempo, la ciudad era hermosa, con mucha gente en las calles, y tecnología por doquier, era un país modernizado, pero no por eso poco tradicionalista. 

Hal miraba desde la ventana del auto, la gente que pasaba por las calles, era muchas, los cerezos, fue lo que más le gusto de todo el lugar, esos grandes árboles, con flores de color rosa muy tenue, eran hermosos. 

Arribaron al hotel, era bastante costoso por solo mirar el lobby, pero era lo que menos se podía esperar del gran Bruce Wayne. 

Bruce se detuvo abruptamente, sacando su celular, contestándolo, se alejó un poco, Jordan se adelantó hacia su mejor amigo. 

Wayne regreso a los cinco minutos y miro a Hal. 

"Lo lamento tendré que dejarlos, hubo un problema en la cede de aquí y ya que estoy aquí, me pidieron que asista personalmente" 

"Está bien, no iremos a ninguna parte" El oji-azul beso su frente. 

"Te prometo estar aquí para el festival" Ahora beso sus labios. 

─Cuídalo, te dejo mi mayor tesoro Rayner─ Lo amenazo con la mirada ─Bueno a mis dos más grandes tesoros─ Toco el hombro de su hijo. 

─Ve con cuidado señor empresario─ Bruce se despidió, perdiéndose entre la gente. 

Subieron a la habitación, como era de esperarse Kyle y Damián, querían divertirse, así que fuera ropa y hola traje de baño, Hal no se sentía muy de ánimos ya que su amado no estaba, así que se cambió por algo más cómodo, unas bermudas y una playera, los tres bajaron, y fueron directo a la piscina, Kyle se aventó un clavado, Damián dudaba, pero a ultimas fue empujado por Rayner carcajeándose en el proceso. 

Jordan se sentó en una tumbona debajo de la sombra de una sombrilla a leer su libro favorito, pasaron unas horas así, relajados, hasta que un hombre fornido bien parecido, se presentó delante de Hal choreando agua, ese que no dejo de verlo en ningún momento desde que llegaron. 

─Hola guapo─ Su mejor sonrisa seductora fue su carta de presentación, pero Jordan no quito los ojos de su lectura. El tipo se dio por vencido después de hablar y hablar y no obtener respuesta del castaño. 

De hecho, varios hombres y mujeres lo veían sugerentes y ¿Cómo no? Hal desprendía un aura sexual bastante notable, hasta su mejor amigo se vio tentado. 

Hasta que vieron a un hombre bastante guapo y elegante llegar, tomar toda la atención del castaño, este dejo su libro aventándose a los brazos de aquel hombre apuesto y besándolo. 

Solo agacharon la cabeza derrotados, ni siquiera habían hecho una lucha, pero como no sentirse derrotados por ese hombre tan perfecto. 

"Pensé que tardarías más" Dijo el castaño más que emocionado. 

"No era tan grave como pensaban, me pude desocupar antes para llevarte al lago donde están los arboles de cerezo que tanto te gustaron" Beso la frente de su amado, tomando su mano y guiándolo a la salida del hotel, Bruce le hizo una señal a Kyle de despedida. 

Recorrieron bastante trayecto en el auto, estaba bastante lejos, hasta que se bajaron a las afueras de lo que parecía un parque, comenzaron a caminar por un sendero de tierra, agarrados de la mano solo se veían arbustos y árboles, hasta como si se iluminará, divisaron los arboles de cerezos, los pétalos caían por el viento, se veía realmente hermoso como caían a grandes cantidades, después vieron cómo se reflejaban en el agua del lago, una bonita imagen. 

Hal no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo hermoso que era todo, varias familias estaban sobre el pasto en una manta mirando caer los preciosos pétalos, varios amigos jugaban, los niños se divertían, las mujeres platicaban en un momento de paz. 

Jordan sintió como varios pétalos caían sobre su cabeza, le encantaba imaginarse con ellos, Bruce se los quitaba uno por uno, el castaño no pudo detener el impulso de acercar sus labios a los ajenos, besándolo con amor, ahí bajo la lluvia de cerezos se sintieron más que enamorados. 

Tomo su cintura atrayendo más hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez del otro, sus labios bailaban sellándose en un poema de amor (?), se separaron cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, se miraron a los ojos y juntaron sus frentes. 

"Te amo" Lo dijo lo había dicho, Hal no pudo evitar separarse del asombro, lo miro incrédulo, aun no se lo creía del todo, miro los ojos azules de Bruce con un extraño brillo de felicidad, y supo que no era mentira. 

"También te amo" Lo abrazo por el cuello, besándolo con suma ternura. 

Así recorrieron el lago, tomados de la mano, Bruce beso el dorso de la mano de su amado antes de subir al auto. 

Regresaron al hotel justo a la hora de la comida, Kyle y compañía estaban enojados. 

Era tarde en la noche, los cuatro emprendieron hacia el templo correspondiente, pues era el festival Tanabata o fiesta de las estrellas, es el festival más romántico que existe en Japón, pues en ese día piden ser novios o incluso matrimonio, es proclamado el día de los enamorados. 

Llegaron a un sendero de miles y miles de escaleras, rodeando el camino por faroles de color blanco. 

Bruce tomo firmemente la mano de Hal y comenzaron a subir, cansados y sin aliento llegaron hasta arriba en aquella colina, asombrándose con las dos hileras de comercios, de comida, de juegos, de entretenimiento, estaba hermosamente decorado, con faroles de todos los colores y mucha pero mucha gente. 

Damián y Kyle se separaron de los enamorados, ellos dos decidieron que lo mejor era pasar por cada puesto, lo primero fue comida, calamar frito, el cual no le gusto a Hal, casi vomitándolo, el segundo fue un puesto de máscaras, había muchas máscaras de todo tipo, desde el rey demonio como le dicen en Japón hasta de pikachu, Jordan no pudo evitar probarse una que otra, sacándole unas risas a su amado, el tercero fue un juego de tiro al blanco, por supuesto Bruce fue excelente, dándole a todos en el centro, ganándose un oso de peluche, que entrego enseguida al castaño, el cuarto fue un puesto de manzanas acarameladas, gustoso Hal tomo una comiéndola con gusto, embarrándose toda la cara en el proceso, ahí ven al Wayne limpiándole la cara, con una servilleta entre risas, el quito puesto era un juego de agarrar al pez dorado con un simple papel, le costó un poco pero Jordan logro agarrar uno que dos, pero miro a una niña entusiasmada y se los entrego con sumo gusto, la niña se inclinó dándole las gracias suponía el. 

Hasta que llegaron a una zona muerta, solo había cientos de bambús en hileras, con muchos papelitos enrollados en un listón rojo. 

Hal le apretó el brazo al Wayne y señalo los bambús. 

"Ahí se coloca tu mayor deseo y se hará realidad" 

"Quiero poner el mío" Le dijo entusiasmado el castaño. 

Bruce le dio unas monedas a la joven en la entrada del laberinto de bambús y esta les entrego unas hojas y un listón rojo. 

Hal camino más que emocionado, había bastante gente así que se paró en una rama libre donde el bambú estuviera prácticamente sin deseos, escribió el suyo sin pensarlo mucho. 

"¿Que deseaste?" Le pregunto el oji-azul. 

"Que siempre estemos juntos" Respondió con una gran sonrisa. 

"Y tu ¿Qué deseaste?" Bruce le entrego el papel, y su silueta bajo hasta quedar en una rodilla, Hal abrió muy grandes sus ojos y comenzaron a aguarse, el papel decía "Quieres casarte conmigo" 

Hal bajo el papel y miro a su amado el cual tenía un anillo en una fina cajita de terciopelo azul marino. 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, llevando su mano a su boca para esconder el sollozó que escapo de su garganta, la multitud los había rodeado, expectantes por su respuesta, de ella salieron Kyle y Damián, sorprendiéndose de ver a Bruce arrodillado y a Hal llorando como magdalena. 

Hal movió frenéticamente su cabeza en afirmación, para luego colgarse del cuello de su amado, repitiendo el beso una y otra vez, Bruce lo tomo de la cintura abrazándolo con fuerza, la multitud comenzó a aplaudir, uno que otro silbido se escuchó, en realidad fue Kyle el que silbó como desquiciado. 

Wayne le coloco el anillo, Jordan lo observo como un anhelo cumplido. Acaricio sus mejillas quitando todo rastro de lágrimas y comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, en los ojos ámbar y azul se reflejaban los miles de colores de las bombas en el aire, era un fin hermoso para una noche hermosa.


	8. Boda:

Hal se sentía sobrepasado ¿Por qué? No era solo los preparativos de la boda que estaban a cargo de Alfred y el, si no que desde que hicieron público su compromiso, todo era un caos, los medios no lo dejaban en paz, hasta en su casa irrumpían, no podía salir a correr, ni siquiera podía hacer las compras en paz. 

Pero Bruce hallo una solución, lo llevo a vivir con él en la mansión, de por sí, serian maridos en poco tiempo, ¿Qué más daba si vivían juntos antes de tiempo? 

Kyle no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero aflojo un poco, cuando vio como lo atosigaban, con un gran suspiro y aun en contra, dejo ir a su hermanito a manos de aquel hombre. 

Jordan se sentía solo en esa gran casona, solo con Alfred, lo único que lo aliviaba era la gran biblioteca llena de libros, que le costaría años leer todos, se la pasaba las mañanas, tardes y partes de las noches leyendo con Robin a su lado, algunas veces salía al gran jardín a leer, pero no quería arruinar tan valiosos libros, así que optaba por leer dentro de la biblioteca. 

"Señor es necesario que escoja el color de la boda" Esa tarde Alfred entro a la gran biblioteca con un libro de muestrarios. 

"¿Justo ahora?" Pregunto con hastió pues iba en la mejor parte de aquel libro. 

"La lamento señor, pero así es, el color dará el tema de la boda y así sabré el color de las servilletas, de los manteles, de los centros de mesa" Y Alfred seguía enumerando que, en alguna parte de toda esa conversación, se perdió. 

"De acuerdo" Accedió de mala gana, tomando el muestrario que le extendió Alfred, se la pasó toda la tarde mirando un sinfín de colores, que había algunos que ni él conocía, termino rindiéndose, no sabía cuál escoger, le gustaban muchos y no molestaría a Bruce con esas trivialidades, entonces ¿Qué podía hacer? El único que se le venía a la mente para que lo ayudara era su fiel amigo Kyle, al cual llamo. 

Kyle entro a la mansión, mirando a todos lados, era grande hermosa y elegante igual que Bruce, agito su cabeza ¿En qué pensaba? Ese hombre le robaría a la única familia que tenía, seguía a Alfred, el fiel mayordomo de Wayne, se asombró mucho cuando llegaron a un pasillo completamente alfombrado de color rojo, en medio de este había una pequeña mesa con un jarrón que parecía costoso, se vio tentado a tocarlo, deslizo su dedo por el contorno, empujándolo sin querer, este se precipito hacia el suelo, Kyle pudo cachándolo antes de que cayera al suelo, suspiro aliviado. 

─Si ya dejo de jugar con ese jarrón señor Rayner, le gustaría seguirme─ Dijo el mayordomo a su lado, con una ceja levantada. 

─ Si, si─ Dejo el florero en la mesita y lo siguió, entrando en la gran biblioteca, ¿Por qué no le sorprendía que estuviera ahí? Así, su amigo era un poseso de los libros, era un come libros. 

Lo vio apretando su cabeza frustrado, mirando un libro por demás peculiar, tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado. 

─ ¿Qué pasa hermanito?─ Pregunto tocando su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

Este lo miro y se lanzó a sus brazos, Kyle confundido le devolvió el abrazo. 

"Soy un desastre, no sé qué hacer, nunca pensé que organizar una boda sería tan estresante, ayúdame por favor" Dijo desesperado el castaño. 

"Contrata un organizador de bodas" Dijo fresco el otro castaño. 

" Alfred está en contra, dice que dejarlo todo en manos de un desconocido no le gustaba" Dijo esperanzado en su amigo. 

Kyle suspiro y se acomodó mejor en la pequeña mesa... 

Comenzaron con lo básico, el color, escogieron los que más les gustaba y los repartieron, en los que les gusta mucho, los que le gustan más o menos y los que en verdad no quisiera ver en su boda, decidieron a última instancia, un verde tierno, ahí tenían el color de las servilletas y manteles. 

Siguieron con las flores, Hal decidió por alcatraces, era su flor favorita y Bruce le había dicho que todo sería a su gusto, de ahí obtuvieron los centros de mesa. 

El banquete fue lo más difícil, pues decidieron que este proporcionaría la vajilla y la cristalería, y con los estándares de Alfred, que él pensaba comprarlo todo, pero veían un gasto innecesario, nunca utilizarían tanta vajilla y cristalería, fue difícil, pero lo convencieron para rentarlo junto con el banquete, pero no pudieron quitarle que fuera lo mejor de lo mejor. 

Luego fue el juez que los casaría y los documentos correspondientes para hacer el acta de matrimonio, el pobre Kyle estuvo de arriba para abajo con todo. 

Los bocadillos, los recuerdos, la música, el lugar, los invitados, el fotógrafo, las invitaciones, los trajes, todo lo correspondiente para hacer una boda completa. 

Tardaron más de un mes, pero cuando Kyle corto la última llamada para reserva, aquel gran y hermoso jardín, suspiraron tranquilos. 

Hal se paró violentamente, mirando los papeles esparcidos en el piso con brusquedad. 

"El pastel, falta el pastel" Dijo alarmado. 

"¿Qué otra cosa? Déjaselo a tu novio casi marido, tú ya hiciste todo, dale esa faena a el " 

" No quiero molestarlo con esto" 

"Señor Jordan tengo una excelente pastelería para la ocasión" Dijo el mayordomo. 

" Es la pastelería favorita del señor Bruce" Hal frunció el ceño ¿A Bruce le gustaban los pasteles? No, no lo creía, había algo detrás de eso, pero no sabía que. 

Alfred estaba consiente que el amo Jordan se la pasaba últimamente con el señor Rayner y eso tenía celoso al amo Bruce y mas que no le había pedido ayuda a él, sino a su mejor amigo para esta faena tan importante, eso tenía a su amo muy consternado, y que mejor manera para que se sintiera útil que entregándole algo de lo más importante para la boda, porque no había boda sin pastel o ¿No? 

Asintió satisfecho cuando Hal acepto. 

Esa misma noche Jordan estaba nervioso, de verdad no quería pedirle nada a Bruce, nada relevante a la boda, pues él estaba ocupado con su trabajo para lidiar con algo como una boda. 

Se acomodo en la cama, tomo su libro y miro a Bruce leer unos papeles de la empresa, hasta esas horas tenía que atender su trabajo, y él lo entendía, por eso no quería molestarlo tan trivial como un pastel de bodas. 

Suspiro y tomo valor de no sé dónde. 

"Bruce" El aludido, despego los ojos de los papeles y le tomo total atención a su amado. 

"¿Eres alérgico a algo? No se alas nueces quizás" Aun estaba nervioso. El oji-azul lo miro interrogante. 

"¿Que sucede Hal?" El otro volvió a suspirar. 

" Quería pedirte que... " Hubo una pausa " Si me ayudabas a escoger el pastel de la boda" Los ojos de Bruce se iluminaron, dejo los papeles a un lado, colocándose sobre el cuerpo de su amado, abrazándolo. 

"Claro amor, pensé que jamás me lo pedirías" Beso su cuello. 

" Es que pensé que estabas muy ocupado con el trabajo y no quería molestarte con las cosas de la boda" 

" Vamos amor, siempre me va a importar todo lo que se relacione a ti y a nuestro matrimonio, ¿Por eso no me habías dicho nada y te habías matado junto con Kyle?" 

"Si, lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir renegado" 

"Solo me sentí un poco celoso" Beso sus suaves labios. 

Y con esa charla, durmieron abrazados, y en paz. 

Pasaron dos días para que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos, ese día se acercó a Hal bastante sonriente, besando su mejilla, este comía panqueques que había preparado Alfred muy temprano en la mañana. 

"Buenos días cariño" Se sentó, tomando el periódico. 

"Buenos días Bruce" Dijo el otro más que sonrojado por la acción del otro, aun no se acostumbraba. 

Bruce comenzó a leer, desayunando, y Hal continúo comiendo los deliciosos panes dulces. 

Al terminar Wayne lo tomo por la muñeca, haciéndolo que se sentara en su regazo. 

"Mi pequeño petirrojo" Acaricio su mejilla, ganándose un salvaje sonrojo del otro. 

"Hoy iremos a ver lo del pastel" Anuncio tomando los últimos sorbos de café, Hal lo beso, pero ese pequeño beso se fue transformando en algo más, no habían podido intimar, pues todo el ajetreó de la boda tenía muy cansado a Jordan y Wayne no se quedaba atrás, por eso se deseaban como lava a la roca. 

Bruce acaricio su cintura, Hal llevo sus manos a su pecho queriendo desabotonar la camisa de su amado. Pero un fuerte carraspeo hizo al oji-azul despegarse de los labios ajenos. 

─Está listo el auto amo Bruce─ Dijo cordialmente el mayordomo. 

"¿Seguimos con esto después?" Hal hizo una mueca de inconformidad. 

Se levantó del regazo de su amado, Bruce se acomodó su ropa y guiándolo por la cintura lo llevo hasta el auto 

Llegaron a una de las pastelerías y reposterías más reconocidas de todo Gótica y del mundo, Wayne le extendió la mano, este la tomo, guiándolo hacia dentro del lugar. 

El lugar era bastante elegante, con cientos de pasteles en los estantes, iban de los más sencillos hasta el más elaborado. 

En la barra de madera pulida, había varias muestras de pasteles. 

─Hola Bruce, es bueno tenerte por aquí─ Dijo una mujer bastante hermosa con una filipina blanca, toco el hombre de este muy disimuladamente. 

─Hola Miranda, hace mucho que no vengo─ Bruce se apartó de ella disimuladamente. 

─Eras solo un niño─ Ella insistía en acariciarle el hombro o la mano, eh insistía con que Hal no existía. 

─Aquí tenemos una variedad de pasteles, me tomé la libertad de escoger lo que creí te gustarían─ Paso el brazo a través de sus hombros, acariciando la espalda. 

─Es decisión de Hal─ Puso completa atención en su amado, besándole el dorso de la mano. 

Hal sonrió triunfal a la arpía esa, ¿Qué se creía, que podía seducir a su novio, casi esposo? El tenía algo mucho mejor entre las piernas, literalmente hablando, nunca pensó ser tan territorial, pero ese hombre era suyo maldita zorra imprudente. 

Comenzaron a probar los pasteles uno por uno, Bruce tomaba un pedazo con el tenedor y lo metía a su boca, derramaban miel, vio como la tipa hacia una mueca de fastidió. 

Hal seguía insistiendo que lo sencillo era lo mejor, que el de coco con limón estaba bien, pero Miranda (Voz chocante) insistía que era mejor el de trufas de chocolate. 

─Es mejor calidad y elegante, no tan sencillo, es tu boda─ Bruce miro a Hal, pero Jordan no daría el brazo a torcer, él sabía lo que quería y él quería el de coco y limón. 

Solo negó con la cabeza, fue suficiente para Bruce. 

─ Danos el que él quiere─ Dijo decidido, sin dejar dudas de su decisión. Miranda hizo otra vez una mueca de inconformidad. 

Ahora el problema era como lo querían, el modelo, la forma, Miranda insistía que debería ser de cuatro pisos, Hal pensaba que era mucho, se la pasaría comiendo pastel por semanas, el solo lo quería de dos, no habían invitado a muchas personas, solo las más allegadas, no querían medios, ni gente ajena a ellos. 

Pero la tipa se empeñaba en contradecirlo, y eso lo estaba fastidiando y mas que se la pasaba toqueteando lo que era suyo por derecho. 

Miranda en una de esas, paso su mano por detrás de su cuerpo, tocándole el trasero a Bruce, este dio un salto y miro hacia atrás indignado. 

Fue todo Hal reventó, tomando camino, fue directo al auto, Bruce le seguía de cerca, se metió al auto con un sonoro portazo, cruzándose de brazos, él sabía que Bruce no tenía la culpa de gustarle a esa zorra, y tampoco en toda la visita él había dado señales de corresponderle, es más toda la atención del oji-azul siempre fue de él, por eso ella había obstado por una desesperada maniobra. 

No estaba enojado con él, si no con la descarada mujer. 

Bruce se subió al auto en silencio, no sabía que decir, ni se disculpó con la repostera, por ir tras Hal, no tampoco sabía cómo arreglar un problema que no había causado el. 

Tomo el volante frustrado, de buenas a primeras recibió un beso demandante por parte de Hal, Jordan solo deseaba marcarlo como suyo, dejarle su esencia. 

Llevo desesperadamente sus manos a su pantalón, se lo saco sin romper aquel beso demandante y posesivo que incluía lenguas poderosas, le quito el cinturón a Bruce de forma agresiva. 

¿Desde cuándo Hal sabia besar tan bien? Y lo más importante aún ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan impulsivo y desgarradoramente sexy? 

Saco su virilidad, masajeándolo con vehemencia, Bruce estaba por demás excitado, esta situación le gustaba y mucho, poniéndolo duro casi al instante. 

Hal no lo aguanto más, se pasó al asiento del piloto con las piernas a los costados de su amado, Bruce hizo para atrás todo el asiento, para tener campo libre entre el volante y ellos en un movimiento fluido. 

De la nada sin preparación, así en seco, lo metió todo, hasta el fondo, podía jurar que lo sentía en sus entrañas. 

Comenzó a dar sentones violentos, todos esos días sin nada de nada le había caído encima como agua fría, desencadenando su lujuria, más lo celos acumulados, se hicieron una bomba de tiempo. 

Los cristales comenzaron a empañarse, el auto comenzó a rechinar, con las fuertes embestidas y sentones, sus alientos se evaporaban, se sentían en la gloria. 

Por impulso coloco su mano en el vidrio de al lado, limpiándolo, un ronroneo salió de sus labios, cuando tuvo el inminente orgasmo, Bruce seguido tomándolo de las nalgas alzándolo un poco, embistiéndolo como fiera, aun con el espacio reducido, no sabían cómo demonios ponían tener toda una cama a su disposición. 

Hal seguía disfrutando de ser frotado por dentro aun cuando ya se había corrido, Bruce por fin tuvo el orgasmo. 

Sus pechos subían y bajaban violencia, se miraron a los ojos, ¡Dios se amaban y con locura! 

Un toquido en la ventanilla los saco de su estupor, Miranda trataba de ver por el manotazo de Hal, pues todo el cristal estaba empañado por el calor de adentro. 

Importándole poco Bruce bajo la ventanilla, el olor a sexo se percibía enseguida, ella frunció el ceño. 

─Lamento todo el inconveniente, aquí está la lista de precios y justo como lo quería am.... Hal─ Se sentía incomoda con toda esa situación, Wayne miro a Jordan, este solo asintió, aprobando, de por si con eso le había quedado más que asegurado que la tipa había entendido bien. 

─De acuerdo, gracias─ Tomo los papeles, que le eran ofrecidos, subió el cristal sin más que decir, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. 

De regreso en casa, siguieron con lo que dejaron a "medias en el auto" 

El día había llegado, Hal se sentía por completo nervioso, las manos le sudaban, temblaba un poco, y casi quería estrangular a Kyle por tardarse tanto. 

Cuando Kyle entro casi se le va encima abrazándolo con fuerza, tenía ganas de llorar de lo nervioso que estaba. 

─Tranquilo amigo, solo es tu boda─ Beso su frente y lo alejo un poco, para acomodarle la pequeña rosa negra en la solapa de su traje color perla. 

Se veía elegante, pulcro, por demás sexy, los pantalones se ajustaban en los lugares apropiados, la camisa de manga larga le quedaba a la medida, y el saco uff le quedaba espectacular con el corte exacto, bueno un traje hecho a la medida por un sastre. 

Se miro por última vez al espejo, se arregló el saco y salió del pequeño cuarto. 

Nervioso mira a todos lados buscando a Bruce, no lo encontró, había mucha gente, bueno solo las personas más cercanas a ellos. 

Kyle lo tomo del brazo, completamente fuera de sí, por buscar a Bruce, no se dio cuenta que su amigo lo encamino hacia el sendero hacía aquel kiosco color verde rodeado de flores diminutas de colores llamativos, al fin lo encontró al final de la línea, se veía tan guapo con su traje negro de tres piezas y una rosa blanca en la solapa. 

No le importo nada ni nadie, no el importo la mirada de todos los presentes, ni Kyle que lo tomaba del brazo, ni el juez, ni Damián que estaba al lado de su padre, solo importaban ellos dos, solo se perdieron en los ojos de otro, el color de sus ojos se aclaró. 

Bruce bajo los tres escalones tomando la mano de Hal, y subiendo con él, hasta el juez. 

─ Estamos aquí reunidos para unir esta pareja en matrimonio, para buena suerte los novios han escrito sus votos, comienza señor Wayne─ Kyle se preparó para traducirle a Hal a cada detalle. 

─ Desde el momento en que te vi en esa reunión de ex-pilotos y ex-soldados supe que debía hacerte mío por el resto de mi vida, no fue tu mirada inocente y asustada lo que me cautivo, si no lo fuerte y buena persona que eres lo que en verdad me prendo a ti, fue tu valor y dedicación por la vida, fue tu forma de ser tan inocente pero decidida, me enamore de ti, perdidamente, te amo─ Kyle termino de decirlo en lenguaje de ceñas, pero ya estaba llorando, junto con Hal, su llanto era acompañado por una radiante sonrisa. 

Kyle se enjuago los mocos con la manga de su saco color beige y saco una hoja de papel. 

─Hablare por mi amigo pues él no puede hablar─ Explico este, sorbiendo los mocos que el quedaban. 

─ Es una cita de mi libro favorita, creí que era adecuado y expresa lo que quiero decirte─ Era de esperarse que Hakl tomara una cita de su libro favorito. 

─ No puedo concretar la hora, ni el lugar, ni las palabras que pusieron los cimientos de mi amor. Hace bastante tiempo. Estaba medio enamorado de ti, antes de saber que te quería. Por tu vigor y por tu inteligencia, estoy enamorado de ti ─ Con eso le dijo todo, Kyle volvió a tirarse a llorar como magdalena. 

─Firmen aquí por favor─ Señalo el juez, Hal firmo primero, para después ser Bruce, dejaron la pluma sobre los papeles. 

─Los anillos por favor─ Exclamo el juez, Damián hizo acto de presencia, entregando los anillos, Bruce tomo el pequeño anillo que tenía grabado " Mi pequeño petirrojo" colocándoselo en el dedo anular, deslizándolo con delicadeza y Hal repitió el mismo proceso. 

─Los declaro compañeros de toda la vida─ Declaro el juez. 

─Puede besar al novio─ Hal lo miro tímidamente, solo podía ver sus ojos a través de las espesas pestañas, Bruce beso su mejilla para después besar castamente sus labios, la gente brinco en aplausos, Kyle seguía llorando, pobre no sabía cuánto se lo recordaría Damián. 

Los esposos ahora miraron a los invitados, bajaron por las escaleras y abrazaron a algunos, saludaron a otros, estrecharon las manos con unos cuantos. 

¡Hora de la fiesta! La música a todo volumen, el alcohol no falto, y era hermoso el decorado, una lluvia de lucecitas como techo, las mesas redondas con un hermoso centro de mesa, faroles de alambre con luces, la pista estaba decorada como un tablero de ajedrez, hermoso. 

Muchos estaban en la pista otros estaban sentados degustando de la comida, pero ellos, pensaban que estaban solos, sin importar que clase de música estuviera solo bailaban lento, con Hal apoyado en el pecho del contario, Bruce sostenía su cintura con fuerza, con la mano en alto, juntas, de vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos y se daban un beso, Kyle para ese momento estaba hasta atrás de ebrio. 

─ Él es mi hermanito, el que se acaba de casar─ Le decía a Damián, quien solo bebía refresco. 

─Lo se Kyle, es mi padre con el que se casó─ Rayner llevo su brazo a través de los hombros del otro, abrazándolo. 

─Me dejo solo, me abandono, yo que deje todo por él, ahora me abandona, pero tú no me vas a dejar ¿verdad Damián? ─ Hipo un poco tomando otra copa, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del pelinegro, haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente el otro. 

Lo empujo un poco. 

─Si Rayner, nunca te voy a dejar ─ Dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirando a otro lado menos al otro castaño, tuvo que ir detrás de Kyle que estaba molestando a los invitados. 

Disfrutaron la fiesta todo lo que pudieron, brindaron, cortaron el pastel, bailaron hasta el cansancio, tomaron un sinfín de fotografías en fin todo fue maravilloso, pero era hora de partir. 

Recorrieron el camino de gente que les aventaban arroz, como la tradición lo dictaba, firmemente agarrados de la mano, se dieron un último beso para toda la gente, Hal se despidió de un Kyle completamente borracho y Bruce se despidió de Alfred y subieron al auto rumbo al aeropuerto. 

La luna de miel fue un regalo de Bruce, así como una sorpresa... 

Bajaron en un lugar completamente desconocido para Hal, subiéndose a la limosina preparada, hasta llegar a otro pequeño aeropuerto, pero esta vez se subieron a un hidroavión, en lo alto se podía admirar la mar turquesa, tan transparente, que se podía ver los peces, con hermosas palmeras con muchos cocos, descendieron en una isla el gran letrero decía Maldivas, Hal soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, estaban en medio de la nada, caminaron por la blanca arena, hasta llegar a un muelle, había pequeñas chozas a varios kilómetros de distancia de la orilla del mar, todo era tan bello que le costaba creerlo. 

Caminaron por el muelle, hasta llegar a la última choza, solo había seis, no estarían muy acompañados. Al entrar, era una hermosura, todo era veraniego pero elegante con una gran puerta ventana que daba a una pequeña terraza con vista al mar abierto. 

Hal fue sorprendido por Bruce que lo cargo en brazos, hasta recamara, este rodeo el cuello del otro. 

"No soy una mujer" Se quejo el castaño, pero no le molestaba estar en los brazos en su esposo. 

"Pero eres mi todo y mi todo debe ser cargado hasta el lecho" Le robo un beso. 

Los asistentes dejaron las maletas y se retiraron, dejando solos a los recién casados, Bruce dejo en el suelo a su amado. 

"Debes estar cansado" No hubo respuesta, pues Hal miraba a todas partes, asombrado. 

Wayne se aflojo la corbata y se sacó el saco, comenzando a sacarse la camisa, solo tenía que sacarse los gemelos para sacarse la camisa, Hal se ruborizo por ver a su esposo casi desnudo de la cintura para arriba, jamás se acostumbraría a ver tan fornido cuerpo, ni decir que el suyo no estuviera bien esculpido, es solo que era el cuerpo del hombre que amaba. 

" Ahora regreso" Dijo nervioso casi corriendo la puerta que creía era el baño, Bruce tomo asiento en la amplia cama. 

Se miro al espero "Vamos Hal como si antes no lo hubiera hecho", estaba por demás nervioso "Pero será la primear vez como esposos" Trataba de consolarse el solo. 

Con las manos temblorosas se retiró el saco, con dificultad se desabotono los botones de la camisa, soltó la gema de su pantalón, bajando su bragueta, dejando que se deslizara por sus piernas, los zapatos se los saco, tomo todo y lo doblo con cuidado, quedando solo en su ajustado bóxer negro, respiro hondo, abrió la puerta, y con todo el valor del mundo camino hacia su esposo tan decidido como alguien podría estar, Bruce seguía sentado en la cama. 

─ ¿Hal? ─ Pregunto al aire, más que asombrado de ver venir a su esposo más que decido. 

Jordan lo tomo por los hombros, robándose sus labios, enredando sus dedos en el cabello sedoso color negro del otro, era desgarrador y posesivo, su lenga se aventuró a recorrer toda la boca, desde los dientes hasta la garganta. 

Bruce no cabía en asombro ¿Hal lo estaba besando así? Estaba seguro que si hubiera estaba parado, sus piernas abrían flaqueado por lo intenso del beso, llevo sus manos a la cintura del otro y lo atrajo hacia sí, obligándolo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, luego tomo su nuca para profundizar el beso, si es que se podía profundizar más. 

El beso termino con una suave mordida de Hal en el labio inferior del otro, gruñendo complacido, Bruce recorrió acariciando los muslos del castaño, hasta llegar a las nalgas, acariciando el contorno. 

Jordan comenzó a devorarle el cuello, desde la clavícula hasta el hombro, Wayne metió sus dedos debajo del bóxer, acariciando el anillo de carne con las yemas de los dedos, lo delineo perfectamente, cada orificio, cada protuberancia, hasta que metió el dedo, Hal le regalo un salto de sorpresa y una exquisita mordida en el hombro. 

Comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, el castaño tembló al sentir un segundo dedo, comenzando a descender por el pecho del otro, Hal hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió como lo expandía con tijeras, el oji-azul ataco su manzana de Adam, lamiendo hacia su mentón, mordiéndolo con los dientes. 

Soltó un pujido de indignación cuando se sintió vacío, pero soltó un jadeo cuando sintió tremenda nalgada que resonó por toda la habitación, se le subió la lujuria hasta niveles inimaginables, que tembló de pies a cabeza, de pura excitación. 

Bruce en un rápido movimiento lo puso en cuatro sobre la cama, Hal murmuraba comenzando a frotarse con la notable erección de su esposo, lo ponía más caliente y duro como roca, el ver como mecía el trasero invitándolo. 

Desesperado se desabotono el pantalón, de forma agresiva bajo su bragueta y dejo salir su erección que goteaba deseosa. 

Coloco su falo en el anillo palpitante y metió toda su extensión de un solo golpe, Hal soltó un chillido, arqueándose, comenzaron las férreas embestidas, tomándolo del cabello lo obligo a estampar su mejilla contra el colchón. 

Casi salía dejando solo la punta y volvía a entrar de forma violenta, las paredes internas se apretaban cada vez más, en cada estocada, en cada embestida, acaricio sus hombros con su mano libre pues la otra tenía firmemente agarrado el castaño cabello, acaricio su espalda y los costados, propinándole otra nalgada sonora. 

El miembro del castaño choreaba preseminal, fue atendido por la mano de Bruce, que apretaba y aflojaba, recorriendo toda la extensión. 

Tomo su pierna y de un movimiento casi acrobático, lo volteo, teniendo su muslo en el hombro, Hal boqueaba. Dios sí que no podía respirar, hiperventilaba, por lo jodidamente bien que se sentía. 

No pudo evitar rasguñar la espalda de su esposo, podía jurar que la carne se venía debajo de sus uñas. 

Las embestidas se volvieron largas y cortas al mismo tiempo, el movimiento de cadera era rítmico y contoneante. 

Y entonces explotaron juntos, vieron estrellas, miles de luces de colores vieron juntos. Bruce se dejó caer cansado sobre el cuerpo de su esposo. 

Sus respiraciones eran forzadas, daban bocanadas largas para regularizarlas. 

La respiración de Hal se normalizo, sus parpados pesaban, habían tenido un largo día, cansado y largo, pero feliz, abrazo por la cintura a su esposo y se dejó ir por el sueño. 

Bruce lo miro dormir, beso su frente cobijándolo bien, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al castaño, busco en su maleta, un pantalón de pijama, colocándoselo, busco entre las cosas de su esposo, sacando un pantalón igual, se lo coloco con cuidado, lo bueno era que Hal tenía el sueño pesado, después de ponérselo, este se enrosco como un niño pequeño, buscando a su esposo. 

Al no encontrarlo hizo una mueca, volteándose, Bruce rio por la acción y se acostó a su lado, una vez encontrado, el castaño relajo su expresión y volvió a ser serena. 

Los rayos de sol entraban por la gran puerta ventana, las sabanas estaban revueltas, el cuerpo de un castaño reposaba tranquilamente en la cama. 

Bruce cerro las gruesas cortinas, no quería que el sol despertara a su amando, se sentó en una pequeña mesa redonda, cerca de la cama, tomo un sorbo de café y miro dormir a su esposo. 

Era un ángel ante sus ojos, estiro la mano y acaricio su mejilla, miro su sortija de matrimonio, estaba casado él, el hombre sin compromisos, sin ataduras, estaba casado, con el hombre más dulce del planeta tierra, era afortunado. 

Sin darse cuenta Hal se había levantado de la cama, lo abrazaba por detrás, acariciando sus hombros y pecho, mordiendo sensualmente su oreja, Bruce rio un poco y se levantó de la silla dándose cuenta que su esposo estaba completamente desnudo. 

Lo miro asombrado ¿Desde cuándo Hal era tan desinhibido? Quién sabe, pero comenzaba a gustarle, lo beso, un beso cargado de deseo, tomando los muslos de su esposo, llevo sus piernas a su cintura, caminando hacia la regadera. 

Solo fue el silencio de una noche, en una reunión lo que lo enamoró perdidamente. 

FIN...


	9. Especial Kyle y Damian:

Kyle despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tanto que, al levantarse de aquella mullida cama, se tocó la cabeza por la gran punzada que le atravesó. 

Se tallo los ojos, porque aún estaba soñoliento, llevándose la grata sorpresa de que estaba desnudo, miro con ojos grandes la sabana que lo cubría sus piernas, y como si la sabana quemara la tomo despacio, y la fue subiendo, encontrándose completa y absolutamente desnudo, tal y como vino al mundo. 

Llevó sus manos a su cara, odiaba acostarse con alguien ebrio, pues al otro día, ni de su nombre recordaba. 

Esperen un momento, pero... todos los de la fiesta eran conocidos y con los cuales, no se acostaría, ni, aunque le pagaran, ¡Eran familia! 

Sintió movimiento en la cama y despacio muy despacio, quito la sabana de la persona a su lado. 

─No, no, no, no ¡No! ─ Grito como un loco al ver de quien se trataba, recorrió la cama, lo más rápido pudo cayendo estrepitosamente, no le importo el dolor se levantó y tomo sus pantalones. 

─Podrías callarte Rayner, quiero seguir durmiendo─ Dijo soñoliento Damián, ¡Dios, se había follado al hijo de su cuñado! ¡El día de su boda! hiperventilaba de lo caótico que eso sonaba, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y trato de recordar, lo único que recordaba era, que estaba completamente ebrio despidiéndose de su hermano, después todo era borroso, pero recordaba muy claramente la cara de Damián de completo placer, se veía realmente sexy, se ruborizo al instante ¿El pensando que el mocoso ese era sexy? Se estaba volviendo loco. 

Tenía que arreglar esto y antes de que su padre y su hermano volvieran de su luna de miel, como loco lo movió en la cama, importándole poco las quejas del otro. 

─ ¿Que te sucede Kyle? ─ ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre? Bueno eso lo arreglaría después. 

─Dime que tú y yo no hemos follado─ Suplicaba a todos los dioses que, solo lo hubiera metido a la cama desnudo y hubiera dormido con él, por pura casualidad, pero la reacción del otro lo desconcertó y mucho, este se ruborizo, desviando la mirada. 

─ ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Muy mal! ─ Quería jalarse los cabellos, quería aventarse por un acantilado, quería que le diera un paro cardiaco ahí mismo en este mismo instante. 

─Estas exagerando Kyle─ Dijo muy fresco el hijo del Wayne. 

─ ¡¿Exagerando?! ¡Tu padre va a matarme cuando se entere! ─ Estaba como desquiciado caminando de un lado para otro, semi desnudo. 

─No tiene que enterarse─ Seguía en pose de desinterés. 

Respiro hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. 

─Por lo menos dime que te gusto, si voy a tener que afrontar tantos problemas, lo justo es que me digas que te gusto─ Hizo un ademan con la mano tratando de explicase, Damián se ruborizo hasta las orejas, escondiéndose se cubrió con la sabana. 

─ ¡Damián! ¡Damián! ¡Merezco una explicación mocoso! ─ Tomo la sabana por lo pies, jalándola, quitándosela de jalón. 

─ ¡De acuerdo! ¡Dolió un infierno! ¡Si! ¡Pero me gusto! ¡Yo fui el que te insistió para hacerlo! ─ Desgarradoramente honesto, Kyle dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de procesar todo. 

─ ¡Pero ¿Por qué?! ─ Pregunto sin estar seguro de escuchar la respuesta. 

Damián parecía asustado, ¡Ja! el pequeño demonio asustado parecía un chiste, lo vio morderse el labio, sexy pensó, agito su cabeza, ese no era el momento para eso. 

─ Porque me gustas─ Lo dijo como un balbuceo, lo entendió sí, pero quería escucharlo más alto. 

─ ¡¿Que?!─ Grito instando al otro. 

─ ¡Porque me gustas! ¡Joder! ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Y sabía que nunca me harías caso! ¡Por eso opte por lo más bajo! ¡Te seduje cuando estabas borracho! ─ Su respiración era poca, daba bocanadas de aire, para regularizar su respiración. 

Kyle se fue para atrás hasta caer en el sillón de la habitación, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, analizando todo, lo más rápido pudo. 

─No, sé que vamos hacer─ Dijo en voz alta para el mismo. 

─ Fácil, te vas hacer responsable de esto, de mí y de esta situación─ Era lo más viable, así su padre no lo mataría, ni su mejor amigo tomaría represalias... ¡Espera! ¡Era un maldito mocoso! No podía salir con alguien 15 años más joven, quizás eran menos, pero eso no quitaba que lo tomarían de pederasta o pedófilo. 

Ya se lo había follado, que más daba, se dio por vencido, podría salir con el mocoso un tiempo hasta que este se cansara de él, era muy joven aun, se cansaría. 

Suspiro derrotado ─ De acuerdo, tomare la responsabilidad, y ni creas que esto se repetirá, por lo menos hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad─ Los ojos de Damián parecían brillar. 

─ Estas seguro que aguantaras dos años sin nada de nada, porque no te voy a permitir que me engañes─ Kyle se tensó, tenía un punto, maldición maldito seas Damián Wayne. 

Se aclaro la garganta. 

─ Tal vez una que otra vez─ Lo que siguió no se lo espero, el hijo de Wayne se arrojó a sus brazos, besándolo. 

Pensándolo bien, no se veía tan mal la situación.


	10. Una noche después de lo sucedido:

Kyle estaba por demás aburrido, en esa enorme casona, tenía que hacer algo, pues desde que lo retiraron, no tenía nada que hacer, además era por demás injusta la manera en la que lo sacaron de la fuerza aérea, según ellos, Hal lo necesita más que nunca ¡Pero Hal ya se había casado! Ya no necesita de él, con tristeza lo asumía, él pensaba que tenía que ver en algo el pequeño demonio que llamaba novio. 

Porque sí, era un pequeño demonio por habérsele impuesto así, de la noche a la mañana ya tenía novio, solo por un revolcón, que ni siquiera recordaba. 

Pero había aprendido a quererlo, era difícil, pero con un gran corazón, amaba a los animales, hasta era vegetariano. 

Se levantó del gran sillón, de cuero negro, nadaría, si eso haría, él era más de acción atlética, que pasarla leyendo todo el día como su buen amigo Hal, o administrando alguna de sus fiestas de caridad, que era un jodido trabajo de mierda y por demás aburrido, eso de ponerse traje de gala y caminar por la alfombra roja no era lo suyo y como si no fuera poco caminar del brazo del heredero a la fortuna Wayne como su galante novio estaba de la mierda, se quería morir en esos entonces. 

Suspiro, el pequeño demonio no había desistido de su relación, aunque tuvieran casi dos años y medio "saliendo" era solo un juego para él, uno donde evitaba que lo matara su cuñado, pero tal parecía que para el adolescente no lo era. 

Su teléfono sonó, a su pesar contesto de mala gana. 

─ Aquí Rayner─ Se le olvidaba saludar normal, aun le quedaba esas manias de la fuerza aérea. 

─ ¡Hola amigo cuanto tiempo! ─ La voz animada de un buen amigo, lo sorprendió. 

─ Hola Barry ¿Que cuentas? ─ Barry era amigo de Hal, pero por obvias razones era amigo de, el también. 

─ Nada, nada, pensaba que ya que estaba en la ciudad podríamos salir a tomar algo, ya que Hal con eso de vida de casado ya no tiene tiempo─ Se seguía escuchando bastante alegre. 

─ No lo sé Barry─ Se tallo la nuca, pensándoselo, su "novio" estaría en contra, pero si lo ¿llevaba? no, no era aún menor de edad, aunque solo el faltaban unos días para ya no serlo. 

─ Tu niño rico te golpea si sales eh─ Una carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. 

─ Ni que me lo digas, ya me tiene harto, es un chiquillo, yo preferiría a una rubia candente con grandes pechos, que aun adolescente con hormonas locas, no sé cuándo se cansara de mí, ya sabes los niños ricos botan todo cuando se cansan─ Escucho como la puerta de su habitación, era cerrada de un portazo, se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado hablando, camino hacia su puerta encontrando un pequeño regalo tirado, ¿Damián? aun no era hora de que saliera de la escuela, verifico su reloj, las 2:30 de la tarde. 

─ Maldición─ Maldijo saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa, se encontraba enfrente de la habitación del mocoso, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía cuánto había escuchado, opto por tocar tranquilamente. 

─ ¿Damián? ─ No hubo respuesta, pero tenía que estar ahí, la puerta estaba con seguro. 

─ ¡Damián! ─ Esta vez giro la perrilla inútilmente, comenzando a golpear la puerta ¿Porque se sentía tan desesperado? 

─ ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ─ Lo escucho, maldición lo que le faltaba, tener que lidiar con el mocoso sentimental. 

─ Damián, abre, déjame hablar contigo, todo fue un mal entendido─ No hubo respuesta, esta situación comenzaba a sobre pasarlo, nunca tuvo que dar explicaciones a ninguna mujer, todas era una aventura de una noche, a eso estaba acostumbrado, ahora con el hijo de Wayne era hombre aparte de eso, era hijastro de su hermano, aparte el oji-esmeralda estaba enamorado de él. 

Esa desesperación y gran tristeza en su corazón, el vacío en su pecho no era normal, lo llevo hacer lo que hizo. 

De un pucho limpio atravesó la madera, quitando el seguro, entrando apresurado. Lo buscó con la vista, encontrándolo en un rincón, sentado en el piso con las rodillas en su pecho, con la almohada abrazándola fuertemente, y le dolió verlo así, en un mar de lágrimas. 

─ ¡Que haces aquí! ¡El niño rico ya se aburrió de ti! ¡Así que vete! ─Le aventó un cojín que tenía a su lado. 

─ Damián yo... no quise decir eso─ La tristeza y la desesperación se clavaron más fuertemente en su pecho. 

─ ¡Claramente lo dijiste con toda intención! ¡Es lo que sientes! ¡Lárgate! ─ Seguía a la defensiva. 

─ Solo lo dije para quitarme a mi amigo de encima─ Dijo con voz calma. 

─ ¡Vete y búscate a la rubia ardiente con grandes pechos! ¡Cógetela! ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Solo quiero que te largues de mi vida! ─ Apretó más la almohada en su pecho, Kyle dio un paso al frente, Damián se deslizó por el piso un poco más lejos. 

Kyle no pudo más, estallo en mil y pedazos, toda su frustración se vino con él. 

─ ¡Y QUE CREIAS! ¡QUE TODO IBA A ESTAR BIEN! ¡CUANDO FUISTE TU EL ¡QUE FORSO TODO! ¡NO TE AMO, LO ENTIENDES! ¡ME PASEAS POR EL MUNDO CREYENDO QUE TODO ESTA BIEN! ¡PERO NO ES ASI! ¡QUIERO MI VIDA DE REGRESO! ¡QUIERO PODER VOLVER A ACOSTARME CON QUIEN YO QUIERA, O SALIR CUANDO YO QUIERA! ─ Una vez que termino, se arrepintió al ver la expresión del hijo de Wayne, tenía una mirada vacía, sin brillo, ya no lloraba, los rastros de lágrimas eran lo único que tenía en las mejillas. 

─ Perfecto Rayner, vete estas en todo tu derecho, hablare con padre, no tienes que preocuparte por el─ Y con eso se levantó bastante decidido. 

─ Damián yo no quise ...de verdad─ Trataba de justificarse, no quería que terminara, no así. 

─ ¡LARGATE! ¡TE DEVUELVO TU MISERABLE VIDA! ¡YA NO VAS A TENER QUE SOPOTARME! ¡ESTO SE TERMINO! ¡ERES LIBRE! ¡AHORA DEJA QUE HAGA MI VIDA COMO YO QUIERA Y TU HAS LA TUYA COMO TU QUIERAS! ¡ESPERO SE TE APORBECHE Y SEAS MUY FELIZ!─ Un fuerte dolor se instaló en su pecho, un desgarradoramente doloroso. 

─ Damián, no quiero, nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así─ Lo tomo de los brazos, quiso abrazarlo, pero el otro lo empujo. 

─ Dije que te fueras hacer tu vida─ La seriedad con al que lo dijo es de esas que dan miedo, Kyle bajo los brazos con decepción, camino a paso lento esperando que el otro le dijera "Hey es broma vamos a seguir como antes" pero nunca llego, llego a la puerta la tomo y la fue cerrando junto con él. 

─ Te amaba estúpido de mierda─ Dolía que lo dijera en pasado, cerró la puerta encontrándose en el pasillo a Bruce, Hal y al mayordomo Alfred. 

─ Te golpearía, pero sé que lastimaría más a Damián─ Le comento Bruce, miro a su amigo el cual corrió hacia dentro de la habitación de otro. 

Este solo bajo la mirada. 

Se traslado de nuevo a su departamento, el de ciudad costera por el de Gotham estaba muy cerca de él, aun no entendía porque le afecto tanto, porque había entrado en depresión, porque no quería salir, con solo una sola cosa en su cabeza... Damián. 

Todo iba bien, las salidas con sus amigos, cazando chicas hermosas, volvió a su juerga de antes, pero parecía no llenarle, le faltaba algo, el constante dolor en su pecho era lamentable, aun sabia de él, sabía que desde que lo dejo había comenzado a ir a fiestas, a beber como un maniático, y tal vez hasta drogas consumía, por la clase de chicos con los que andaba, no le pregunten como sabe de, el pues tiene contactos. 

Su punto de quiebre fue cuando, estaba a punto de estar con una chica hermosa, Sally se llamaba, lo único que podía ver era a Damián, haciendo esas expresiones tan eróticas, dirigidas solo a él, y el otro hecho era que no se le levantaba, estaba muerto, por más que lo intento, no pudo, se rindió y despidió a la mujer, enfadada. 

Se sentó en la cama frustrado, peino su cabello hacia atrás, cerro sus ojos y la imagen de Damián debajo de el apareció inminentemente, se puso duro al instante, abrió los ojos de golpe, no, no, no, no y no, no podía estar enamorado de ese mocoso. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado. 

Era mentira, se negaba a aceptarlo, no ¡No! …. 

Su teléfono sonó, de mala gana lo tomo, era un número desconocido, lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche, con fastidió, tenía mejores cosas que pensar que atender a un desconocido. 

Después de la quinta llamada, volvió a tomar el teléfono, importándole poco de quien se tratará le contesto de mala gana:0 

─ ¡¿Que?! ─ Se oyeron risas del otro lado de la línea. 

─ Así que tú eres el estúpido que lo dejo así de mal ─ La voz de un adolescente se escuchó. 

─ ¿Quién eres? ¿Damián está bien? ─ Comenzaba a enfurecer. 

─ Que ternurita, se preocupa por el mocoso─ Se escucharon unas carcajadas. 

─ Te recuerdo que también eres un mocoso─ Sonrió con suficiencia. 

─ Escucha anciano, en lo que no contestabas, nosotros nos follabamos a un completamente drogado Wayne, hasta lo gravamos, ganaremos mucho dinero con eso, pero es un maldito fastidio que solo diga Kyle hazlo más duro, Kyle así si, Kyle esto Kyle aquello, así que pensamos contactar al estúpido que lo dejo solo, ante nosotros, y déjame decirte que no está nada mal, me encanta el lunar que tiene en el omoplato izquierdo, es muy sexy, te has de ver divertido de lo lindo con él en la cama ¿No es así? ─ Kyle apretó el celular fuertemente. 

─ ¿Cómo sé que me dicen la verdad? ─ Se escucho como el teléfono cambiaba de mano y lo escucho. 

─ AH, AH, Kyle no toques ahí ¡AAAH! ─ El otro castaño casi estampa el celular en la otra pared de enfrente. 

─ ¡MALDITOS ¡HIJOS DE...! ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ! ─ Le grito al aparado. 

─ Tú tienes la culpa por dejarlo solo, antes de que ustedes terminaran, él ni siquiera nos volteaba a ver, pero después todo cambio y siempre le tuve ganas al Wayne ─ Se escucho como se quitaba el cinturón. 

─ Hasta luego anciano voy por mi parte Wayne─ Se corto la llamada, Kyle apretó tan la fuerte el aparato que le quebró la pantalla. 

A la mierda todo, él estaba enamorado incondicionalmente e irrevocablemente del mocoso. 

Tomo sus llaves y su cartera, bajando las escaleras de emergencia, porque si esperaba el elevador se le haría una eternidad, tomo el celular casi destruido y marco a su amigo Barry. 

Al tercer tono contesto. 

─ Hola Barry necesito un favor─ Dijo bastante serio para que su amigo lo tomara así. 

─ Claro dime─ Capto la indirecta. 

─ Necesito que rastrees un celular─ Sin más le colgó y le mando el numero en el que le marcaron, estaba abriendo su auto cuando su teléfono timbro, sonrió de lado, le gustaba la eficiencia de su amigo. 

Miro la ubicación, era en ciudad costera ¿Por qué carajo Damián estaría en ciudad costera? lo bueno es que era cerca del centro, su departamento se localizaba en el centro. 

Llego a una zona de bodegas abandonadas, se bajó en la más demacrada de todas, parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. Entro por la puerta principal, quería que supieran que él estaba ahí. 

En el primer piso no había nada, en el segundo igual, fue hasta el tercero que se percató de movimiento, entro como en su casa, todos los adolescentes hacían un circulo. 

Molesto, tomo el hombro de uno y lo hizo a un lado de forma agresiva. Lo que miro le hizo hervir la sangre. 

Damián estaba recostado completamente perdido, en un colchón mal trecho, pero eso no fue lo que lo enloqueció de ira, fue el hecho de verlo, completamente marcado con golpes y chupetones, completamente lleno de semen, mientras otro tipo le separaba las piernas. 

Fue todo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. 

─ ¡¡QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENSIMA!! ─ Grito lleno de cólera. Los muchachos se percataron por fin de él, se pusieron en guardia. 

─ ¡Un viejo! ─ Grito uno, Kyle lo tomo del cuello. 

─ Soy el maldito novio de este muchacho, me las van a pagar por a verle hecho esto─ Lo levantó con facilidad del suelo, lo estrangulaba, el joven luchaba por librarse, cuando sintió un golpe con algo metálico, pero estaba tan cabreado que apenas y lo sintió. 

Soltó al joven inconsciente, y lo miro con odio puro en los ojos, hasta ese entonces miro que le había pegado con un tubo de metal, lo tomo en el aire, lo retorció hasta escuchar como el rompía la muñeca al otro, este ladro de dolor y fue empujado por Kyle, tirándolo lejos hasta la pared. 

Los otros estaban por demás estupefactos, ninguno reaccionaba, hasta que uno grito: 

─ ¡Atáquenlo! ─ Todos corrieron hacia él, pensaron que como eran más podrían amedrentarlo, pero lo que no sabían, que un Kyle completamente enojado, era un arma, la fuerza aérea lo había entrenado bien, unos cuantos no le harían mucho y menos siendo tan inexpertos. 

Sus golpes eran torpes y lentos, fáciles de esquivar, muchos se llevaban más de un hueso roto, pues Kyle en ese estado le importaba poco el dolor ajeno, varios lo quisieron golpear con bates o tubos, pero parecía no sentía dolor, mañana sentiría que le dieron la paliza de su vida y así seria. 

Rompió con la mano desnuda el ultimo bate, el chico se hizo hacia atrás con miedo tropezándose en el proceso, en el suelo, trato de huir, pero Kyle lo pateo y lo tiro boca arriba. 

─Me imagino que fuiste tú el que me llamo ─ Dijo con voz calma, escalofriante. 

El muchacho no contesto, Kyle le rompió la pierna aplastándosela contra el concreto, al chico dio un alarido de dolor. 

─ ¡Contesta! O ¿quieres que te rompa otra cosa? ─ Lo amenazo, tomando su otra pierna con el pie. 

─ ¡Si! ¡Fui yo! ─ Kyle se acuclilló a su lado, tomando su mano. 

─ Espero allá sido la mejor cogida de tu vida─ Le rompió un dedo, este se retorció de dolor. 

─ Abusar de un muchacho drogado está mal, ¿Tus padres jamás te dijeron lo que estaba mal? ─ Otro dedo, chillo de dolor. 

─ ¡Contesta! ─ Rompió otro dedo, los huesos se rompían como ramas frágiles. 

─ ¡Si señor! ─ Este trataba de zafar su mano, pero el otro castaño la tenía bien sujeta, parecía que le cortaría la circulación. 

─ Perfecto, ahora, dime ¿Cómo se te ocurrió llamar al ex-novio de un Wayne, sabiendo que era un ex-militar? ─ Otro dedo, el chico convulsionaba de dolor. 

─ No lo sabía señor─ Lloraba en este punto. 

─ Correcto, te comunico, mi nombre es Kyle Rayner, piloto de la fuerza aérea, condecorado y el novio de Damián Wayne y si te le vuelves a acercar te juro que te mato cuando duermas plácidamente en tu cama─ El ultimo dedo, el dedo meñique quedo zafado completamente. 

─ ¡Eres un maldito! ─ Le grito el chico con enojo, Kyle sonrió de lado. 

─No jovencito, tu eres el maldito por abusar de MI novio, que además es un Wayne, una de las familias más ricas de por aquí, que tal vez tu familia se sustenta de ellos, me asegurare que pierdan todo, se queden en la ruina, y se lo deben agradecer a su lindo hijo delincuente que se atrevió a abusar de el─ Ahora fue la muñeca, le chico soltó un grito agudo y se desmayó de dolor. 

Kyle tomo postura y miro su obra varios chicos desmayados mientras otros tantos se alejaban con cara de horror, puso su entera atención en el chico en el colchón. 

Se quito su chaqueta de piloto y lo cubrió, cargándolo en brazos. 

─ ¿Kyle eres tú? ─Dijo débilmente el Wayne. 

─ Si, pequeño ─ Le susurro con amor. 

En las mejillas de Damián comenzaron a bajar lagrimas cristalinas. 

─ Sabia que vendrías por mí, yo sabía que ninguno de ellos eras tú, tu no me tocarías como ellos lo hicieron ─ Lo callo un momento. 

─ Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora─ Beso su frente y este el acurruco en su pecho. 

Saliendo de la bodega se encontró con su buen amigo Barry y varios pilotos. 

─ Hey amigo─ Lo saludó este. 

─ Hey ¿Que hacen aquí? ─ Pregunto curioso. 

─ Pensamos que necesitarías ayuda─ Comento como no queriendo la cosa ─Pero vemos que el gran Kyle Rayner ya lo hizo todo. 

─Ja ja ja que gracioso, la verdad es que si necesito ayuda, varios o, mejor dicho, todos necesitan atención médica, y que nada de esto se haga público porque si no se lo comerán vivo, amenacen o algo a los chicos para que no abran la boca─ Dio órdenes directas, todos se movilizaron. 

Kyle coloco a Damián en el auto, se disponía a ayudar cuando su amigo lo tomo de hombro. 

─ Vete, él te necesita─ Apretó su hombro de forma fraternal. 

─ De acuerdo, gracias ─ 

Tomo su camino a casa. Lo más probable es que su padre y Hal no sepan algo de él, tomo su teléfono celular y marco a Bruce, al tercer timbre respondió. 

─ Gracias a Dios Kyle, dime que Damián está contigo y a salvo─ Le dijo bastante preocupado. 

─ Si está conmigo, en este momento está dormido, pero está bien─ Le respondió con simpleza. 

─ Se quedará unos días en mi casa─ Corto antes de que el mayor pudiera replicar. 

Llegaron al estacionamiento de su condominio, lo saco con cuidado del auto, subió por el ascensor y entrando a casa a tropezones, dejo sus llaves en la mesita de al lado de la puerta y se adentró hacia su habitación, lo dejo en su cama tranquilamente, despacio, como si estuviera besando a un bebe, lo dejo acomodado, dejándolo para ir a llenar la pequeña bañera, él se desvistió por completo, tomándolo en brazos de nuevo, lo metió al agua caliente. 

Pareció reaccionar... se removió inquieto, Kyle comenzó a asearlo, mirando los rasguños, los golpes, los moretones, los chupetones, hasta llegar a su mal trecha entrada, por lo menos se lo hicieron una cinco veces y son decir pocas, se culpaba si él no hubiera dicho eso, estebarían juntos viendo una película y comiendo palomitas, en vez de estarlo aseando, después de una violación. 

Solo esperaba que su pequeño demonio, no recordara mucho.


	11. Segunda parte:

Damián tardo dos o tres días para desintoxicarse, noches en vela para el otro castaño, que se la paso limpiándole el sudor, cambiándolo de ropa, despertándolo para que comiera algo, en fin, unas largas noches en vela, cuidando su sueño intranquilo. 

Tal parecía que lo habían drogado casi al punto de ser una sobredosis, gracias a Dios no llego a tal extremo. 

Kyle lo observaba dormir, estaba más tranquilo, parecía tener pesadillas con regularidad, cabeceaba, llevaba tres días sin dormir, el cansancio la estaba venciendo, pero no, no se dormiría hasta verlo despierto. 

Fue a la cocina por su quinta taza de café de la noche, se sobo la nuca, estirando un poco su cuello, puso la taza que le regalo Damián la navidad pasada, una gran taza con el logo de la fuerza aérea de Gotham, en la encimera, tomando el vaso de la cafetera, bostezo tragándose todo el aire del contorno, se rascaba la cabeza en lo que servía el café caliente, andaba descalzo, sin camisa solo con unos ligeros pantalones de pijama a cuadros, dejando ver su bien forma torso. 

Encendió el pequeño televisor de la cocina, apoyándose en la encimera, tomo la taza, empinándosela, mirando esos programas pagados, no había nada más pasaban más de las 12 de la noche y aun no tenía cable, con todo el embrollo de Damián su cabeza no daba para más. 

Se escucho un ruido sordo desde la habitación, este se puso alerta dejo la taza a medio terminar sobre la encimera, corriendo directo a sus aposentos, encontrando al más joven en el suelo, este se arrastraba desorientado, Kyle corrió a su auxilió, se arrodillo delante de él, tomándolo de los brazos, Damián comenzó a manotear desesperado. 

─ ¡No suéltame! ¡No quiero! ─ Kyle no sabía qué hacer, era un ataque de pánico, lo único que atino hacer fue abrazarlo contra su pecho, este dejo de forcejear, se imaginaba que fue al identificarlo, su respiración rápida se fue tranquilizando, podía sentir su corazón desbocado, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. 

Comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos negros, este llevo su puño al firme pecho del otro, apoyándolo, comenzando a llorar, eran berridos lastimeros, las gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta su mentón. 

Lloro por un rato, hasta que pudo sentir los ligeros espasmos y escuchar los ligeros sollozos, fue hasta ese entonces que se atrevió a mirarlo. 

─ ¿Estas mejor? ─ Se atrevió a preguntar, este solo asintió, tallándose los ojos. 

─ ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy en tu casa? ─ Su voz se oía ronca por tanto llorar, Kyle no pudo evitar el asombro que reflejo su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron cual grandes eran. 

─ ¿No recuerdas nada? ─ Le pregunto, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, este negó. 

─ Lo último que recuerdo es que mis amigos, me inyectaban algo y de ahí solo recuerdo tus brazos ─ Se veía confundido, Kyle no sería el que se lo recordaría todo, poco a poco haría memoria y el estaría ahí para Damián, nunca más lo dejaría. 

─ Ya lo recordaras─ Beso su frente, acariciando su espalda, llevaba solo una camisa suya y un bóxer, vio cómo se erizaba y temblaba, alejo su mano, al parecer su cuerpo si recordaba todo, por el momento no lo tocaría de esa forma. 

Lo cargo y lo acomodo en la cama, se acomodó detrás de él. 

Damián seguía confundido, pero él sabía bien que el que lo salvo fue Kyle, fuera lo que fuera que allá pasado Kyle fue el que lo salvo de ese peligro, porque lo sentía y lo perdono sin pensarlo. Lo abrazo, este acarició su brazo, sintiendo nuevamente ese sentimiento de repulsión y asco, erizándole la piel, se pasaría pronto ¿No? Kyle se mantuvo quieto, firme en la cama, no quería tocar a Damián, por mucho que lo deseara, no lo haría. 

Damián regreso al otro día a la mansión con un muy preocupados Bruce y Hal, pues no supieron nada de el en tres días, solo sabían que estaba con Kyle y hasta el otro día acudió a la escuela, le parecía extraño que sus "amigos" no se les acercaba, además traían yesos y muchos no acudían a la escuela por alguna fractura, era lo que había averiguado, ese día después de salir de clases se encontró con alguien inesperado. 

Kyle estaba recargado en su auto, un Cadillac el dorado color rojo brillante descapotable, que el mismo había reparado, con unos lentes oscuros Ray Ban, reparo en los disque amigos de Damián, los cuales salieron despavoridos y más aquel chiquillo que le había roto los dedos y la muñeca. 

Miro a Damián bajar las escaleras con mirada triste y vacía, él no era consciente de lo que paso, pero el sí, y le hervía la sangre de solo pensarlo, que le habían robado el bello brillo de aquellos jóvenes y hermosos ojos, estaba roto sin saberlo. 

─ Hey muchacho ─ Lo saludo, acercándose a él, era consciente de las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos. 

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Llamas mucho la atención ─ Dijo ruborizado el menor, pues que lo vieran con Kyle era como un sueño, y era consciente de los suspiros que daban las chicas por ese fuerte y guapo hombre. Pero era todo suyo. 

─ Vine a recoger a mi novio ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ─ Le dio un casto beso, escucho el jadeo de asombro de las presentes. Y más que nada estaba ahí para cerciorarse que esos malditos estaban lejos de su novio. 

Damián se ruborizo más, llevando sus delgados dedos a sus labios, un cosquilleo agradable los recorrió, Kyle tomo su espalda baja guiándolo hacia el auto, le abrió la portezuela, se subió de forma elegante, siendo cerrada enseguida. 

El otro castaño rodeo el auto, subiéndose al auto, tomo la palanca de velocidades y de un gran arrancón, salieron de delante de la escuela, el motor rugía vivo, el viento despeinaba sus cabellos, era magnifico. 

Kyle saco su celular roto de la parte trasera de su pantalón, entregándoselo al más joven. 

─ Llama a tu padre y dile que estarás ahí para la cena─ Le ordeno suavemente. 

Damián extrañado desbloqueo el celular, mirando la última foto que se tomaron juntos, en un baile de caridad que había organizado Hal, porqué según él nunca había estado en uno formal, quiso experimentar, fue todo un éxito, fue una de las noches más divertidas de su relación, de protector de pantalla. 

Se sonroso por eso, la tenía la misma foto, ni siquiera cuando rompieron la había quitado. 

Marco el número de Bruce, al tercer timbrazo contesto. 

─ Hola Kyle, que quieres estoy ocupado─ dijo osco y distante, como era el con todo el mundo menos con Hal. 

─ Padre, llegare hasta la cena ─ Se oyó suspirar a su padre. 

─ Y supongo que estarás con Kyle─ Su padre vio de primera mano cómo sufrió por su separación, no quería verlo otra vez igual, pero por lo menos ya no saldría con los delincuentes que había estado consecuentando. 

─ Si padre─ 

─ De acuerdo pásamelo ─Damián le extendió el celular, Kyle lo tomo con una mano en el volante. 

─ Hey viejo─ dijo bastante animado. 

─ Kyle Rayner si lo vuelves a lastimar te juro que te mato─ una amenazaba bastante seria. 

─ Tranquilo compañero, estoy enamorado de el─ le giño un ojo, el menor se sorprendió por lo dicho, tiñéndose de rojo su cara, desviando la mirada de la picara de su novio. 

─ Por cierto Bruce, tenemos que hablar─ dijo bastante serio, sus padres tenían que estar al tanto, sus padres eso incluía a Hal también. 

─ Por tu tono de voz es algo importante─ dijo igual de serio ─Está bien─ dicho esto colgó. 

─ A ¿Dónde vamos? ─ Pregunto curioso el menor. 

─ Es una sorpresa ─le regalo una gran y reluciente sonrisa, Damián solo asintió emocionado. 

Las pocas citas que han tenido nunca las disfruto siempre las tomo por aburridas y una completa molestia que hubiera querido estar en otro lugar menos en ese, todo porque creía ciegamente que no estaba enamorado de él, de ese chiquillo mal humorado, aunque desde lo que paso se volvió más vulnerable, más sumido y obediente. 

Ahora las disfrutaría al máximo con el calor del amor en su pecho. 

Llevo su mano hasta la del menor, tomándola y entrelazando sus dedos con delicadeza, Damián miro su mano y luego el rostro varonil de su novio, este lo miro de soslayo, sonriendo ampliamente al ver el vestigio de vergüenza del otro. 

Se estaciono enfrente de un domo gigante, era blanco con un gran letrero con luces de colores, se bajó del auto, yendo directo a la puerta del menor, abriéndola. 

Damián se bajó observando el imponente edificio, tomo su mano, lo guio hacia la entrada, pero no se formaron como la demás gente, siguió de largo, hasta el guardia de seguridad, este al verlos le abrió la cadena dejándolos entrar, con las quejas de los demás que esperaban pasar. 

Damián lo miro con cara interrogante. 

─ ¿Qué?... bien quizás Hal me ayudo un poco─ el menor alzo una ceja, Kyle gruño ─ Está bien me ayudó mucho, este lugar es de Bruce ─ Eso si se lo creyó el menor, se hecho a reír, siempre se necesitan, el uno al otro. Lo condujo por un largo pasillo completamente blanco, tan limpio y reluciente, hasta topar con dos grandes puertas, Kyle las abrió para Damián, este asombrado fue entrado a paso lento, entrando en un amplio pasillo, donde casi no entraba la luz por los grandes estanques de agua, con grandes cristales gruesos, donde se podía admirar miles de especies de peces. 

Damián corrió a un ventanal, acariciando el grueso cristal, mirando al mayor con unos maravillosos ojos de felicidad, un gran destello brillante se ilumino en su mirada. 

Kyle por fin había hecho que esa mirada vacía desapareciera quizás solo por un tiempo, pero juraba que la volvería a llenar de ese maravilloso brillo. 

Tomando de su mano, comenzaron a recorrer el gran y extenso pasillo, hasta llegar a una intercepción donde se separaban en varios pasillos, Damián estaba indeciso. 

─ Iremos a todas las exhibiciones, solo escoge una─ dijo con voz calma. 

─ Veamos las medusas primero, no los pingüinos, mejor los reptiles─ decía muy deprisa, lleno de energía, tomando la mano del mayor lo arrastro hacia el área de los pingüinos. 

Pudieron tocar a los regordetes hombrecitos con esmoquin, trato especial, gracia a Hal, de ahí pasaron a las medusas asombrados por los largos de sus ¿tentáculos? Y por último los reptiles, el menor estaba fascinado con el cocodrilo a Kyle le asustaba el gran animal por último pasaron por los estanques de los delfines y tortugas, caminaban por el aire libre, con vista a la playa y al mar, paseaban agarrados de la mano, cuando de buenas a primeras Kyle fue empapado por la cola de un delfín. 

─ ¡Qué carajo! ─ Damián se carcajeo acercándose al animal acuático, Kyle se quitó la camisa y la exprimió. 

El animal se restregaba en Damián buscando afecto, cosa que recibió del menor, le acariciaba la mojada gruesa piel, lo jalo de la sudadera lo suficiente fuerte para llevarse al menor. 

─ ¡Kyle! ─ Este seguía secándose como podía cuando escucho el grito que fue ahogó por el agua, Kyle corrió a la orilla del estanque, mirando como el delfín se lo llevaba al fondo. 

Desesperado se engulló en el agua nadando lo más rápido podía, hasta llegar a tomar la mano del menor, jalándolo lo más fuerte pudo, no quería golpear al animal, pero si era necesario lo aria. 

Al parecer el pie del menor se le resbalo dejándolo libre, lo tomo de los axilas y nado hacia la superficie, al salir los dos tomaron una cantidad considerable de aire, se miraron a los ojos, el primero en comenzar a carcajearse fue Damián, seguido del mayor. 

─ Eso fue divertido─ dijo el menor, siento socorrido por los expertos del lugar. 

─ Si, la verdad si─ Seguía carcajeándose. 

Los ayudaron y secaron. 

─ Lo lamentamos mucho señor, pero Sally nunca se había portado así─ Le decía una domadora muy apenada. 

─ Está bien, lo importante es que mi novio se divirtió ─ Miraba como le colocaban una toalla en los hombros al menor. 

Al salir del área de empleados, volvieron a pasar por aquel estanque, lo más lejos que pudieron claro está, un estallido de agua se escuchó, parecía molesta. 

Kyle frunció el ceño, él sabía que le pasaba a ese delfín, se había enamorado de Damián, y como no parecía tan indefenso. Camino más rápido, tomando al menor de los hombros. 

Terminaron cenando en un restaurante íntimo, con grandes estanques en las cuatro paredes, con la poca luz que se filtraba por el agua y las ondas dibujadas en la pared. 

Damián abrazaba al gran pingüino de peluche que le había comprado Kyle en la tienda de recuerdos. 

─ Alfred se va a enfadar por haber comido fuera─ sonreía, eso le bastaba a Kyle para ser feliz. 

─ El comprenderá─ dijo sin mirarlo con las manos en el volante. 

Llegaron a casa, lo primero que hizo Damián fue ingresar y correr para buscar a Hal para contarle todo lo que paso. 

Kyle entro tranquilamente encontrándose a Bruce de frente. 

─ Hola viejo ─ dijo con una sonrisa de lado. 

Bruce suspiro ─No estoy viejo─ gruño en protesta, Kyle se carcajeo, pero se buenas a primera quedo serio. 

─ Debemos hablar─ 

─ Sígueme─ Lo siguió hasta su gran despacho, cerró la puerta detrás del el, caminando a su silla de piel, recargándose en el amplio respaldo. 

─ Dime─ 

─ Lo que te voy a decir es delicado Bruce, Damián necesita todo nuestro apoyo─ este asintió, Kyle suspiro. 

─ Damián fue violado por lo menos cinco veces ─ La cara de Bruce fue un poema. 

─ ¡¿Cómo permitiste eso?! ─ golpeo el escritorio con fuerza, tirando todo al suelo. 

Kyle negó con la cabeza, Bruce se hizo hacia delante tomándolo de la chaqueta, acercándolo a él. 

─ ¡Se supone lo ibas a cuidar! ─ Le propino un golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo caer al suelo, Bruce se levantó imponente. 

─ Ellos me llamaron quejándose de que solo decía mi nombre cuando lo penetraban─ Suspiro escupiendo la sangre. 

─ Ya lo habían violado antes de que yo llegara─ 

─ ¡¿Como es que paso esto?! ─ estaba vuelto furia, quería una explicación y que fuera convincente. 

─ Sus supuesto amigos lo drogaron hasta dejarlo completamente ido, tanto que no recuerda nada, pero su piel si, rehúye a mi contacto ─ se levantó torpemente. 

─ Él te necesita más que nunca─ parecía una amenaza que una sugerencia. 

─ Lo sé y voy a estar con él hasta el final, hasta que se aburra de mi porque lo amo─ una declaración firme. 

Damián entro al despacho todo sonriente, tomando la mano de Hal, miro el moretón en la mejilla de su novio y corrió a su lado. 

─ Padre eso no era necesario, lo perdone ─ 

─ Necesitaba darle una lección hijo ─ Se acomodo el saco, caminando al lado de su esposo. 

Le acaricio la cabeza y lo miro con compasión, su hijo había sufrido mucho, y no saberlo era lo peor. 

Damián tomo la muñeca de Kyle y lo guio hasta su habitación, lo sentó en la cama, yendo al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, regreso con él, abriéndolo, sentándose a su lado. 

─ ¿Te duele mucho? ─ Le pregunto tomando un algodón, hundiéndolo en alcohol. 

─ Solo un poco─ lo acercó a la herida, Kyle hizo una mueca de dolor. 

─ Lo siento─ se disculpó este, colocándole una bandita. 

─ No tienes que disculparte por nada, soy yo el que no te protegí─ Tomo su muñeca, mirando esos labios jugosos, ahí estaba el inminente deseo de hacerlo suyo, abrió la boca sediento de esa dulce néctar, lo hacía o no lo hacía, ¿Era muy pronto?, ignorando las advertencias de su cabeza, lo beso, su respiración forzada liberando su lengua enredándola con la del otro, comenzando a subirse al cuerpo ajeno, de los labios de los labios de Damián salió un gemido, hasta ahí iban bien, comenzó a frotar su imponente erección con la del contrario, podía sentir la dureza del otro, otro punto, acaricio el muslo colocando sus piernas a sus costados, introdujo las manos bajo su camiseta y sudadera, bajo el cierre quitándosela, tomado el borde inferior de la camiseta se la saco, bajo a su cuello, hasta ahí todo bien. 

Damián suspiro al sentir sus uñas en sus pezones, en su pecho, en su estómago, en su vientre, hasta que llego y desbotono su pantalón eh introdujo su mano, todo se volvió malo, unas imágenes de siendo sobajado por otros vino a su mente, podía sentir las manos de los otros sobre de él y como por más que luchaba su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sintió los dolorosos escalofríos, comenzando con espasmos involuntarios de rechazo, no pudo aguantar más, empujo a Kyle de los hombros lo más fuerte que pudo. 

─ ¡No me toques! ─ Apretó fuerte sus ojos llorosos, reacciono en lo que había dicho y hecho, miro al mayor que tenía cara de sorpresa. 

─ Kyle lo lamento, no sé qué me pasa ─ Justificaba su rechazo ─ Siento horrible tus caricias, no sé qué pasa, tenía tanto tiempo desean esto, pero ahora no puedo─ Comenzó a sollozar, Kyle le limpio las lágrimas con los pulgares, beso su cabeza, recostándose bien en la cama, abrazándolo fuerte, este se acurruco en su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas florecieran. 

Era demasiado pronto para ir al siguiente paso, lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.


	12. Tercera parte:

Damián parecía avanzar bien, después de que Bruce lo mandara con un psicólogo por las pesadillas continuas que tenía, se despertaba gritando repitiendo una y otra vez, no me toques o no quiero, eso disminuyo un poco cuando Kyle dormía con él se sentía protegido y que el mundo no le podría hacer daño, así poco a poco las cosas del mayor fueron ocupando la habitación de Demian, su ropa, su cepillo de dientes, sus zapatos, hasta que por fin, se decidió mudarse con un pequeño novio. 

Kyle tuvo que ser paciente, tuvo que escuchar una y otra vez sus pesadillas, eran horrorosas, tanto que quería ir a matar a esos imbéciles, tuvo que hacerlo validar que se sintiera protegido y aceptado, era indispensable que aceptara los hechos, trataba de no avasallarlo con preguntas sobre el tema, el solo tenía que decirle, que contarle, que se abriera a él completamente, tuvo que trabajar con su culpa, Damián se sentía sucio, culpable, avergonzado, era natural, todo abuso era así, pero lo hacía ver que no fue su culpa, en algún momento tuvieron que decirle, lo consolaba cuando lloraba, limpiándole las lágrimas, besando su frente con amor, tenía altibajos, si era inestable seguido, este solo suspiraba y se forraba de toda la paciencia que podía, para no alterarlo más, lo ayudo a tomar de nuevo sus propias decisiones, pues el menor se lo dejaba a todo a él o a Bruce o inclusive a Hal, él debía volver a tener confianza así mismo, tuvo que respetar sus límites sexuales, no pasaban de ardientes besos y manosear un poco por encima de la ropa, tenía que darle su espacio hasta que se sintiera listo. 

Tenía un año de terapia, no se lo tomo muy bien cuando su psicóloga le dijo que en realidad lo habían violado drogado, se lo recrimino a su padre, a Hal, a Kyle, pero comprendió que no se lo dijeron por su seguridad emocional y física. 

Se sentía bien y seguro, amado más que nada, se sentía bien con su padre, con Hal, con Kyle, su adorado novio, lo había colmado de amor, compresión y seguridad. 

Después de un largo tiempo nadando, Kyle se secó y encendió la regadera para bañarse en los vestidores particulares de la piscina techada de la mansión Wayne, se enjabono el cabello, dejando que el agua se llevara la espuma, sintió los delgados y finos brazos del menor, abrazándolo por detrás, las detuvo cuando viajaban por su pecho. 

─ Damián no ─ Las retiro con suavidad para evitar que él se sintiera rechazado, muy tarde, el menor frunció el ceño. 

─ Es porque estoy sucio ¿no es verdad?, es porque fui tocado por ellos, te doy asco─ Se hacía para atrás con cada palabra dicha, su ropa mojaba escurría agua. 

─ Damián escúchame─ Lo tomo de las muñecas evitando que siguiera retrocediendo, era un ataque, quizás porque se sintió rechazado, y lo asociaba con aquello, no había tenido uno hacia bastante tiempo. 

─ ¡No! ─ Negaba fervientemente con su cabeza, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Kyle. 

─ Damián escúchame, no es por eso, no estas sucio, no fue tu culpa y no te rechazo, solo quiero que lo hagas cuando estés listo, no porque te sientes obligado a tener relaciones conmigo─ Sus agresivos movimientos fueron disminuyendo, hasta tranquilizarse, se pegó a su pecho, sollozando con energía. 

─Perdón, perdóname─ lo repetía una y otra vez, Kyle cerro la regadera y lo condujo hacia unas pequeñas bancas, sentándose. 

─ No tengo nada que perdonarte, no fue tu culpa─ le susurro con ternura, besando su frente, el otro sollozaba y se aferraba a su pecho como ancla. 

Hasta que se quedó dormido en sus brazos, se colocó una toalla en la cintura y le quito la ropa mojada, envolviéndolo en una gran toalla, cargándolo hasta la habitación que compartían juntos, lo dejo con suavidad en la cama, acomodándole las almohadas como le gustan y se fue a terminar de bañar. 

─ ¡Kyle! ─ Un grito desesperado se escuchó, sacando al mayor de la ducha lo más rápido pudo, colocándose la toalla en la cintura, salió a toda prisa del baño. 

─ ¿Qué sucede Damián? ─ Dijo bastante asustado, mirando al menor mirando a todos lados nervioso. 

─ No me dejes ─ lo abrazo por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su vientre, sus inseguridades estaban regresando parecía retroceder en vez de avanzar. 

─ Tranquilo pequeño, estoy contigo─ Acaricio sus negros cabellos, recostándose como pudo, el otro rápidamente se acomodó en su pecho. 

─ ¿Me amas Kyle? No estás conmigo por compasión─ Preguntando bastante inseguro el menor. 

─ Claro que te amo, lo supe cuando esos chicos me llamaron, te amé desde el momento de aquella noche─ Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre las hebras de los cabellos contrarios. 

─ ¿Te confieso algo y no te enojas? ─ Sus dedos trazaban círculos en su pecho. 

─ No podría enojarme contigo, aunque quisiera─ Tomo su mano besando los nudillos. 

─ No sucedió nada aquella noche, simplemente te desnude y me recosté a tu lado, quería hacerte mío como diera lugar, y fue mi mejor estrategia─ Kyle se sorprendió por eso, por eso no recordaba nada porque no había pasado nada, solo suspiro y beso la coronilla de su cabeza. 

Si no hubiera hecho eso no se hubiera enamorado de él, ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en él, solo lo vería como el hijastro de su mejor amigo, nada más que eso. 

Cuando lo vio profundamente dormido, con cuidado coloco su cabeza en la almohada, pues tenía su cabeza en su pecho. 

Se levanto para vestirse, tenía un poco de frio, salir tan precipitadamente de la ducha y se quedó todo mojado, se colocó unos cómodos pantalones de algodón y una playera color negro, saliendo de la habitación, se apresuró a ir a la cocina, puesto que era tarde, quería comer algo, con lo de Damián, su ataque, no comió nada. 

Al entrar Alfred estaba puliendo la plata. 

─ ¿No duermes? ─ le pregunto en son de broma, yendo al gran refrigerador dúplex. 

─ Claro joven Rayner, pero solo adelanto trabajo─ se hizo un silencio incomodo, Kyle saco jugo un poco de jugo de naranja para servirse en el vaso que avía sacado de la alacena. 

─ ¿Quiere algo de cenar joven Rayner? ─ Alfred al percatarse que al parecer solo tomaría jugo hablo primero rompiendo el silencio incómodo. 

. ─ ¡Oh sí! No quería molestarte, no se cocinar, el que cocinaba era Hal ─ dijo rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. 

─ ¿Y de que vive joven Rayner? ─ pregunto curioso el mayordomo. 

─ De comida de restaurantes y comida rápida ─ dijo bastante avergonzado. 

─ Eso no es nada saludable ─ Dijo Alfred bastante molesto. 

─ Ciertamente, pero desde que vivo aquí me alimento bien y hago ejercicio─ Se encogió de hombros. 

Alfred se puso a picar sin más charlas, a ultimas le sirvió una ensalada dulce con nueces, pera, y espinaca ¿Cómo no iba a comer sano y rico con lo que Alfred preparaba? 

Tomo un tenedor, poniéndose a degustar la ensalada, el ambiente se volvió más ameno. 

─ ¿Como estar el señorito Damián? ─ la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, detuvo el tenedor cuando estaba a punto de meterlo a su boca. 

─ ¿Escucharon? ─dijo reticente. 

─ Joven Rayner, el eco en la mansión es grande, los amos estaban bastante consternados ─ dijo bastante sereno. 

─ Tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, no quería que me alejara de él, pensé que había avanzado─ bastante pensativo lo dijo. 

─ Joven Rayner, tenga en cuenta que lo ama, es normal que no quiera que lo dejo, tiene miedo a que lo abandone por toda esta situación, solo fue son sus inseguridades hablando─ apacible en cada palabra como siempre. 

Kyle suspiro ─ Jamás lo abandonaría, yo lo amo igual─ 

─ Hágaselo saber entonces joven Rayner, si me disculpa me retiro a dormir─ se despidió el mayordomo, dejando a un Kyle confundido. 

El otro castaño termino con su plato, tomando otro poco para Damián debía estar hambriento, camino a la habitación sin hacer ruido, ya que la habitación de Bruce y Hal estaban en el mismo pasillo, entro al cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido, encontrándose con un Damián recién bañado, secando su cabello, no tuvo otro ataque de ansiedad, era bueno eso. 

─ Te traje algo de comer─ le comento sentándose en la cama. 

─ Supongo que fue Alfred es el que lo preparo─ dijo con una ceja alzada mirando el plato. 

─Supones bien─ rio un poco el mayor rascándose la nuca apenado. 

─ Come ─ le ordeno pasivamente acercándole el plato, Damián tomo asiento a su lado, tomando el plato, aun en toalla. 

Comió en silencio con Kyle mirándolo en todo momento, sin embargo, no era un silencio incomodo, era pacífico y relajante. 

A Kyle le parecía magnifico su masticar, sus labios apretados, el modo en que llevaba el tenedor a su boca, el cómo sus dientes se llevaba la comida, ¿Que tan enamorado tenía que estar para que un gesto tan simple como era comer le pareciera tan sexy y sensual? estar loco era lo lógico, locamente enamorado de ese mocoso, arrogante. 

No pudo evitar estirar si mano y acariciar su mejilla con los nudillos, hasta sus labios, remarco el labio inferior con su pulgar muy suavemente, hasta que el menor despego sus labios, no resistió la necesidad de meter su pulgar a su boca, el filo de su uña choco con sus dientes invitándolo a abrir más la boca, cosa que el menor obedeció, el inevitable rose en el paladar hizo a Damián gemir, mandando una descarga directamente a su polla, sus labios se apretaron al rededor del grueso dedo, chupándolo, haciendo imaginar que era su polla en su boca, en esa boca caliente, con esa saliva tibia, su garganta profunda , inevitablemente se comenzó a poner duro. 

Damián volvió a gemir cuando su dedo viajo hacia una de sus mejillas, eso lo hizo despertar de su letargo, aparto el dedo de forma brusca, sacándole una mueca de inconformidad al menor. 

─ ¿Que sucede? ─ le pregunto bastante sorprendido, eso había sido erótico, bastante. 

─ Nada, hay que dormir ─ Tomo el plato y salió lo más rápido como pudo de la habitación. 

Necesitaría una ducha fría después de aquello, le costaba caminar con la gran erección entre sus piernas, suspiro, dejando el plato en el lava manos. 

De regreso suspiro atrás de la puerta antes de entrar, ya se le había bajado un poco, su ímpetu disminuyó notablemente, pero se disparó de nuevo al ver a Damián en una de sus camisas, le quedaba como tres tallas más grandes, a mitad de sus muslos, a punto de acostarse alzando la camisa hasta quedar en la punta de sus nalgas. 

─ Tardaste─ dijo bastante relajado el joven, recostándose en la cama. 

─ Si bueno tenía que ir al baño─ que mala escusa, Damián miro hacia la puerta del baño alzando una ceja. No le dio importancia a su comportamiento pues apago la luz de la mesita, Kyle suspiro aliviado, yendo a la cama a recostarse. 

Kyle miraba el rostro apacible de Damián ¿Sería normal verlo tan hermoso dormido? Quién sabe, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, se levantó sin hacer el mayor movimiento. 

Había decidido algo importante, debía salir cuanto antes. 

Se coloco cómodo, unos jeans y una playera sin ningún tipo de dibujo, salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente de no hacer ningún ruido, encontrándose a Alfred en el camino. 

─ Buenos días joven Rayner, veo que lleva prisa─ comento muy calmado el mayordomo. 

─ Si, tengo algo de prisa, si Damián despierta y tiene un ataque de ansiedad, abráselo por favor, el sabrá quién es y si no es el caso, simplemente dígale que tuve que salir porque Barry me llamo─ lo dijo muy rápido, pero Alfred entendió. 

─ Claro joven Rayner─ Kyle tomo las llaves de su auto, topándose con Hal de frente "tengo prisa hablamos después" dicho esto se encarrero hasta su auto, conduciendo a gran velocidad, quería hacerlo antes de echarse para atrás. 

Entro en la primera joyería que encontró, estaciono mal y entro en la tienda desesperado, la dependienta miro su falta de aire, con una gran sonrisa algo picara debía decir se acero a él. 

─ ¿Desea algo señor? ─ su sonrisa era coqueta. 

Trago saliva con dificultad ─ Si quiero un anillo de compromiso ─ La mujer lo miro sorprendida, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio. 

─ Claro señor por aquí tenemos unos muy hermosos─ Le enseño la vitrina, Kyle frunció el ceño, todos tenían grandes piedras, nada adecuados para un hombre. 

─ Busco algo más adecuado para un hombre─ peino sus cabellos hacia atrás, ignoro el jadeo de sorpresa de la mujer. 

─ Claro señor─ se fue por unos momentos, regresando con una plancha de anillos sencillos, sin diamantes solo el aro plano, algunos con grabados, otros sencillamente planos, otros con los tres oros o simplemente con dos oros, así fue como lo escogió el, el centro tenía oro blanco y una pequeña franja de oro amarillo en la orilla, era como Damián dócil por dentro, pero obstinado por fuera. 

─ ¿No desea algún grabado en él? En una hora máximo lo tendremos listo─ le dijo muy amablemente. 

─ Si ─ Kyle decidió gravar el anillo con su nombre y el de Damián. 

Salió de la joyería rumbo a un pequeño café, tenía que desayunar algo, al cabo de media hora le llamaron y le comunicaron que ya estaba su pedido, dejo su desayuno a medio comer y corrió de regreso, se lo envolvieron y entregaron, volvió a la cafetería, terminando su desayuno, dejaba los cubiertos cuando su celular sonó. 

─ Joven Rayner, venga por favor Damián entro en una crisis y no permite que nadie se le acerque, lo pide a usted─ dijo el mayordomo bastante afligido. 

─ De acuerdo voy en camino─ colgó y pago, pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que había dejado el anillo en la mesa. 

Entro en la mansión lo más rápido que pudo, encontrando a Hal y Alfred afuera de la puerta de su habitación, adentro se escuchaban como golpeaban cosas en las paredes, Hal no podía ocultar su malestar de ver a Damián así, abrió la puerta muy despacio, para no alterar al menor, entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él, pudo esquivar la lampara que Damián le aventaba. 

─ ¡Quiero a Kyle! ─ grito desgarrador, en un mar de lágrimas, sus mejillas y su cara estaban rojas de tanto llorar, le dolía tanto verlo así. 

─ Soy yo bebe, soy Kyle ─ se iba acercando lo más lento posible, Damián alzo la cabeza que tenía entre las piernas en un rincón, su cabello revuelto por jalarlo tanto, su nariz y mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de llorar ¿Qué tan enfermo tienes que estar para verlo sexy en ese estado? Mucho diría yo. 

─ ¿Kyle? ─ dijo en un suspiro. 

─ Si bebe soy yo─ no termino de decirlo cuando ya tenía a Damián entre sus brazos, este lo abrazo por la cintura, llevando su mano enredando sus dedos en el suave cabello negro del menor. 

─ ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ─le recrimino este, haciendo un adorable puchero. 

─ Tenía una cosa que hacer, pero ya estoy aquí─ beso su mejilla y este acurruco su mejilla en su hombro, entonces recordó ¡el anillo! ¡Lo había dejado en la cafetería! Se maldijo, no podía dejara Damián en ese estado, esperaría a que se tranquilizara y después iría por él. 

Damián parecía no querer tranquilizarse, sollozaba y temblaba ligeramente, en la cama abrazado a él, Kyle tomo una decisión, tomo una jeringa con un tranquilizante que su doctora le había dado, en caso de que el no pudiera salir de su crisis, se la inyecto en el brazo, Damián lo miro confundido. 

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ No pudo terminar de decirlo pues cayo en un profundo sueño, sus ojos se cerraron, durmiendo tranquilamente. 

─ Descansa bebe─ Beso su frente, dejándolo con cuidado en la cama. Salió de la habitación, tenía que regresar por ese anillo. 

─ ¿Drogo al señorito Damián? ─ Alfred salió de no sé dónde dándole un gran susto al mayor. 

─ Oh por Dios Alfred─ dijo bastante asustado ─ Si era lo mejor, no dejaba de temblar─ el mayordomo lo miro analizándolo. 

─ A dónde se dirige joven Rayner ─ lo cuestiono el mayordomo. 

─ Olvide algo muy importante ─ como pudo se escapó del hombre bien vestido. 

─ Espero y se lo proponga de forma delicada joven Rayner─ logro escucharlo decir. 

Negó con la cabeza, nada se le escapaba a ese mayordomo, condujo hasta aquella cafetería, entro y busco a la muchacha que lo atendió. 

─ Disculpé, dejé una caja con un anillo en la mañana─ la joven se encogió de hombros. 

─ Un hombre bastante apuesto lo reclamo como suyo, se acaba de retirar─ Kyle analizo a toda velocidad, hombre apuesto, Hal no podía ser pues estaba en la mansión lo había visto, Barry ni se lo imagina, el único que quedaba era Bruce, tenía que ser el, salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento seguro ahí lo encontraría, logro divisarlo a lo lejos. 

─ ¡Bruce! ─ Grito alcanzándolo tomándolo del hombro. 

─ ¿Piensas pedirle matrimonio a mi hijo? ─ Pregunto sin rodeos. 

Kyle miro la pequeña caja en manos del hombre. 

─ Si, no tengo que pedirte permiso ─ le arrebato de las manos la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. 

─ De hecho sí, es muy joven para casarse─ alego Bruce. 

─ ¿Quieres que pida su mano igual que una chica?, si es joven, pero se lo pediré y ya después decidiremos si nos casarnos de inmediato o esperar unos años─ dijo de mala gana. 

─ ¿Qué ganas con eso? ─dijo bastante alterado Bruce. 

─ Él se sentirá más seguro de que estaré con él, con esto, disminuirán las crisis─ lo dijo más tranquilo, porque fue Bruce el que encontró el anillo. 

─ ¡¡No voy a permitir que te cases con él, porque sientes culpa!! ¡¡Por no a verle ayudado antes!! ─ Kyle se sorprendió por la reacción del otro. Bruce respiraba con dificultad estaba enfadado. 

─ ¡¡No siento culpa, sabemos que no fue de nadie la culpa!! ¡¡Lo amo y por eso quiero dar el siguiente paso con el!! ─ También se alteró, miro a Bruce sonreír de lado. 

─ Eso quería escuchar─ dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir más dejando a un Kyle bastante confundido. Lo dejo ahí, parado en medio del gran estacionamiento. 

Regreso a la mansión aun extrañado, entro en su habitación, miro a Damián aun dormido, se sentó en la cama, moviendo ligeramente el hombro de su novio, para despertarlo. 

─ Damián despierta, quiero llevarte a un lugar─ del fondo de su garganta salió un gruñido de inconformidad abriendo los ojos con pesadez, 

─ ¿Kyle? ─ pronuncio con pesadez y un gran bostezó. 

─ Si bebe soy yo, vamos ─ aún se le cerraban los ojos cuando iban en el auto, le coloco una sudadera ya que la noche prometía ser fría, aunque aún el sol no se ponía. 

Los colores naranjas y rojizas hacían ver hermoso el atardecer en aquel lago, el sol redondo se reflejaba en el agua quieta, Damián al admirar tan hermoso paisaje se despabiló. 

─ Que bonito ─ pronuncio antes de salir del auto y correr por aquel muelle. 

─ Tranquilo te puedes caer ─ le advirtió este, Damián regreso en sus pasos tomándolo de la mano, guiándolo hasta el mirador que había ahí. 

─ Apresúrate─ lo apresuro cuando metía las monedas nerviosamente en el mirador, entonces Damián pego su rostro a aquel mirador, mirando adelante de él no más que un anillo que tardo en enfocar, el menor quito la cara de aquel objeto con la boca abierta ¡No se lo podía creer! 

Kyle se puso frente a él, tomo su mano con delicadeza, deslizando el anillo por el delgado dedo. 

─ Te mostraré el futuro ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ─ Damián miro el anillo como si fuera un espectro o un zombi algo que no existía, llevo sus labios a los nudillos y lo beso, lo miro con ojos suplicantes. 

─ Si ─ susurro muy bajito ─ Si, si ¡Si! ─ se arrojó a sus brazos, se abrazó a su cuello y sus pies dejaron el suelo, Kyle rodeo su cintura, pegándole más a él.


	13. Familia:

Hal nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida, su matrimonio era feliz, su mejor amigo era feliz, aunque con uno que otro inconveniente, pero era feliz, recupero un poco su oído, después de una serie de operaciones, que en su vida hubiera podido pagar, pero gracias a su marido fue posible, pudo recuperar parcialmente el oído, tenía que utilizar audífonos, pero era lo de menos después de poder escuchar de nuevo, la primera vez que hablo fue para decirle "te amo" a Bruce, este casi llora de la felicidad al escucharlo hablar, su dulce voz era como el canto de las aves para él, tenía una buena vida, tenía lo que todo hombre podría desear, tenía un hombre el cual amaba, que a pesar de que antes de conocerlo era un playboy, pero desde el momento en que lo conoció todo aquello cambio, según palabras del propio Bruce, tenía dinero, más del que podría desear, ¡Dios! En toda su vida iba a gastar todo ese dinero que además se multiplicaba a cada segundo, tenía hasta mayordomo un fiel amigo y padre, pero le faltaba algo, algo importante que ni el dinero del mundo, ni el amor de su esposo podría darle, era le deseo de ser padre. 

Con los nervios a flor de piel, se acercó a su esposo en su despacho, este extrañado, lo tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí, depositando húmedos besos en su cuello. 

─ Bruce quiero hablar contigo─ dijo apretando los brazos de su esposo que estaban firmemente agarrados a su cintura. 

─ Después de esto, nunca te eh hecho el amor en mi despacho─ mordisqueo el contorno de su cuello. 

─ Es importante─ Bruce se detuvo al escuchar tan determinada la voz de su esposo. 

─ De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa? ─ lo soltó, apoyándose en el marco del escritorio. 

Hal suspiro, se armó de valor y coraje. 

─ Qui...quiero─ dijo atropelladamente. 

─ ¿Qué quieres amor? ─ una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro. 

─ Quiero adoptar─ cerró los ojos esperando la negativa de su esposo, los apretó y espero y espero y nada, los abrió de a poco, encontrándose con una cara de pánico en Bruce. 

─ ¿Quieres adoptar? ─ dijo bastante ingenuo. 

─ Si, quiero adoptar ─ la mano de Bruce viajo por sus cabellos negros de forma nerviosa. 

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el motivo? ─ Bruce buscaba una salida a aquello. 

─ Siempre quise ser padre, claro que nunca pensé casarme con un hombre, pero aquí estoy contigo y te amo, por eso quiero formar una familia contigo─ Deslizo la mano por su brazo, acariciándolo dulcemente, hasta tomar su mano y llevarla hasta su mejilla. Sabía de los temores de Bruce con el tema de ser padre. 

─ Hal sabes que no seré buen padre─ ahí estaba la incertidumbre de saber si será bueno o no. 

─ Bruce nadie nace sabiendo, el ser padre es una faena que debemos compartir, te ayudare cuando lo necesites, así tú me ayudaras cuando yo lo necesite, además tenemos a Alfred que fue quien te crio, y no creo que ponga peros en traer un poco de risas a la mansión ─ le dedico una cálida sonrisa, Bruce acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar, analizando las cosas, viendo los pros y contras. 

─ Sabes Hal, yo no crie a Damián, lo conocí ya cuando era un muchacho, hice lo que pude con él estos años y ahora que se va a casar con el incompetente de Kyle─ rio un poco al mirar la mueca que hizo su esposo ─me siento satisfecho, con lo que eh hecho estos años, escogió a un buen hombre, lo que nos lleva a la buena influencia que hice en el─ Sonrió cuando vio que los ojos castaños se iluminaban. 

─ Vamos a adoptar si eso es lo que quieres─ Hal no pudo evitar arrojarse a sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza. 

─ Gracias, gracias, gracias─ lo beso varias veces. 

Hal visito previamente los mejores orfanatos de Gotham, no lo convenció en lo más mínimo, parecían robot diseñados para tus comodidades y gustos, no los dejaban ser niños por darles lecciones de piano, ajedrez, ballet, violín, entre otras actividades, los descarto enseguida, él quería un niño de verdad, que fuera un niño, que jugara en la tierra, que no temiera ensuciarse, que anduviera en bici, que le gustará leer historias de aventuras, que comiera dulces, que fuera tierno y dulce, no un robot programado y ajustado a su medida. 

Entonces opto por ir a los orfanatos más pobres y bajos de Gotham, pasaban hambre si, estaban un poco desnutridos sí, pero eran niños, ya varia después como ayudarlos. 

Caminaba por el patio de uno de los orfanatos cuando un niño le llamo la atención, tenía como 8 años, sus dulces ojos azules eran como los de Bruce, solo que más profundos, defendía a otros dos niños que lloraban a sus espaldas de niños más grandes. 

Hal se acercó a ellos, los otros niños salieron corriendo, dejando al niño con el ojo morado, pero no los dejo tocar a sus otros amigos, se acuclilló enfrente de él y lo observo detenidamente, parecía un muñequito de porcelana mirándolo de cerca. 

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ le pregunto limpiándole la mejilla de la tierra adquirida en la trifulca. 

─ Richard Grayson─ el niño parecía a punto de llorar, hacia puchero, pero el niño más pequeño lo abrazo, escondiéndose detrás de él. 

─ Hola Richard soy Hal ¿Qué edad tienes? ─ pregunto con cautela, el niño comenzó a tranquilizarse y suavizar sus facciones. 

─ ocho─ le enseño que le faltaban dos dientes de adelante en una gran sonrisa, 

─ Ocho─ repitió Hal, era buena edad ¿No? 

─ ¿Qué piensas de una familia de dos hombres? ─ Tanteo terreno. 

─ Es una familia ¿no? No me importaría si me dan una familia ─ El niño abrazo al más pequeño, Hal sonrió era le indicado. 

─ Pero, si me adoptan a mí, tendrá que adoptar a mis hermanos también─ dijo bastante firme el niño. Hal se sorprendió por eso, era una mama gallina. 

─ A mi hermano Jason─ señalo a un niño no muy chico que Richard. 

─ Y a Timothy─ Señalo al que se esconde detrás de él. Es bastante tímido por lo visto. 

─ Son mis hermanos y no los voy a dejar solos ─ Hal se levantó, tendría que hablarlo con Bruce, el solo le había dicho uno, ahora eran tres, sonrió, mucho mejor. 

─ Que haces Dick vete con ellos─ Escucho decirle Jason a Richard, pero este se negaba a dejarlos. 

─ No, ustedes se van conmigo, si quieren adoptarme─ dijo bastante firme el niño. 

─ De acuerdo, debo hablarlo con Bru.... el otro hombre─ le dio la esperanza. 

Ya estando en la oficina de la trabajadora social, Hal pregunto unas cuantas cosas. 

─ Richard Grayson y sus hermanos que tanto tiempo tienen aquí? ─ pregunto sin rodeos. 

─ No son hermanos, es Jason Todd y Timothy Drake, los encontramos los tres juntos y nunca se separan, si alguien es escogido ponen como condición que se los lleven a los tres por eso no se los han llevado supongo─ era hermanos de vida entonces, han pasado tanto juntos, como iba a quietarles eso. 

─ Cuanto─ volvió a repetir. 

─Mas de dos años, pensamos que se quedarían en el orfanato hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad le conseguiríamos un trabajo y ─ Hal se levantó sin decir más. 

Jordan caminaba adelante del despacho de su esposo de un lado a otro, mordía su labio nerviosamente, ¿Cómo decirle a su esposo que no sería solo uno? Si no tres. 

─ Amo Hal, entre o si no hará una zanja─ dijo bastante amable, lo más amable que se puede hablar el mayordomo. 

Este asintió, respirando hondo, tomo la perilla y abrió. 

─ Hola cariño, quería hablar contigo de algo, me llego estos papeles del orfanato municipal de Gotham, pero debe a ver un error, dice que queremos adoptar tres niños─ Hal chisto, se le habían adelantado. 

─ De eso venia hablar contigo amor─ Suspiro─ Quiero adoptar tres niños─ Bruce lo miro interrogativamente, lo analizaba con la mirada, era calculadora y fría, parecía a punto de cerrar un trato de trabajo. 

Suspiro derrotado. 

─ Dime porque─ Acomodo su espalda en el amplio respaldo de su silla, cruzándose de brazos. 

─ Esos niños son un amor, siempre han estado juntos, no podemos separarlos, necesitan un hogar desesperadamente, han estado en la calle más de dos años, mal comidos, aun estando en el orfanato, necesitan amor, ropa, comida y nosotros podemos proporcionárselos─ Dijo con voz suplicante. 

Bruce se lo pensó un momento, la verdad que podrían darles todo eso, y más, pero el ser padre nunca se le había dado naturalmente, sabía que sería difícil con un niño, pero ahora dos más, el doble de carga emocional, sería difícil, pero no le quitaría esa mirada tan esperanzada a su esposo. 

─ De acuerdo─ lo dijo en un susurro fugas que apuradamente pudo escuchar Hal, este corrió a sentarse en su regazo entusiasmado, rodeando su cuello, besándolo pausadamente. 

─ Gracias─ lo volvió a besar. 

Un mes más tarde el papeleo estaba listo, era tiempo de ir por los niños, Hal se sentía nervioso, tanto que no dejaba de retorcerse los dedos. 

─ Tranquilo amor─ Bruce tomo su mano y beso los nudillos de estos, Hal respiro. 

Richard los esperaba en la entrada del orfanato con la cabecita gacha junto con la trabajadora social, Hal bajo del auto antes de que Bruce pensara en abrirle la puerta, el niño lloraba en silencio. 

Hal lo tomo en brazos cargándolo, limpiándole sus mejillas sonrosadas de llorar. 

─ No me separen de mis hermanos─ escondió la carita en su cuello, el castaño acaricio su espalda, Bruce llego a su lado. 

─ ¿Y los otros dos niños? ─ Pregunto Bruce a l trabajadora social. 

─ Lo siento señor Wayne, pero solo nos llegó la adopción de Richard─ dijo la trabajadora bastante intimidada con la presencia de Wayne. 

─ Los adoptamos a los tres, no me iré solo con uno─ Dijo bastante fastidiado con el sistema tan decadente del gobierno. 

─ Si me permite, los papeles de la adopción, me asegurare de resolver esto señor Wayne─ salió disparada a su despacho en cuanto le entrego los papeles. 

Le debían mucho a los Wayne pues gracias a ellos los niños no habían pasado hambre las últimas semanas, con sus grandes donaciones, no era justo tenerlos esperando con el niño llorando en los brazos de su nuevo padre. 

Al cabo de unas horas por fin la trabajadora social salió de su despacho. 

─ Perdón señores Wayne puede llevarse a los otros dos niños─ Hal sonrió y camino de la mano de Richard hacia la entrada de las habitaciones del orfanato. 

Richard se soltó cuando miro a sus hermanos, saliendo de ellos, corro y los abrazo. 

Hal se acercó junto con su esposo que parecía nervioso, tomo su mano y la apretó dándole ánimos. 

Se acuclilló delante de los niños, acaricio la mejilla de Tim, alboroto los cabellos de Jason y tomo la manita de Richard. 

─ Seremos su nueva familia─ Tomo la mano de su esposo acercándolo, invitándolo a hablar. 

─ Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne esposo de Hal, mucho gusto jovencitos─ tomo sus manitas en saludo. 

─ Jason─ 

─Tim─ dijeron con unas grandes sonrisas. 

─ De acuerdo creo que es hora de irnos─ tomo a Tim cargándolo, apoyándolo en sus caderas, tomo la manita de Richard y Bruce indeciso de si hacia bien o no cargo a Jason y lo coloco en sus hombros, se despidieron de sus compañeritos con la mano y de la trabajadora social que lloraba. 

Subieron al auto, el viaje de regreso a la mansión fue amena y tranquila, cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas de la gran casona, Jason silbo. 

─ ¿Aquí viviremos? ─ Los tres se pegaron a la ventana, mirando todo a su alrededor. 

─ Así es pequeño ─ Bruce estaciono enfrente de las escaleras de las grandes puertas de madera sólida, Alfred los esperaba como siempre. Los niños bajaron después de el matrimonio. 

─ Bienvenidos pequeños amos ─ 

─ ¿Tenemos mayordomo? ─ preguntó Tim a Hal, este asintió y el niño lo miro asombrado. 

─ Hay galletas y pequeños pastelillos en la cocina─ señalo hacia dentro, los niños inseguros siguieron a Alfred. 

Bruce tomo a su esposo de la cintura, besándolo. 

─ Espero esto sea lo que querías ─ beso la punta de su nariz. 

─ Si, gracias Bruce─ Se colgó a su cuello. 

Comenzaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas de casados, pero con todo el optimismo, amor y valentía que se puede tener en estas situaciones.


	14. Cuarta parte:

Le coloco una manta calientita en los hombros, estaban sentados sobre otra manta a las orillas de aquel lago, estaba oscuro, no se podía distinguir nada, solo se notaban unos pequeños manchones que se movían, Kyle prendió una lampara de mano y se sentó justo al lado de su prometido, el cual, a pesar de tener poca luz por lo negro de la noche, no dejaba de admirar el anillo. 

Lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello contrario, aspirando hondo. 

─ ¿Tienes frio? ¿Quieres irte? ─ Pregunto el mayor acariciando loa brazos ajenos. 

─ No, me gusta la tranquilidad que hay aquí─ volvió la mirada hacia él, sus labios inquisitivos tocaron la mejilla de Kyle, sintiendo el aliento sobre esta, movió su rostro solo un poco, rosando sus labios, se sentía calientes, Damián humedeció sus labios invitándole a devorarlo, Kyle se lo pensó un momento, si lo besaba sabía que no pararía hasta tenerlo a punto del orgasmo y si no lo besaba corría el riesgo de que Damián se molestara y se sintiera herido, se inclinó por la primera opción, podría detenerse como las veces anteriores. 

El primer beso fue torpe y tierno, por parte del menor, el segundo fue lidera por el mayor, el tercero fue más profundo, el cuarto no pudo evitar asomar la lengua, el quinto fue todo lengua, se internaba a la boca del otro, profundizando el beso a la escala de excitación, tomo su nuca, entrelazando sus dedos con los finos cabellos color negro de este, para poder llegar más profundo de aquella boca que le sabia a gloria. 

Damián coloco sus manos en el fuerte y firme pecho de Kyle, el peso del mayor se fue contra el del menor, recostándolo sobre la manta. 

Se separaron por falta de aire, el pecho del menor estaba agitado, apretando sus labios hinchados con las mejillas sonrosadas. 

─ Kyle quiero…sentirte─ esto último lo susurro casi inaudible desviando la mirada avergonzado, Kyle le sorprendió que lo pidiera el mismo. 

─ Ven vamos a nadar─ se levantó y tomo la mano contaría, de un jalón lo levantó, tomándolo en brazos, acaricio la cintura, devorando sus labios, le deslizo la manta por sus hombros, quitándole la sudadera y la camisa, acariciando la esvelta espada y la estrecha cintura, era extraño un hombre con la cintura delineada mucho mejor que la de una mujer común, desabotono el pantalón y lo bajo con sumo cuidado de no asustarlo, sus dedos viajaron por los huesos de la cadera, metiendo los dedos por la orilla de los bóxer, sintió a Damián tensarse, lo mejor sería dejárselos puesto, hizo todo esto sin separar sus labios del beso que devoraba hasta el alma, lo soltó de mala gana. 

─ Espera amor─ pidió, Damián se quitó los zapatos y acercó más a la orilla metiendo los pies al agua. 

Kyle se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo, se quitó los zapatos y su ropa la dejo esparcida por toda la superficie, corrió y tomándolo en brazos, cargándolo en el hombro como un costal de papas, adentrándose al agua. 

─ ¡Que haces Kyle! ¡Bájame! ─ peleaba el menor, forcejeando. 

─ No, tengo una gran vista ─ su mano fue a parar al trasero de Damián, dejo de forcejear, podía jurar que estaba rojo como un tomate, de buenas a primeras lo lanzo al agua. 

El menor salió a tomar aire lo más rápido que pudo, quitándose el exceso de agua del rostro. 

─ ¡Eres un idiota Kyle! ¡No sé porque te dije que si me voy a casar contigo! ─ dijo enfurruñado como un gato arisco, Kyle se acercó a él queriéndolo abrazar, pero el otro se alejó con los brazos cruzados. 

─ Lo lamento amor, no pude evitarlo─ se carcajeo, y Damián hizo un gran puchero de enojo y como si algo se le hubiera metido adentro, empujo a su prometido tan fuerte que salió volando unos cuantos metros al agua, este salió del agua tomando una gran bocanada de aire. 

Damián se carcajeo, hasta se dobló, el agua estaba fría, la noche era oscura, los grillos cantaban, pero nada evitó que Kyle lo besara tan desgarradoramente pasional que le robo el aliento en solo 2 segundos, lo dejo respirar, bajando por su mandíbula, hacia su tráquea y manzana de Adán, le fascinaba ese cuello tan fino y delgado. 

De los labios de Damián salió un gemido, provocando un impulso eléctrico que recorrió hasta su erección, lo cargo en brazos, el menor rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, arqueándose por el placer que le proporcionaba el otro. 

"tengo que ir lento, tengo que ir lento, maldición no puedo" pensaba Kyle cuando salió del agua y lo deposito sobre la manta, recorrió su cuerpo con las manos hasta su muslo derecho, acariciando la cara interna del muslo, beso la parte trasera de la rodilla, aquella carne delgada y fina, esparciendo besos por la pierna hasta el tobillo, volvió por el mismo camino. 

Un jadeo entrecortado se escuchó cuándo Kyle llego hasta el muslo, este lo mordió marcándolo con los dientes, su nariz olisqueo el paquete que estaba erguido, con suma suavidad lo liberó, nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, pero el concepto era casi lo mismo, debía calentarlo hasta el punto de desfallecer y aflojarlo bien para que no le doliera, pero eso sería otro día, hoy solo jugaría un poco. 

Alzo las caderas al aire, se bajó solo lo suficiente su bóxer para liberar a su bestia hambrienta, Damián jadeo solo de verlo, como pudo llevo su fuerte erección, a la de su amante, porque si era su amante ahora, junto las calientes y punzantes erecciones. 

Kyle soltó un gruñido de satisfacción cuando comenzó a frotarlos juntos, Damián hiperventilaba, gemía a antojo, el mayor nunca pensó que sería de los escandalosos, pero ahí lo tenía, desasiéndose la garganta entre jadeos, gemidos, alaridos y chillidos. 

Hizo más presión juntándolos más, el menor se arqueo, llevándolo consigo, simplemente escuchando su respiración forzosa, su aliento en su mejilla, su sudor recorrerle los pómulos, beso las pequeñas lagrimas traviesas que comenzaron a salir. 

─ ¿Me detengo? ─ gruño ante el pensamiento de que lo obligaba, el menor negó fervientemente. 

─ No, sigue por favor─ hundió su rostro en su cuello. 

─ Si te forzó, parare─ disminuyó sus movimientos. 

─ ¡No por favor! ¡continua! ¡es solo que llevo imaginando esto tanto tiempo que, nunca imaginé que se sintiera tan bien! ─ Kyle enterneció, así que de eso se trataban las lágrimas. 

Volvió a acelerar sus movimientos, hacia delante y hacia atrás, rosando sus virilidades, con una maestría que solo un maestro en el arte del sexo era indiscutible, quería sentir el infierno de su interior, pero hoy había avanzado mucho, es más, habían dado un gran salto, antes ni siquiera lo dejaba desnudarlo. 

Apretó más el agarre cuando vio que Damián contrajo los dedos de los pies, teniendo el orgasmo, manchando su mano, Kyle se liberó momentos después, nunca pensó que un primerizo como Damián aguantaría tanto, la tendría difícil. 

Se recostó al lado del menor jadeando, coloco todo su peso en el codo, tomando la mejilla de Damián, plantándole un beso, se escuchaba el tronar de los labios juntos. 

─ ¿Sera todo lo que aras? ─ Pregunto esperanzado el menor. 

─ A sido un gran paso para ti, lo de esta noche, te prometo que pronto llegaremos hasta el final─ acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar, Damián se lo pensó un momento. 

─ Nuestra noche de bodas─ sus mejillas se sonrosaron. 

─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunto con suavidad. 

─ Lleguemos hasta el final el día de nuestra noche de bodas─ Kyle sonrió, siempre supo que Damián era un romántico empedernido. 

─ ¿Quieres guardar tu castidad, hasta la noche de bodas? ─ Kyle rio a carcajadas, Damián le goleo el brazo enfadado. 

─ No, solo... ─ hizo un puchero de indignación. 

─ Lo aremos cuando tú lo quieras ─ dijo más tranquilo. 

─ Solo pensé que sería lindo, nuestra primera vez completamente juntos ─ se cubrió de un color rojizo hasta el cuello. 

─ ¿Estás seguro aguantar hasta que te gradúes? ─ 

─ ¿Quién dijo que nos casaremos hasta que me gradué? ─ cruzo sus brazos más que enfadado. 

─ Es lo más lógico, eres el heredero Wayne debes prepararte─ este tomo la nariz apretándola. 

─ No creo poder aguantar tanto sin ser tu esposo─ se quitó el fuerte agarre de la mano de su prometido. 

Kyle suspiro ─ De acuerdo hagamos un trato, nos casaremos cuando te gradúes del instituto, pero a cambio me darás esta clase de situaciones ─ enseño la mano manchada de semen, Damián enrojeció furiosamente. 

─ ¡Pensaba dártelas idiota! ─ se le lanzo a golpearlo en el pecho, pero Kyle lo tomo de las muñecas, besándolo, tranquilizándolo casi de inmediato. 

─ De acuerdo pequeño gato arrisco, es un trato─ 

─ Pero eso serían dos años─ 

─ Tienes 16, me dirán asalta cunas, aun así, sufriré de las bromas de mis excompañeros─ se rasco la cabeza avergonzado. 

─ Solo tienes 27, no nos llevamos mucho tiempo─ dijo como no queriendo la cosa el menor 

─ ¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuando salgas de instituto tendré 30, estaré viejo! ─ Ahora fue Damián quien lo beso. 

─ Tengas la edad que tengas te amare─ 

Se estuvieron besando un largo rato, Kyle aún tenía esa incertidumbre si Damián no se cansaría de el por ser 11 años mayor que él, pensaba que dos años era poco tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que Kyle no era para él, si era así lo dejaría hacer su vida con alguien más, aunque el supiera que no amaría a alguien más que como ama a Damián. 

Se separaron cuando el celular de Damián sonó, era Bruce preocupado por el, ya que era bastante tarde, se tranquilizó un poco al saber que estaba con él, se metieron al lago una vez más, para quitarse la suciedad de sus esencias, salieron se vistieron, subieron al auto de Kyle, en el camino Damián cayo completamente dormido. 

Al llegar a la mansión lo tomo en brazos, apoyándolo en su pecho, el menor se acurruco más contra el amplio pecho, balbuceando cosas, Kyle sonrió, ¿Cómo llego a enamorarse de ese mocoso? 

Su camino a su habitación era tranquilo hasta que se topó con el padre de su mocoso. 

─ Veo que ya le pediste matrimonio─ señalo el dedo de Damián el cual estaba recargado en la caja torácica del mayor. 

─ Si─ respondió secamente Kyle y siguió su camino. 

─ Solo espero hallas sido delicado─ dijo con sarcasmo Bruce. 

─ No sabes cuánto lo disfruto─ Damián gruño, parecía como si lo escuchara, pudo ver la cara de asombro e indignación del más mayor. 

─ Kyle Rayner si le hiciste algo a mi hijo te juro que...─ cerró la puerta de golpe, no escucharía las quejas de un padre celoso. 

Damián era todo sonrisas y alegría, les mostro a sus padres muy efusivamente su anillo de compromiso, Bruce lo cuestiono de quien le había dado permiso de casarse, a lo que él le respondió que ya estaba lo suficiente grandecito como para tomar sus decisiones, Kyle casi escupe el cereal al escuchar decir eso al mayor, nunca le había hablado así, Bruce se quedó con la boca abierta, Hal tuvo que consolarlo, su hijo había crecido. 

Kyle lo llevaba e iba a recoger en su flamante auto, envidia de muchas adolescentes, y mucho más cuando llego Damián luciendo su anillo sin ningún tipo de decoro, lo hacía para que todos vieran que estaba comprometido con aquel buen partido. 

Kyle suspiro y negó con la cabeza, ese era su mocoso, le dio un largo beso en la mera entrada de la escuela que le dejo las piernas temblando al pobre menor, las intenciones de Kyle era que vieran que ya tenía un alfa fuerte que lo cuidaba y que era de él, lo repetía cada mañana, con eso en todas las clases el pobre Damián tenía una cara de estúpido que no podía con ella.


	15. Quinta parte:

Dos años se pasan volando, y así fue, se fueron como mantequilla en el sarten caliente, y ahí se encontraba el, en la graduación de su mocoso. 

Damián con toga y birrete, dio un espléndido discurso, pues fue el alumno con mejores notas, se enorgullecía que fuera tan inteligente y dedicado. 

Su mocoso corrió a sus brazos, atrapándolo en el aire, los pies del menor dejaron el suelo, agarrado firmemente de su cuello, lo beso unas cuantas veces, antes de que Bruce y Hal aparecieran. 

─Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo─ dijo Bruce palmeándole el hombro, este se separó de su prometido, abrazando a su padre porque sabía que no lo haría por el mismo, después abrazo fuertemente a Hal, lo consideraba su padre también, esos años con él, habían hecho creer un sentimiento de cariño hacia él, despeino los cabellos de sus nuevos hermanos, y volvió con Kyle abrazándolo por la cintura, este lo abrazo por los hombros, lo zarandeo un poco, sacándole una sonrisa al aludido. 

─ ¿Qué aran tus amigos y tú? ─ Pregunto Hal, si hablaba y escuchaba ahora. 

─ Quieren ir a una parte que no sé dónde es, dicen que es sorpresa, pero no se preocupen Kyle ira conmigo─ Y así fue arrastrado a no sé dónde por su prometido, con fastidio fue acorralado por los amigos de su "novio" casi esposo, lo bueno es que eran de los mismos gustos que Damián, ósea que les gustaban los hombres, aunque estaba enamorado de un hombre no se consideraba homosexual, pero Damián si lo asumía como tal, consiguiéndose amigos iguales. 

─ ¡Nos divertiremos como nunca ya lo veras! ─ decía un chico rubio bastante animado. 

A última instancia fue arrastrado hasta un pequeño establecimiento en medio de un callejón oscuro, bajaron unas escaleras de metal, aun especioso y ruidoso lugar, la música a todo volumen, hacía imposible hasta pensar, las luces brillantes enceguecían, la muchedumbre abrumaba, era una discoteca, caminaron hasta una mesa vacía, Damián se sentó a su lado uno de los chicos que se notaba que le guastaba, se lo había dicho a su prometido pero este no quiso escuchar, le tomo de la mano y lo jaloneo. 

─ Vamos a bailar, no te quedes con tu viejo─ maldito mocoso, Kyle lo miro estrechando sus ojos, era viejo, pero con experiencia, cosa que carecías él. 

Damián lo miro como buscando aprobación, Kyle asintió, tomando su mejilla, pellizcándola, el menor quito su mano y salió directo a la pista de baile. 

Ver a Damián moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, nunca pensó que sería para él lo más erótico de su puta existencia, dio un largo trago a su cerveza, termino la pieza y sus amigos y compañía regresaron a la mesa, en un desgarrador momento, tomo la nuca de su prometido plantándole un beso que le robo el aliento en menos de lo que se piensa, metió su lengua a ese agujero negro, explorándole las mejillas, la garganta con decir que hasta los dientes, lo soltó dando pequeños besos y un jadeo salió de los labios del menor, sus amigos estaban con la boca abierta, vez mocoso del demonio, viejo pero no obsoleto. 

Termino la otra pieza, apuradamente se sentaron cuando lo volvieron a jalar, pero Damián lo tomo de la mano jalándolo a él también, lo coloco en medio del mar de gente, no sabía cómo ni porque sabía bailar tan bien, agito sus caderas hacia el mayor, este no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a sus caderas, mientras el otro las agitaba sensualmente, Kyle apuradamente y podía seguirle el paso, pero se afianzaba a su fuerza, Damián comenzó a jugar sucio pues pego su firme trasero a su creciente erección, restregándola, estimulándola, de la garganta de Kyle salió un gruñido involuntario apretando más sus caderas, para sentir la redondez de sus nalgas, aplastando su firme erección. 

Damián comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, jadeos y gemiditos escapaban de su garganta, mientras Kyle gruñía desde el fondo de su tráquea, parecía que estaban solos en el mundo, solo ellos dos, no fue hasta que uno de los amigos, le susurro algo al oído a Damián, que lo hizo sonrosar, la pieza termino. 

Kyle se sentó, atrayendo a Damián a sentarse en su regazo, ya estaba harto de las insinuaciones de aquel chico rubio hacia su prometido, lo tomo de la cintura posesivamente. 

─ Kyle contrólate─ le susurro el menor muy cerca de su oído, el caliente aliento del otro lo hizo tener escalofríos de excitación. 

─ Tu eres el que me provoca─ mordió su labio acariciando sus muslos, estaba muy excitado valiéndole una mierda en donde estaban. 

─ Mis compañeros comienzan a darse cuenta, mientras bailamos Isaac me dijo que parecíamos que follabamos─ soltó un gemido en sus labios, cuando sintió las manos del mayor ir más al sur, así que se llamaba Isaac el muy cretino, que le gustaba Damián. 

─ Te follaria aquí y ahora mismo─ le soltó en el oído, miro como el menor temblaba, se levantó tomando la mano de su prometido, yendo directo al baño, lo empujo en un cubículo de baño cerrándolo con pastillo. 

Kyle callo sentado en el inodoro. 

─ ¿Damián? ─ no sabio bien que pretendía su mocoso, pero le gustaba, le encantaba, le volvía loco, el menor se arrodillo delante de el entre sus piernas, quitando el cinturón y desabotonando el pantalón, hurgando entre el bóxer, logro sacar la firme erección con gotas de pre-seminal brillando en la punta, el brillo que miro en los ojos verdes no tuvo precio. 

Damián lamio desde la base hasta la punta con toda la extensión del centro a las orillas de su lengua, se deleitó, contrayendo cada musculo de su cuerpo, delineo la vena aorta verdaderamente hinchada, por el orificio de esta, lamio el frenillo, lamiendo hasta la uretra tragando esa pequeña gota transparente. 

Lo engullo completo, pudo sentir la caliente garganta apretando su pene, chupo con anhelo y un gemido ronco salió de sus labios, enredando sus dedos en el fino cabello del menor. 

Comenzó a follar su boca, lentamente despacio, sus labios apretaban la extensión, mientras su lengua jugaba con el tronco, podía sentir la campañilla rosándole el pene. 

─ ¿Dónde lo quiere? ─ dijo con dificultad, observando como los zafiros se miraban en el desde abajo, apretó más el agarre del cabello. 

Damián no dijo nada, porque tenía tremendo troco en su boca, sino porque tenía una respuesta que a Kyle no le gustaría y malinterpretaría. 

Saco su pene de un chupetón que resonó en aquel pequeño cubículo, se levantó bajando sus pantalones y bóxer, posándole el trasero, meneándolo de un lado a otro, invitándolo, azuzándolo, Kyle tomo postura, tomando con firmeza las caderas contrarias, comenzando a frotar su gran pene contra la pequeña entrada, que se contraía y relajaba, solo por fuera por supuesto. 

Simulando embestidas, metía solo la punta en aquel anillo de carne, siendo solo la punta sentía como apretaba demoledoramente delicioso. 

La orquesta de gemidos, chillos, alaridos de Damián era música para sus oídos, pero debía acallarlo, metiendo dos dedos a su boca, ahogo sus sinfónicos gemidos. 

Entraba, rosaba, entraba, rosaba, ese el ritmo que adquirió. 

Sin más tomo el pene del menor masturbándolo, presionando en los sitios donde sabía perfectamente lo volvían loco. 

No pudo más, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Damián vibro arqueándose, viniéndose en su mano, él también lo hizo por fuera de su rosado ano. 

Jadeando apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del menor, que también jadeaba por falta de aire, este otro acaricio los castaños cabellos del mayor, invitándolo a verlo. 

Kyle alzo la mirada, viendo el rostro satisfecho de su prometido quien beso pasionalmente. 

─ Hay que volver─ le susurro el menor, peinando los cabellos de Kyle, este tomo un poco de papel, limpiándole el semen, se agacho colocándole bien el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, guardando a su amiguito en sus pantalones. 

Damián abrió la puerta del cubículo, encontrándose de frente con todos sus amigos ¡Los habían oído! 

Las mejillas del menor tomaron furiosamente color, Kyle se carcajeo, al ver las caras de avergonzados de todos. 

Damián se arregló la ropa, saliendo de aquel baño que fue testigo de su placer, hacia la discoteca, la música volvió a ser estruendosa. 

─ ¿De verdad te penetro? ─ pregunto un joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules. 

─ Cállate Josh─ contesto Damián más que avergonzado. 

Después de aquello fue incomodo por un tiempo, pero entre el ambiente se ponía mejor, todo se olvidó, aunque el menor no se salvó de la infinidad de preguntas incomodas de sus amigos. 

Kyle entro en la mansión con un completamente ebrio Damián, no era muy tolerable al alcohol como él. 

─ Damián mantente firme─ el menor murmuro, pero aprecia un muñeco de trapo, sin energía alguna, sin tolerarlo más lo tomo en brazos, el menor se abrazó a su cuello, colocando su cabeza en su hombro, aprecia quedarse dormido. 

─ Veo que se han divertido─ la voz autoritaria de Bruce se escuchó detrás de él, dio la vuelta muy despacio, encontrándose con un Bruce cruzado de brazos y en bata. 

─ Si, esos amigos de Damián son un desastre, tuve que sacarlos a todos cargando del auto─ y así fue todos estaban tan borrachos que el que tuvo que cuidarlos fue Kyle, los saco del auto completamente muertos, los llevo hasta su cama, los agradecimientos de las madres no se hicieron esperar, y una que otro comentario como "Ojalá mi hijo se consiga un hombre como tú" o " eres maravilloso" Kyle solo se despidió, y después de dejar a todos en sus casas sanos y salvos, se fue a casa, con su prometido que murmuraba cosas, muchos "te amo Kyle" y otras como "porqué no me follas bien", entre otras vergonzosas, hasta que cayo rendido a la inconciencia estando entre sus brazos. 

Bruce sonrió de lado. 

─ Buenas noches Kyle ─ Kyle hizo una mueca ¿Qué le pasaba? a veces tenía ese tipo de arranques, tan poco coherentes y sin sentido que lo confundían y mucho. 

Entro a su habitación a trompicones, dejo a Damián sobre la cama, pero este se levantó de repente vomitándole sobre la camisa, Kyle miro el desastre de su nueva camisa, se la había comprado para justo la graduación, fue bastante cara, solo esperaba que Alfred pudiera quitar la mancha. 

─ Lo siento─ dijo Damián tragándose su propio vomito. 

─ Está bien─ que más le quedaba más le aceptarlo, acaricio sus mejillas con los pulgares, los zafiros se dilataron, echándosele el encima, lo beso un beso sabor a vomitó y cerveza rancia, no el importo porque era la boca de su mocoso, exploro toda su boca, sus mejillas, sus dientes, hasta el fondo de su garganta, tomo su nuca, jalándolo por el cabello, parecía que el mocoso no necesitaba respirar, pero el sí, jadeando Damián le quito la camisa llena de vomito, tirándola a un lado, paso su lengua por su cuello, hasta su pecho, haciendo su línea recta por el firme y bien formado abdomen , Kyle agarro el cabello del menor en un puño, hecho su cabeza para atrás cuando Damián comenzó a chupar la piel, soltó un gruñido de posesión cuando el menor le quito bruscamente el cinturón, lamio su vientre hurgando entre los bóxer saco el gran falo ya erecto del mayor, este se levantó solo por un minuto para desvestirse, Kyle lo miraba desde la cama apoyado en sus codos, Damián se colocó en su regazo, apunto su erección a su ano, Kyle tuvo pánico, eso se suponía no debía ser así, Damián debía estar en sus 5 sentidos para llegar tan lejos, lo tomo por las caderas volteándolo, el menor cayo a la cama. 

Kyle introdujo dos dedos en su boca, el menor los lamia sensualmente, lubricándolos bien, su saliva era espesa y pegajosa, jugaba con su lengua, su polla dio un brinco cuando Damián gimió, saco los dedos que los llevo hasta el pequeño anillo de carne arrugosa. 

Metió el primer dedo, Damián dio una sacudida, ¿Tan rápido había encontrado su punto de gloria? Jugueteo con su dedo en el mismo lugar, el menor se pegó a su cuerpo en busca de más contacto, soltó un largo y sonoro gemido, cuando sus erecciones se frotaron, Kyle las tomo con su mano libre presionándolas juntas, mientras seguía atacando su agujero estrecho. 

El según dedo, el menor se arqueo, pidiendo más, simulando embestidas rosando aún más sus erecciones, apretujándolas, estrangulándolas. 

Damián soltó un gemido ahogado viéndose en la mano de su prometido, Kyle hizo exactamente lo mismo segundos después. 

El menor cayo profundamente dormido por el orgasmo, Kyle suspiro, viejo, pero no obsoleto, era su segundo orgasmo en una noche, no pensaba aguantar muchos más, pero con un mocoso como esposo, debía ser consiente de hacerse más resistente, y dejar a Damián se viniera varias veces antes que él o si no sería un gran problema dejarlo insatisfecho, él ya estaba grande no podía más allá de tres rondas, debía usarlas sabiamente, con un muchacho con mucha energía como lo era Damián, seria divertido el saber controlarse. 

Kyle tapo al menor y fue darse una ducha. 

La mañana siguiente todo fue tranquilo, Kyle se levantó primero, bajo para desayunar con los dueños de aquella gran mansión, se sentó al lado de Hal como era su costumbre, minutos después bajo Damián tocándose la cabeza, tenía resaca, se sentó al lado de sus hermanos. 

Kyle tomo un café y se lo dio al menor, este sorbio rápido. 

─ ¿Papa, porque Damián gritaba anoche? ─ pregunto Tim, los cubiertos cayeron los mayores se miraron entre sí, Kyle bajo la miraba avergonzado, el menor se sonroso hasta las orejas. 

─ Yo también lo escuche─ dijo Jason. 

─ Yo no, mi habitación está muy lejos de la suya─ Dick hablo. 

─ ¡Kyle por el amor de Dios hay niños en la casa podrían medirse un poco! ─ lo regaño Hal. 

─ Siempre lo hacemos, pero ayer Damián estaba ebrio ─ señalo al menor, que no abría la boca de lo avergonzado que estaba. 

─ ¿Pero por qué? ─ volvió a preguntar Tim. 

─ Por nada pequeño, solo estaba tan ebrio que se le antojo hacerlo, ¿Verdad Damián? ─ dijo Bruce refiriéndose al menor, Damián solo asintió. 

El desayuno prosiguió sin más contratiempos.


	16. Sexta parte:

El gran día había llegado, todo era un caos, todos iban de un lado a otro y los novios estaban más que nerviosos empezando por Kyle y un Bruce a sus espaldas, él ya se había casado y sabía lo que era estar nervioso por ir al altar, tomo su hombro, apretándolo con "gentileza" 

─ Soy millonario Kyle, y perfectamente puedo pagar porque te maten y nunca encuentren tu cuerpo, solo en caso de que le hagas algo a mi hijo─ una radiante sonrisa se depositó en sus labios, cuando el rostro del novio palideció, si había logrado su cometido, el cual consistía en que Kyle dejara un poco sus nervios. 

En otra parte Damián se arreglaba el saco con su madre a cuestas, junto con Hal, el chico había pedido específicamente al esposo de su padre, para que estuviera con él en ese momento. 

─ Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte y casarte con una joven y hermosa chica y darme nietos─ su madre pretendía a toda costa convencer a su hijo para que no se casara con un hombre, pero Damián estaba decidido. 

─ Lo quiero madre, nada cambiara eso─ tomo su mano y depósito un dulce beso en los nudillos. 

─ Sabia que tu padre no sería buena influencia para ti ─ miro a Hal despectivamente, Hal solo sonrió, depositando su mano en el hombro contrario, dándole, esperanza, fuerza y determinación no necesitaba palabras pues Damián sabia la respuesta a todo, esa sonrisa lo decía todo y decía que todo iba a salir bien, y él creía firmemente en eso. 

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Richard bien vestido con su traje y bien peinado, le habían mejorado su vida y ahora eran felices, con sus dos hermanos, bueno tres contando a Damián. 

─ El sacerdote ya está aquí ─ comunico el niño, y salió corriendo con sus hermanos. 

─ Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras─ Hal lo abrazo paternalmente, el chico suspiro, ahí iba a casarse con un hombre al cual amaba con locura, no era un error por más que su madre se lo dijera, no lo era, era el amor de su vida y nada ni nadie lo cambiaria. 

Damián esperaba impacienté al final del pacillo de la iglesia, las puertas tenían que abrirse para que comenzará a caminar hacia su futuro esposo. 

Bruce estaba nervioso, nervioso porque perdería aun hijo, bueno no lo iba a perder por alguien malo, sino todo lo contrario era un hombre bueno, como su amado esposó, no pudo a ver elegido mejor hombre para su hijo. 

Tomo su mano, la música se comenzó a escuchar, las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron, la gente enfocó toda su atención solo en él y en su caminar. 

─ No me dejes caer─ le susurro a su padre, apretando su mano con nerviosismo. 

─ Nunca─ le respondió devolviéndole el susurro. 

Conforme iban avanzando, la sonrisa de Kyle se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta que lo tuvo delante de él, fue que su hermosa sonrisa llego hasta sus orejas, Bruce entrego a Damián, quien sonreía como nunca, una destellante y brillante sonrisa, que nunca habían visto en él. 

El sacerdote hizo un gesto y todos se sentaron, Kyle guio al menor hasta estar frente a frente del cura. 

─ Hola amigos, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para ver la unión entre Kyle Rayner y Damián Wayne─ predico el cura ─Repitan después de mi─ dijo el sacerdote alto y claro. 

─ Yo Kyle Rayner te tomo a ti Damián Wayne como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte, atesorarte, por el resto de nuestras vidas─ repitió todo casi de memoria. 

─ Ahora tu Damián─ susurro el sacerdote, ya que el joven tenía los ojos cristalizados y lágrimas traviesas resbalaban por sus mejillas, tantos años esperando escuchar esas palabras, y por fin las escucho, se había quedado mudo. 

─ ¡Ah sí! ─ dijo con voz temblorosa, los invitados rieron quedito ante la falta de palabra del menor. 

─ Yo Damián Wayne te tomo a ti Kyle Rayner como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte, atesorarte, por el resto de nuestras vidas─ pronuncio entre sollozos acallados, Tim entre en escena, cargando los anillos, era le mas pequeño y el más adorable. 

─ Acepto─ dijeron al unisón. 

Tomaron los aros de oro, Kyle se lo coloco arriba del de compromiso, le temblaban las manos y Damián le coloco en el espacio vacío de su dedo. 

─ Los declaro marido y esposo, puede besar al novio─ Kyle se acercó lento, depositando un casto beso en los ansiosos labios del menor, el cual función el entre cejo. 

─ Tranquilo, esta noche te besare hasta la consciencia─ le susurro, entre los aplausos de los presentes, Damián se sonroso hasta mas no poder. 

Bajaron los tres escalones, agarrados de la mano, en ningún momento se soltaron, recibieron felicitaciones, abrazos, besos, etc. 

Al salir de la iglesia, se toparon con el tradicional rito de aventar arroz y pétalos de rosas blancas. 

Caminaron por la blanca arena, pues la iglesia estaba en las orillas del mar, hasta un muelle, atracado estaba un gran ferry, ahí se celebraría el banquete y para rematarla, eran unas vacaciones para los invitados por 5 días y 5 noches. 

Todos abordaron, después el ferry zarpo. 

Los manteles blancos con centro de mesa bellísimos, esparcidas en todo el espacio disponible, todos tomaron asiento en lo que los novios se iban a su sesión de fotos. 

La música se hizo más fuerte, dejando ver a un Kyle incomodo y un Damián demasiado feliz. 

─ Ahora amigos, el primer baile de los señores Rayner Wayne─ dijo alguien por el micrófono. 

Kyle tomo de la mano y cintura a su ahora esposo, bailando suavemente con el vaivén de la música tranquila, Damián se pegó a su pecho, aspirando su perfume, su calor, su esencia, su todo, cerro sus ojos, disfrutando el momento, hasta que lo sacaron de su estupor los aplausos. 

─ MI amor─ beso su frente Kyle. Tomaron su lugar en la mesa de centro. 

─ Nombre gracias amigo por las vacaciones─ le dijo su amigo Barry, Kyle no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Damián, el platicaba muy animadamente con sus familiares y amigos. 

─ Te lo quieres comer con la mirada─ miro hacia donde estaba miraba su amigo y no veía nada más y nadie menos que a su esposo, Kyle sonrió de lado mirando su copa de champagne. 

─ ¿Tanto se me nota? ─ Rio un poco. 

─ ¿Qué estas hasta el tope por él? No, como crees, solo babeas por él, ¿me dirás que no has tenido sexo con él? ─ 

─ Pues no hemos llegado hasta el final─ Barry casi escupe el brillante liquido amarillo. 

─ ¿Tu? ¿el hombre más viril que conozco, no se la has metido al mocoso? ─ se ganó una mala mirada de parte de Kyle. 

─ No─ dijo secamente, levantándose de donde estaba dejando con la palabra en la boca a su amigo, necesitaba hablar con su esposo y era la oportunidad perfecta, ya que no tenía a nadie alrededor. 

Tomo su cintura, rodeándola con su brazo. 

─ No tomes mucho alcohol, te quiero en tus 5 sentidos esta noche─ le susurró, su cálido aliento roso con su oído, causándole escalofríos en la nuca al menor. 

─ N..no ─ dijo torpemente Damián, Kyle le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja, lo miraba con lujuria, con deseo, con hambre palpable, quería besarlo fogosamente, arrancarle su fino traje hecho a la medida color marfil, acaricio el contorno de su cintura con lasciva presencia. 

Damián gimió al sentir los dedos del mayor encajándose en su cadera, soltó la copa cuando las grandes manos acariciaron el contorno de sus caderas hacia sus nalgas, el menor rodeo el cuello de Kyle, pegando sus cuerpos, sin centímetros que los separaran pudo sentir la notable erección de su esposo. 

─ Kyle... aún estamos en la recepción─ susurro quedito, las manos del mayor masajeaban circularmente su culo, gracias a Dios estaban lejos de los invitados. 

Paso a besar su cuello, aspirando el perfume de su esposo, lamio la manzana de Adam, hacia su mandíbula. 

─ Les recomendaría que se buscaran una habitación─ la voz burlesca de Barry los interrumpió ─ Los invitados comienzan a darse cuenta─ señalo hacia unas mujeres que murmuraban. 

Kyle se separó de su esposo de mala gana, gente metiche, aunque estaban en medio de mucha gente ahora comprendía, metió su dedo a través del moño en su cuello, querría quitárselo, esta agobiante. 

Aunque lucia bien en su esmoquin color uva, ahora que tenía horas con él lo asfixiaba. 

─ Deja, te lo quito─ pronuncio Damián, llevando sus manos atrás en su nuca. 

─ Gracias─ pronuncio con alivio el mayor, el menor logro quitar el moño, acariciando el ancho pecho de su esposo, mirando sus labios, Kyle tomo su nuca, al diablo con la gente, lo beso, lento pero hambriento, hambriento, pero pasional, se separó y un hilo de saliva los unía. 

Barry estaba con la boca abierta ¿y así decía que no se la había metido? ¡Dios! Si eran puro fuego, se notaba la tención sexual ente ellos ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? 

Kyle acaricio la cintra de su ahora esposo, mirando como las candorosas caderas de su madre se acercaban, él sabía muy bien que no le caía nada bien a su madre, se lo había dejado claro cuando lo amenazo con que si no dejaba a su hijo se aseguraría que el mismo lo dejara, solo sonrió de forma arrogante, él sabía que Damián nunca lo dejaría, ponía su orgullo en apuesta por ese firme argumento válido. 

─ Ven Damián te presentare a una muchacha muy mona─ lo agarro del brazo, abrazándolo, el chico miro a su esposo, Kyle solo sonrió y asintió, su madre aún tenía esperanzas, había que dejarla soñar. 

─ Estoy casado madre─ dijo en tono de berrinche el chico. 

─ Eso no te quita, conocer a mujeres hermosas─ lo arrastro por la muchedumbre. 

Kyle camino hacia su ahora suegro, tomo otra copa de la bandeja de un mesero, tomando un sorbo. 

─ Aun no se rinde ¿eh? ─ le comento casual Bruce mirando como Talía, presentaba a los dos jóvenes. 

─ Al parecer no, ella solo quiere un heredero─ suspiro Kyle, tomándose de tajo el brillante liquido dorado. 

─ Bien se lo podrían dar, la tecnología de hoy en día ayuda mucho─ sonrió de medio lado al mirar como Kyle fruncía el ceño. 

─ Quiero pasar los primeros años con mi esposo, solos, ya después pensaremos en niños─ dijo tajante el mayor, tomando otra copa. 

─ Te comprendo, pase los primeros 3 años con Hal y fueron maravillosos, hasta que el decidió adoptar, no me quejo, mis niños son un amor, pero no es lo mismo─ Bruce miraba a sus hijos jugar en el barandal y Hal los regañaba. 

─ Por eso mismo, no quiero pensar en niños por el momento─ dijo zanjada esa conversación. 

Damián corrió a sus brazos, abrazándose fuertemente de su tórax, hundiendo su rostro en su amplio pecho. 

─ ¿Qué te pasa bebe? ─ pregunto acariciando sus cabellos negros. 

─ Ayúdame, madre está loca, me desfila a toda mujer que puede─ respondió con un puchero a punto de llorar, su madre se estaba pasando de la raya. 

Talía regreso por él, tomándolo del brazo, casi se lo arranco a jalones. 

─ Damián aun no termino de presentarte a las hermosas jovencitas─ 

─ Pero madre, ya no lo necesito─ seguía aferrado a la mano de su esposo. 

Kyle la tomo por la muñeca. 

─ Ya estuvo de su jueguito, ¿no ve que Damián está incomodo? Es su boda, no una reunión para conseguirle mujer, en todo caso, él no quiere una mujer, él me quiere a mí, métaselo en su loca cabeza ─ la mujer lo miro de arriba abajo como si fuera un bicho que no valía nada, se soltó de su agarre de forma brusca. 

─ De acuerdo─ se arregló su cabello y vestido y huyo de los ojos acusadores de Kyle. 

─ Gracias─ susurro el menor, abrazándolo, Kyle beso su frente. 

Todo tranquilo cuando partieron el pastel. 

La velada transcurrió tranquila, los novios bailaban lentamente a pesar de la música que fuera, se miraban a los ojos con tanto amor, ese brillo inusual que casi nadie poseía, ese brillo de a ver amado y correspondido. 

Kyle tomo el puño sobre su pecho y lo llevo a sus labios, algunas mujeres y amigos de Damián, suspiraban, ellas y ellos querían un amor así, tan fuerte e inocente, además de lleno de picardía. 

Los invitados poco a poco se fueron retirando, solo quedaban aquellos que le gustaban la fiesta hasta tarde, Bruce y Hal estaban entre ellos, los niños ay se habían ido a dormir. 

─ Es hora de irnos─ susurro Kyle a Damián, este se puso nervioso. 

─ S.…si─ se despido de sus padres y del resto de los invitados que quedaban, subieron a la última planta de aquel hermoso ferry que había comprado Bruce especialmente para esa ocasión. 

Entraron a su habitación, era todo el piso de hasta arriba, era demasiado espaciosa con una gigantesca cama en el medio, Damián dio un salto cuando escucho la puerta cerrase. 

─ Tranquilo amor, no sucederá si tu no quieres─ beso sobre sus cabellos ─ Ven─ lo guio hasta la mullida y espaciosa cama, lo hizo sentarse en esta, Kyle le saco los zapatos y calcetines, luego el saco, el por otra parte se sacó el saco y los zapatos, se sentó en la cama, tomando un pie de su esposo, Damián lo miro extrañado, pero se dejó hacer. 

Cuando sintió el placentero apretón el su pie, lo masajeaba, más bien para que se tranquilizara un poco y tomara confianza, gimió por el delicioso placer que le estaba proporcionando, lo necesitaba, había sido un día largo, entre la boda y su madre, había sido agobiante. 

Gimió alto cuando el pie trono, que delicia, paso al otro pie, Dios mío era un maestro en lo que hacía, ya relajado y más dispuesto, Damián se sacó la camisa de manga larga, desabotonándose el pantalón, Kyle se lo saco sin perder más tiempo y prosiguió con su masaje, Damián dio un salto cuando sintió la caliente lengua de su esposo entre sus dedos, ¡Dios! ¡Era erótico! Gimió de solo ver los ojos dilatados de Kyle, desbordaban deseo, metió un dedo a su boca, el dedo gordo para ser específicos, lo chupo y jaloneo un poco, haciendo que el menor soltara jadeos necesitados, recorrió con su lengua el empeine, beso su tobillo prosiguiendo con una serie de besos y mordidas por la pantorrilla, masajeando y acariciando su otra pierna. 

Kyle paso sus labios lascivos por el muslo interno, mordiendo dejando una marca visible, Damián soltó un chillido, cuando la nariz de su esposo se posó sobre su erección, la recorrió a través de la tela de algodón, provocándole escalofríos al menor. 

Paso su lengua hasta su ombligo, besuqueo la boca del estómago junto a su pecho, pasando directamente a su cuello, se frotaba lascivamente contra el cuerpo contrario, Damián gimió cuando su boca capturo el lóbulo de su oreja. 

Sus manos acariciaron los costados, hasta que sus dedos toparon con el elástico del bóxer, bajándolo tortuosamente lento, beso su boca, con pasión pura, era amable, pero le reclamada toda su boca, el sonido de sus bocas era erótico y con un ardor excitante. 

Termino de bajar el bóxer, deteniéndose solo por un segundo, ver a Damián con la respiración dificultosa, sus pupilas delatas por el deseo, su boca entre abierta, le suave rubor en sus mejillas, era extasiante en toda la extensión de la palabra. 

Se desvistió a toda prisa, con la ayuda del menor, este acaricio los hombros al quitarle la camisa, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el abdomen bien formado de su esposo, lo miraba como lo más maravilloso de toda la tierra, un espécimen exótico y único. 

Kyle gruño cuando su mano llego a la pretina del pantalón, Damián le quito el cinturón a toda prisa, desabotonándolo, hurgando en él, lo bajo un poco para poder sacar la poderosa erección de su esposo, parecía que iba a reventar de lo hinchado que estaba, paso su lengua por la vena aorta, le encantaba sentirla en su lengua, al igual que el sabor salado de la carne estirada. 

Kyle tomo los cabellos de la cabeza de Damián, guiándolo, instruyéndolo, a donde le gustaba más, gruño cuando sintió una pequeña mordida en su glande, ¡Dios ¿desde cuándo Damián se había vuelto tan bueno en eso?!¿le había enseñado bien? Eso aprecia, pues el chico viajaba por su pene con total libertad, complaciéndolo. 

Jalo sus cabellos retirándolo ─ Basta─ parecía más una orden que una petición, el chico hizo un puchero. 

─ Pero yo quiero que te vengas en mi boca─ Kyle le limpio un poco de pre-seminal de la mejilla con el pulgar. 

─ Tenemos toda la noche para eso, por ahora quiero hacerte mío por completo─ Damián se ruborizo por lo dicho, tomando la mano de su esposo, invitándolo a que se recostara sobre él, Kyle obedeció, se posó sobre el delgado cuerpo del menor, acariciando los muslos, cuando el menor doblo las rodillas a sus costados. 

Beso sus labios con persefonia y pasión, le encantaba ir más allá en esa pequeña boca, con su lengua viperina asechando la contaría, entrelazándose, luchando por ser el ganador. 

Como pudo y alcanzo saco un poco de lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche, se unto una generosa cantidad, para luego llevar sus dedos a la pequeña entrada, sintió a Damián tensarse, metió el primer dedo, haciéndose pasa al canal, que se contrajo alrededor del dedo, jugo un poco con aquel dedo adentro de su esposo, Damián gimió cuando sintió el segundo. 

Sus bocas se devoraban, solo se soltaban cuando necesitan aire, para volver al ataque, metió el tercero, las caderas del menor pedían más, se movían hacia su mano deseosas. 

Kyle saco sus dedos con un gruñido de inconformidad de parte del menor, lo beso y se levantó arrodillándose en la cama, rompiendo el pequeño sobrecito de color metálico, se colocó el condón, no quería incomodarlo, después se sentiría lleno y le dolería el estómago, mejor ahorrarle la molestia. 

Se unto lubricante, sobre la erección a punto de ebullición, acercándola, alineándola, Damián trago grueso, rodeando el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos. 

Kyle tomo impulso, penetrándolo de una sola tajada, las paredes se abrieron para el con dificultad, Damián no pudo evitar soltar un grito y arquear la espalda, unas minúsculas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, aferrándose al cuello de su esposo. 

─ Dios Damián aprietas delicioso, creo que no podre detenerme─ le susurro al oído, no era ni la mitad de placentero que estar con una mujer, que, con él, su interior era fuego intenso, apretando alrededor de su pene de forma bestial, soltó un jadeo cuando trato de sacarlo, se le hacía difícil, logro casi sacarlo por completo, para después embestirlo, hasta lo más profundo le fue permito. 

Damián grito, al sentirlo tan adentro de él, arañando la carne de la espalda del mayor. 

Las embestidas comenzaron, primero un lento vaivén para irse transformando en salvajes y poderosas, Damián gemía a voluntad, se sentía jodidamente bien ser frotado por algo tan grande como el pene de su esposo. 

Damián tembló cuando toco un lugar en específico, se removió en la cama, se sentía extraño, pero placentero. 

─ ¡A.…ahí! ─ se deslizo un poco para abajo para que siguiera tocando aquel lugar, tomando sus nalgas guiándolo, hasta donde y como quería que se moviera. 

Dio otro grito cuando llego aún más lejos y profundo, sus carnes hacia sonidos obscenos y el chapoteo era insistente. 

─ Me...me vengo Kyle─ dijo con voz cansada el menor. 

─ Hazlo, córrete para mi pequeño─ beso frente cubierta de sudor, su frente no estaba en mejor estado, el esfuerzo de embestir era mayor ejercicio para él. 

Ver la cara de éxtasis de Damián no tenía precio, era como un ángel, pero a la vez era un pequeño demonio de grandes cuernos y larga cola, se corrió entre ellos, seguido de Kyle soltando un gruñido de satisfacción. 

Damián quedo laxo, extendiendo sus piernas de lo cansado que estaba, se acomodó en la cama cuando sintió a Kyle fuera de él. 

Kyle acaricio sus cabellos, mirándolo quedarse profundamente dormido, sonrió cuando escuchó su nombre de los labios de su esposo dormido. 

Suspiro, por fin era completamente suyo, se levantó de la cama yendo directo al baño, se ducho y regreso a su cama, limpio a Damián con toallitas húmedas, el muchacho estaba dormido, no quería despertarlo para que se diera una ducha. 

Lo arropo bien y se metió a la cama, durmió como un bebe. 

La mañana era perfecta, el sol estaba en lo alto y sus rayos calentaban la piel, Kyle despertó de a poco, se estiro y no sintió a su esposo, se levantó de la cama perezoso, escuchando la regadera, se internó en el amplio baño, se despojó de su pantalón de pijama y se metió junto a su esposo. 

Damián le daba la espalda, por lo que lo rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, le menor salto de asombro, acariciando los brazos del mayor. 

─ Buenos días─ pronuncio en un suspiro, cuando sintió los labios ájenos posarse en su cuello, besándolo, chupándolo, marcándolo. 

─ Buenos días pequeño esposo─ Damián sonrió y Kyle sonrió sobre su piel. 

Kyle lo tomo por las axilas y costados, cargándolo en vilo, lo empotró sobre la pared de azulejos, Damián rodeo la cintura de su esposo, sintió sobre sus nalgas la poderosa erección de Kyle. 

Se hundió en el de a poco, no había problema alguno si lo lastimaba, aún estaba dilatado de la noche anterior. 

Damián gimió alto y sonoro haciendo eco en el baño especioso, echando su cabeza para atrás, se sostuvo del cuello de su esposo. 

Comenzó a dejarlo caer en su duro pene, Damián movía sus caderas en busca de que fuera más al fondo. 

Kyle soltó un gemido ronco cuando Damián contrajo su esfínter apretándolo más, tan dolorosamente satisfactorio, ¡Dios! Podía estar todo el día dentro de ese volcán y no quemarse de lo delicioso que se sentía. 

Kyle cansado de dejarlo caer, todo firme sus piernas, comenzando a embestirlo brutalmente, desquiciado, su pelvis tocaba el culo de Damián provocando un sonido por demás exquisito. 

Todo fue tan rápido, el placer, las sensaciones, eran por demás abrumadoras, se sentía tan bien que se podía decir que estaban en el cielo. 

Damián arqueo la espalda, gimiendo casi gritando viniéndose, Kyle mordió el hombro de su esposo corriéndose dentro de él. 

Adiós a su idea de no incomodarlo, pero bien valió la pena. 

Dejo al menor sobre el suelo cuidadosamente, el cual le venció su peso, Kyle logro sostenerlo a tiempo, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a su cama, lo seco con delicadeza, para después darle un beso en la frente. 

─ ¿Te duele algo? ─ le pregunto algo angustiado. 

─ No ─ respondió con simpleza el menor. 

─ ¿Seguro? Damián dime la verdad, soy tu esposo y debo cuidarte─ acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar mirándolo con amor. 

─ Seguro, es solo que... ─ 

─ ¿Solo qué? ─ pregunto alarmado Kyle. 

─ Nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bueno─ susurró muy quedito, Kyle sonrió y beso su frente. 

─ Te daré todo el sexo que quieras─ 

Y ya se estaban besando de nuevo, entre ardientes caricias, gemidos interminable y adorables jadeos, pasaron casi todo el viaje en la habitación. 

Kyle se levantó de la cama dejando a un completamente dormido Damián, le ardía la espalda de tantos rasguños que se había llevado de parte del menor, se examinó delante del espejo la espalda. 

─ Debo prohibirle que me rasguñe─ veía largos rojos y profundos surcos, de varias tonalidades, unos más frescos que otros, los más nuevos estaban inflamos. 

Se coloco una camisa y un pantalón de pijama cómodo y practico, yendo directo a la pequeña cocina de la habitación, abrió el refrigerador, encontrándolo completamente vacío, lo cerro de mala manera, no tenía nada de ganas de dejar la confortable atmósfera de la habitación, pero Damián estaría hambriento cuando se despertara, tomo una taza y se preparó un café, faltaban unas horas para que su esposo despertara, después de toda la noche de hacer el amor, tenía que estar cansado y necesitaba reponer fuerzas. 

Mal pensado, estaba sentado en la pequeña mesita a la afuera d la habitación con vista al mar, el viento reconfortante y el olor salado en el aire, era por demás relajante. 

Cuando unos delgados brazos le rodearon el cuello, sintiendo la respiración en su oído. 

─Tengo hambre Kyle─ le susurro provocador. 

─ Deja voy por algo de comer─ lo guio a sentarse en su regazo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba desnudo. 

─ Te gusta provocarme, ¿no es verdad? ─ acaricio el largo de su espalda. 

─ No sé qué es eso─ dijo el menor con un puchero tierno, era tan jodidamente tierno ¿Dónde había quedado su niño terco y desobligado y malhumorado? quien sabe, pero le gustaba más este nuevo Damián. 

Acaricio sus cabellos con dulzura. 

─ Ahora regreso─ 

─ Yo no dije que tuviera hambre de comida─ dibujo círculos inexistentes en su pecho. 

─ Damián, ahora no, lo hicimos durante tres días seguidos, sin cansancio ni tregua, es tiempo de que comamos algo y que veas a tus padres─ quito su mano con delicadeza. Damián hizo un puchero. 

Se levantó de su regazo en pose firme y camino hacia la habitación. 

─ Te dejare sin sexo todo lo que resta del viaje─ le sentencio el menor firme. 

─ ¡¿Eh? ─ se levantó del asiento siguiendo a su esposo. 

Suspiro delante de su café, desayunaba en la cafetería del ferry, con los amigos de Damián delante, susurraban y lo miraban con mirada insólita y algo más, era obvio que Damián les había contado sus noches de desenfreno, eran adolescentes de hormonas locas, reía, murmuraban y le echaban una que otra miradita. 

Comenzaba a enfadarle, era su vida marital ¡por dios! Aunque no podía quitarle el gusto al menor de que lo presumiera, eso le inflaba el pecho de orgullo, eso quería decir que era bueno en la cama. 

Que sentimientos tan contradictorios. 

De pronto una figura rubia tomo asiento delante de el obstruyéndole el paso de su vista hacia su esposo sonriente con su gran cabezota. 

─ ¿Qué hay amigo? ─ dijo bastante animado Barry. 

─ Barry ─ dijo entre dientes el susodicho. 

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No fue suficiente esto tres días encerrado con tu chico maravilla? ─ rio descaradamente. 

─ No estoy de humor para tus estupideces ─ volvió su mirada a su plato. 

─ ¿El niño bonito te prohibió tocarlo? ─ Kyle rechino los dientes. 

─ Si, solo porque se lo negué una vez, una vez, no quiere que lo toqué en lo que resta del viaje─ quería desahogarse y ahí tenía a su amigo. 

─ Tranquilo amigo, respira─ dijo el rubio, palmeándole la espalda, Kyle respiró hondo por la nariz para exhalar por la boca. 

─ Solo tócalo, no se va a resistir─ fue la respuesta sencilla que le dio su amigo y pensándolo bien tenía razón. 

Esa noche mientras dormía lo ataco, odiaba esas tácticas, pero no le quitarían el sexo, después de dos años en abstinencia, quizás un poco más, estaba necesitado urgentemente de él. 

Se introdujo bajo su playera lamiendo su pecho, hacia sus pezones, soltó una risilla cuando escucho un gemido mientras dormía. 

Primero lo empalmaría y después no lo rechazaría, y así fue, prácticamente se le abalanzó a sus brazos pidiendo más después de penetrarlo hasta el delirio cayeron exhaustos a la cama. 

─ Eso fue trampa─ se quejó el menor. 

─ En estas situaciones hay que jugar sucio─ le guiño el ojo el mayor, llevándose un fuerte golpe en el hombro. 

─ Por eso te amo─ tomo sus labios con exquisita benevolencia. 

─ ¿Solo por eso? ─ cuestiono Kyle, encontrándose de nuevo con esos labios de pecado. 

─ Cállate─ mordió su labio inferior y ahí iban por la segunda ronda de la noche, y quien sabe la noche era joven. 

Y así su luna de miel, rodeada de las personas quienes amaban y atesoraban había acabado, que patrañas se la pasaron en la alcoba cogiendo como conejos y fue de lo más delicioso de sus 29 años. 

Talía lo fulminaba con la mirada, quizás pensaba que le había quitado la inocencia a su hijo, pues el mismo lucia diferente, con un aura delicada y deliciosa de sensualidad, irradiaba felicidad y lujuria por cada poro de su piel, a decir verdad, se veía más brillante y su semblante era de alegría pura. 

Se despidieron de los invitados, hasta de la madre quisquillosa, quedando la familia Wayne, Bruce, Hal y los niños. 

Bruce se acercó a Kyle el cual estaba tomado de la mano de Damián. 

─ Este es mi regalo de bodas, tomen la decisión que tomen los apoyare─ Le entrego una pequeña cajita color dorado con un moño plata. 

Hal abrazo a Damián, dándole un beso en su cabello, estrechando las manos con su hermano y amigo., Bruce estrecho al mano de Kyle y le revolvió los cabellos a su hijo y los pequeños dijeron un "adiós tío Kyle y Damián" ya solos Kyle abrió la caja encontrando un par de llaves y una dirección en un pequeño papel bien doblado, Kyle sonrió, ya se imaginaba de que se trataba, tomo la mano de su esposo, yendo directo al convertible estacionado cerca del muelle de aquél donde le pidió matrimonio. 

─ ¿Dónde vamos? ─ pregunto el menor curioso. 

─ A ver el regalo de tu padre─ se estaciono enfrente de una casa con un letrero que decía vendida, tenía una hermosa fachada muy moderna, cuando toco el pasto sintió que era suya, Damián emocionado, soltó su mano y corrió hacia dentro de la casa. 

Al entrar un mundo vintage y moderno se posó en sus ojos, muchos muebles parecían remodelados y otros completamente nuevos, acaricio el mueble largo de patas de madera color blanco, era hermoso. 

Escucho los pasos apresurados de Damián bajando las escaleras, llego tomando su mano y casi arrastrándolo hacia escaleras arriba, 

─ Espera Damián─ rio un poco por la apuración del joven. 

Entro a la habitación principal, era enorme a lo que alcanzo a ver, pues Dañan lo llevada de espaldas hacia la enorme cama, tropezando con el bordo de la misma, cayendo recostado en la cama, Damián se montó en su regazo, quitándose la camisa en el proceso, fue directo al cinturón de su pantalón. 

─ Hey, hey tranquiló gatito─ recibió un demandante beso en respuesta. 

─ Hay que estrenarla lo antes posible─ susurro a su oído, como si su cabeza hiciera clic, lo tomo de los brazos volteándolo quedando sobre de él. 

─ Si, pero yo aquí mando yo─ sus manos acariciaron el torso ajeno, demandándole un beso de lengua. 

Damián se miraba las marcas en su cuerpo en el gran espejo de su guardarropa, porque si tenía guardarropa propio, Kyle se había pasado de la raya. 

Se coloco su playera de forma brusca, se las pagaría. 

─ ¿Quieres vivir aquí? O en la mansión ─ pregunto Kyle entrando al guardarropa con un vaso de agua. 

─ Veo que te has instalado bien ─ miro el vaso. 

─ Siento que esta fue mi casa desde siempre─ murmuro abrazándolo y besando su cuello. 

─ Entonces hay que quedarnos, está cerca de la mansión de padre, está cómodo ir y venir─ soltó un leve gemido cuando las manos de su esposo apretaron sus nalgas. 

─ Extrañare las comidas de Alfred─ dijo desconsolado el mayor. 

─ Podría pedirle que me enseñe a cocinar─ dijo en un susurro. 

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dijo bastante animado Kyle. 

─ Si, ahora que vas a trabajar con padre, no estarás en todo el día, debo ocuparme de algo─ Kyle el besuqueo el cuello de forma tierna y le daba cosquillas al menor, 

─ ¡Basta Kyle! ─ reirá y trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarra de su esposo. 

Comenzaban su nueva vida juntos, quizás la vida no sería color de rosa siempre, pero se tenían uno al otro para afrontar las dificultades de la fiera vida. 

Se amaban que era lo que más importaba, la vida era una llena de doble moral y tendría que luchar por su felicidad, pero lo harían con gusto, porqué sabían que ahí estarían al final del día.


End file.
